Sacred Gear: Aegis of Humanity
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: Rewriten as Eternal Chronicle: The Thirteen Longinus
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my newest story and definitely the final version to my Trinity DxD story. I really botched up the stuff by adding too many stuff so I've separated things. Another DxD will focus on True Magic stuff and this story will focus strictly on DxD stuff as far as concepts goes. The main focus of this story will be Sacred Gears. I will warn you guys. I will never have Issei turn into a devil in any of my stories. He will either be a dragon or a human though most likely human. This story will be no different. The main pairing will be OC x Xenovia, like usual if you know me. Then again, this is still part of my attempt with Trinity DxD and I will never rest until I write the story proper. Shidou Haruka in this story will be Irina's real brother unlike in previous versions where he was adopted and is actually a Shijou. The story will start right at the start of DxD and will probably mostly focus on Haruka and Xenovia.**

 **Disclaimer: the usual stuff about me not owning something.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sacred Gear**

Sacred Gear, a weapon created by the God of the Bible for humans to use as a defense against the forces of supernatural. Everyone in the supernatural world knows what it is. They want it, they crave it. These powerful artifacts could tip the balance of the supernatural world just by existing. That is why the name of their forbidden move is Balance Breaker, those who breaks the balance.

Amongst all the numerous Sacred Gears, there are thirteen Sacred Gears that possesses the title of Longinus, sacred gears so powerful that they can kill Gods if used correctly. Telos Karma. Innovate Clear. Absolute Demise. Incinerate Anthem. Sepiroth Graal. Canis Lykaon. Regulus Nemea. Divine Dividing. Boosted Gear. Dimension Lost. Annihilation Maker. Zenith Tempest. And True Longinus. These are the names of the thirteen god-slaying weapons known to the supernatural world, each with fearsome power and reputation that makes even gods wary.

But where did Sacred Gears come from? It is well known that the Sacred Gears are created by God but no one, not even the Angels closest to God knew anything about its conception. They just suddenly exist. They are suddenly part of the system.

Nobody knows how Sacred Gears came to be. The only one who knows is God of the Bible… and the being sealed in the first ever Sacred Gear.

The lost Sacred Gear that became the prototype of all other Sacred Gears, Longinus number zero. Its existence lost in history as there has been no one who openly wields it in front of the supernatural factions. The strongest Sacred Gear simply because it is the first one. Nobody knows of its name apart from the wielder. Its name is...

* * *

-666's Seal-

Having sealed Trihexa using the majority of his power, God of the bible is weakened and tired. The strongest God in existence is on his knees after placing the last of Trihexa's seal.

"With this, I hope it is enough to keep the beast from rampaging and destroying the world."

Due to his love of the world and humanity, he dared seal The Beast right in the middle of the Great War despite knowing that he would be weakened and the chances of him dying increase. But that doesn't matter. The survival of the world and mankind is more important.

Thinking about mankind, God remembers about his other project. Project Sacred Gear. It is a secret project he conceived due to the chances of him dying in the Great War and humanity will be left defenseless against the forces of supernatural, not only the three factions but all other factions that exist in the world. Although he trusts Michael to look after his children, he is still but one Archangel. The Seraphs by themselves won't be able to protect humanity should he fall.

"So you have sealed that troublemaker."

A voice spoke to God of the Bible. It is a young girl around fourteen years old by looks alone with beautiful blonde hair that seems to glitter even in the dimensional gap.

"Eterna."

God spoke the name of the being that personifies the infinite possibility.

"I have put my thought on that matter you mentioned."

God became tense when she mentioned 'that' matter. He waits for her to give an answer.

"I accept."

God smiles. He knew that his project won't be able to happen in his current condition so he ask for the assistance of Eterna.

"Can I really experience it one day?"

She asks. God nods and gave her the brightest smile worthy of God of the Bible.

"I'm sure of it. One day, your wish will come true. All you need to do is wait and hope."

"Then I will believe you, God of the Bible. I shall help you create it, the Sacred Gear.

* * *

-Thousands of years later-

[You know, you can't really blame yourself forever.]

'I know. But I can't help it.'

[Don't try to always blame yourself for things that can't be helped. You're really similar to him you know.]

'Shut up.'

A nineteen years old young man with chestnut hair walks down the street of Kuoh as the sun sets. He wore a simple white shirt under a blue jacket and navy blue jeans. He looks to be carrying nothing but if one is connected to the supernatural world anyone could see that a katana is resting on the right side of his waist safely sheathed inside a crimson scabbard. His name is Shidou Haruka, a former exorcist from the Catholic Church. He wore a cross around his neck hidden under his clothes since he is in devil territory and it will be troublesome to have to explain to the devils that he is no longer involved with the church.

[So how does it feel to come back home to Kuoh after all this time?]

'Should be fun. I wonder how Issei is doing?'

Hyoudou Issei, a childhood friend of his when he was still living in Kuoh. The brown-haired boy is part of his younger sister's age group and was also a good friend of his. Irina and Issei used to look up to him who is older. Haruka fondly remember the days they spend causing trouble to their parents by staying out late.

[You know, I have a premonition that your return will trigger an interesting chain of events.]

'Don't jinx it Eterna. For all we know, you could be right and I will be involved in another convoluted scheme of a terrorist organization just because I'm in the wrong place in the wrong time. That happened before and it could happen again. At least this time I didn't pick up a school registration paper from a drunk youkai masquerading as a priest.'

It took Haruka a second to know that he is screwed when he heard the familiar sound of something stabbing through a person. Of course, that caught his full attention as he saw a fallen angel stabbing a boy a few years younger than him who is surprisingly familiar. Haruka groaned. There goes his peace for today.

[Ohh, it's Ddraig's user.]

'The Sekiryuutei? And did I just see a devil's summoning circle in his hand?'

[Standard Devil modus operandi, as usual. What do you want to do?]

"Fulfill your promise to God and what I swore to my predecessors."

Haruka voiced out his answer instead of communicating with Eterna through their link.

"I see that you've been having fun, fallen angel."

"Ohh, another human. How unlucky of you to be in the wrong place in the wrong time. Now I will have to kill you."

Haruka chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Try to come back when you have ten set of wings. Maybe then you will have a chance of defeating me."

Haruka didn't even bother to draw his sacred gear as numerous swords began to appear around him suspended in air.

"Perish, little fallen."

The fallen angel tried to create a spear but was too late. Haruka is an experienced exorcist, one of the best in fact that him quitting dealt a huge blow to the Catholic Church's reputation. He still wonders though why he is part of the Catholic Church when his sister is part of the Protestant Church. Against an opponent like Haruka who is also in possession of a powerful sacred gear which he didn't deign necessary to be used in this encounter, the fallen angel didn't even have enough time to react before she was skewered by almost a dozen blades which she realized are holy swords.

"Blade… Blacksmith…"

The last words she uttered was the name of the sacred gear that creates holy swords. Although his sacred gear is not the rare holy sword creator, he did use the sacred gear's capability. It is one of his sacred gear's powers which made it a very formidable gear although its true power is much more frightening but using it would paint a large target on him.

Haruka approached the dying boy to have a look at his face before proceeding with what he's about to do. His eyes almost bulged out at the familiar face. He would've cursed if he was not such a polite person but he settled with a simple groan and telling Eterna to hurry with the preparation.

"So now it is official. Our merry band of heroes are all involved in the supernatural world. How lucky can we be, Ise?"

[At least you have the right to make a sarcastic comment this time, Haru.]

Haruka draws his sacred gear and stab the blade to Issei's heart. Issei began to glow with golden light. Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor, felt the power that is entering his host and began to worry.

{So you have decided to show yourself again, Eterna. The world will surely change this time whether anyone wants it or not.}

* * *

 **So yeah, there's my take on the creation of Sacred Gears. I will probably go further with the story of how Sacred Gears came to be but that will be some chapters away. Also, Haruka might seem OP since he is OP but he will have problems against truly powerful opponents like Vali and the gang. When he actually use his sacred gear's real power, you will know that shit goes down. Here's what I have currently revealed about his sacred gear.**

 **Classification: Longinus**

 **Name: ?**

 **Main Power: ?**

 **Sub Power: copying the power of 4 other sacred gears (Blade Blacksmith)**

 **So it has the power to copy 4 other sacred gears which means Haruka essentially have 5 sacred gears counting his own. One of his copied sacred gear is Blade Blacksmith and it is his favorite. He has one other copied gear and 2 empty slots. It is the Longinus 00's power as the first sacred gear and originator of all other gears. I put only 4 since too many will give me a headache when writing.**

 **As for what Haruka's goal and what he did to Issei, wait for the next chapter. He obviously resurrected Issei but what else did he do? Follow and review since it is the source of my power and I will need more power to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will clarify a few things about Haruka so it is just some info dumping. Xenovia will finally appear in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: the usual stuff**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Shidou Haruka and Xenovia Quarta**

-Issei's room-

Having healed Issei from his near-death situation, Haruka put the younger boy back to his room, still unconscious.

[Well, you turned him into a half dragon now. What next?]

"It is obvious from the magic circle the devils gave him that they expect Ise to summon them."

[One of their favorite recruitment style. I sensed a few sacred gears in this town already tainted with devil blood.]

"I just wish we could access the system soon. Anyway, now the Boosted Gear is outside their reach forever… or as long as Issei lives. This is why you shouldn't do things half-way. Now I have to complete the job for you guys."

[I'm sorry. It is my duty as the supposed administrator of the Sacred Gear but as you said, me and God didn't manage to complete the Sacred Gear Project before his demise. I shouldn't have sealed myself in Sacred Gear form before finishing the system. Now I can't revert back to my true form without killing you.]

"…It's no problem. There are some things that cannot be predicted in life. What matters now is finishing the project. We will have to fight against the whole supernatural world. Honestly, God really is something else, doing this project behind the back of the whole supernatural world. He really is a God worthy to be praised. That is the reason why I still pray to him even now. The Church and the current Heaven on the other hand…"

[For the current Church as a whole, it is like the saying 'power corrupts'. We can't do anything about that for now but maybe later. I did owe God a favor or two. As for Heaven. Michael had become desperate. He used to be much different. Now he is just barely holding together the foundation of a crumbling kingdom. He did not know how to utilize the system.]

"So that is also our job."

Reconfirming what they have to do, Haruka began to plan their next move.

"Since Gremory failed to recruit Ise, what should we do about it? But first I will say this. I will NOT enroll in Kuoh Academy even as a cover, no way in hell. I have already graduated and I will not repeat high school for any reason at all."

[Spoilsport. But you're right, Gremory will be suspicious if your friend suddenly came to school all fine… screw that, it's not like it will be our problem. We'll let Ddraig and your friend handle that.]

"Well yeah, you're right. So what is our current problem?"

[The fallen angels in the abandoned church. Let's try to find out what they're planning.]

"That's one. So kick down the front door and beat everyone up until we get the answer or take a wait and see approach?"

[The latter sounds better.]

"…I hate stakeout just as much as her."

[Ohh, thinking about your girlfriend?]

"…I'm just wondering if she is fine. You know how she can be. She's reckless and a power idiot. I managed to beat a part of it out of her but she's reckless by nature."

[I think she would understand if you explain it to her. After all, we are carrying out God's will. Why you did not just give her a clear explanation at that time still made me wonder.]

"Yeah right. Even if she believes us, I still won't let it. She's not what you would call subtle."

[You're also not very subtle. Well, you can be when you need to but it's not your specialty.]

"…leaving the matter of subtlety aside, our work is too dangerous if we make a wrong move. It is better if it is only my life that's at stake."

[I will not let you die, never. I will make sure that you have a full life. Even if that is impossible, I will at least make sure that you won't be killed in battle.]

Eterna's voice suddenly became filled with determination. Haruka knew Eterna well. After her second wielder, she had sworn to never let her partner live in misfortune. Eterna cares for all her partners like a mother caring for their child. Haruka smiled at the care Eterna shown him.

"I trust that you will help me in whatever way you can. But you cannot help her like you can with me. That's why I don't want to involve her in our matter."

[…I can understand that. But still, I would've liked it if you have experienced happiness first before fulfilling our promise.]

"It's just how it is, Eterna."

Haruka said as his thought wonder to a certain girl with blue hair. After enough reminiscing, Haruka noticed Issei stirring in his sleep. He took that as a signal for him to leave. The former exorcist exited the bedroom through the open window, leaving no trace that he was ever there as he slowly closes the window.

* * *

Shidou Haruka is not a very subtle person. But there is a reason why he is not easily caught or recognized. That reason has a name and it is Eterna. His partner can hide his presence from the best of sensors provided that he's not using any of his power.

But even without help from Eterna, Haruka is sure that he won't be found out even as he watches the abandoned church from a branch on a nearby tree. The reason? Those fallen angels and their stray exorcists are so engrossed in talking about their plan that they didn't notice anything around them. Well, it's not really fair to judge them like that since they don't exactly have a sensor but still.

"So did you get anything?"

[I'm not omnipotent. Listening in using only air vibration is hard as hell you know. Last time I will let you convince me to do it. Okay, let's see, I managed to get a few things. All I get is that they're trying to do something about a sacred gear, that's all I could manage.]

"That's still impressive. I wouldn't even be able to get that much just from feeling the vibration in the air."

[It took a lot of my concentration. You better appreciate it since I got headache from doing that.]

"You know I will always appreciate you, Eterna."

If Haruka was in their shared mindscape, he would've seen Eterna having a smug look on her face. Eterna, despite being an aspect of infinity like Ophis and Great Red, has a wide range of emotion due to how long she spent living inside a sacred gear with a human. She used to have as much emotion as Ophis but she had changed throughout the years.

[So back to our main problem of the day. They're most likely planning to extract a sacred gear from someone. We'll need to deal with that problem somehow but that will be my job.]

"Lovely. So we'll continue watching them and then what?"

[We'll think about it over dinner.]

"Sounds good."

Having gotten what they need, Haruka left his position silently. First day back in Kuoh and now he's already involved in another incident. He knows his life will definitely be filled with exciting events but he wished that he could have at least some rest between each major event. Sadly, fate decided to be a bitch when it comes to him.

* * *

 _-3 years ago, outskirts of Vatican-_

 _"_ _Why… why are you betraying us, Haruka?!"_

 _Xenovia Quarta, wielder of the holy sword Durandal, sends a powerful blast of destructive holy energy at Haruka with her blue holy sword. With his sword still in its sheath, Haruka deflected the blast away towards the wall of Vatican city, destroying part of the structure._

 _"_ _It is not me who betrayed the Lord, it is the Church for failing to follow what is supposed to be our purpose. That is the truth of the matter."_

 _"_ _You speak as if you know what you're doing. What about all those exorcists you cut down on your way here? They are your comrades!"_

 _"_ _I did not kill them if that is what you're implying. I just knocked them out."_

 _Xenovia had gotten closer on Haruka's position and swung down Durandal with all her might. She missed as Haruka spun and knock her back with his sheathed sword. Xenovia lost her balance but immediately steady herself and shot another blast of Durandal's destructive energy at Haruka who casually swung his weapon and destroy the energy blast. Xenovia did not know it since to her knowledge Haruka's sacred gear is Blade Blacksmith but Haruka could casually deflect a blast from a holy sword of Durandal's caliber due to his weapon's rank exceeding even Excalibur. His true sacred gear, although still sheathed, is already powerful._

 _Xenovia is frustrated that although she is fighting with all her might, she still can't even scratch Haruka who didn't even unsheathe his sword. Every each one of her attacks are easily deflected. Her slashes all redirected with only minimal contact from his sheathed weapon. Her energy blast either deflected or destroyed with a swipe of his scabbard. Xenovia kept trying to cut Haruka down._

 _She knew that she probably cannot win since Haruka, despite being only a year older, is possibly the best swordsman in their generation. Although Xenovia still possess more brute force, their speed and skill are too far apart. While Xenovia is giving her all, Haruka use only minimal effort to counter all her attacks. Xenovia knows that. But this is a fight she cannot lose. That is why she kept fighting._

 _"_ _Xenovia, you have to understand that the Church is corrupt. I won't say that every each one of them are corrupt but we are divided between those who truly wished for the betterment and protection of mankind and those who only wants power for themselves. Sorry Xenovia but I cannot serve the Church as long as people like them exist. No, it is a mistake for me to be bound to a faction."_

 _"_ _Then help us! Help us make everything better! It doesn't have to be like this!"_

 _"_ _No, it has to be like this. I'm very sorry but like I said, I can't stay here. I have a goal and the Church will only stand in my way."_

 _"_ _That's just being selfish!"_

 _"_ _This goal, Xenovia, is not my own. It is a goal passed down to me by my predecessors. Please, Xenovia, please retreat now or I will be forced to put you down. Even if it is like this, I still don't wish to hurt you."_

 _"_ _Then tell me what your goal is! Please, make me understand why you're doing this!"_

 _"_ _I can't…"_

 _[Haru, it's time. We have to go now.]_

 _Eterna told Haruka telepathically. Haruka grimaced. A part of him wants to take Xenovia along but his more logical part knows that they will be preparing to essentially fight against the whole supernatural world. It will be too dangerous for Xenovia. With a heavy heart, he made his decision._

 _Haruka who had been jumping backward suddenly changed direction and dashed forward. The sudden change in movement caught Xenovia off guard for a while but she still swung down Durandal with both her hands but a little slower due to her surprise. Haruka's hand reached the hilt of his sword and in a flash of crimson, his blade was drawn with such speed that Xenovia didn't even see the sword moves. It took the blue haired exorcist a moment to realize that she is no longer holding Durandal. The girl fell on her knee with Durandal stabbed in a concrete wall not far from her._

 _"_ _One attack and you completely defeated me, just like when we first met."_

 _Xenovia weakly spoke as she looked at the blade being pointed at her. It is the first time she saw Haruka unsheathe the katana that he is always carrying. The blade is like it was made of a crystal that absorbed blood with how translucent the blade is as it shone bright red under the moonlight. He had never used the sword unless in a serious battle where the enemy is stronger than normal._

 _"_ _So you will cut me down?"_

 _She asked him._

 _"_ _Perish the thought. I'd sooner kill myself than cut you. But still, I'm sorry. You are very important to me. That's why I will not tell you what my task is. You're safer where you are right now."_

 _Xenovia suddenly felt pain and her consciousness fading. She felt Haruka catching her as she fell. Before she fully lost consciousness, she heard Haruka whispering to her ear._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Xenovia."_

* * *

-Present day, London-

Xenovia Quarta's eyes slowly opened as the ray from the morning sun shines down on her face, telling her that it is already morning. Xenovia stretch her arm as she look out the window of one of the room of the Shidou household. She looked around her and find the sight unfamiliar. She remembers that her room was the guest room and it is definitely not as fully decorated as the room she's currently in. It took her a few seconds to realize that she is sleeping in what used to be Haruka's room. The eighteen years old exorcist connects the dream she had with her current situation.

"Do I miss him so much?"

She said to herself. The Durandal wielder had not dreamed of that time three years ago when she lost to Haruka and his subsequent disappearance. There had been rumors that Haruka was involved in the terrorist attack in Japan a year ago but it was never confirmed. Nobody in the Church knew where he currently is. He certainly did not join Grigori or the Devils. He won't be able to hide for long if that was the case. Plus fallen angels aside, Haruka dislike the devils. Although he doesn't show intense hatred towards them or openly bad mouth them like some exorcists tend to do, he is obviously more merciless towards devils and although he hid them well Xenovia had seen times where his emotion towards them surface and there is certainly hatred there.

Xenovia still cannot understand why Haruka of all people would leave the Church. He had always been kind and one of the most polite exorcist she ever met. His temperament is similar to Dulio Gesualdo apart from his well-masked dislike towards the devils. Both of them are the most laid back exorcist Xenovia knew.

Xenovia already knew a few reasons why Haruka quit though. He had certainly voiced it aloud when he and Dulio found out about the Holy Sword project. He had also tried to protect a few Holy Maidens who are excommunicated for some reason or another.

But that is still not enough reason for him to do what he did. Before he quit, he assassinated a few high-ranking officials and left proof of their crimes. Some are those involved in the Holy Sword project who escaped prosecution while others also did some of their own inhuman research. But even so, Xenovia does not believe that what he did was the right thing. Those people should've received proper trial. It also shows the Church in a bad light and the front they put up for their enemies to see would crumble. The Church must be seen as a unified front against the forces of supernatural that threatens humanity. What Haruka did could shatter the image of the Church, alerting the enemies of their real condition.

Still, Xenovia cannot fully blame him but she also cannot forgive him. That is why she will find him and convince him to come back. If he won't come back…

"Am I strong enough to beat him now?"

Xenovia wonder. Since her defeat, Xenovia had trained even more. She was defeated so easily and so cleanly even with Durandal that she cannot complain about their fight being unfair. Haruka only needed one slash to defeat her and she lost in the same manner as their first spar when she challenged him all those years ago. He was eight then and she was seven. He delivered that single slash to her sword in exactly the same manner and she was disarmed.

Xenovia knew she had been relying too much on Durandal's pure destructive power that she was outclassed when facing an enemy with much greater skill. If it were a true enemy, she would've died there and then. There is no use for a powerful sword if she doesn't have the skill to use it. That's why she had trained hard for the past three years. So when she meets him once again, she could win.

Xenovia exited the room and head down the stairs to greet the Shidou family. She can think about Haruka later. She has an assignment with Irina to defeat a powerful stray devil today and she must focus. Xenovia look at the door to Haruka's old bedroom once more as she thought;

'That was the most peaceful sleep I've had in weeks, the dream not counting.'

* * *

 **And I'm finally done with chapter 2! This chapter briefly explain Haruka's current standing in the DxD world. He is an independent faction with his own goal. He will not return to the Heaven side, he won't join Grigori, and he certainly won't become a devil. He also won't be part of the Khaos Brigade or any other mythological faction. If I have to put him in a side, he would be on Eterna's side which is not much considering that it's just the two of them.**

 **This chapter also shows a little of what happened in the past. It is basically what happened in my Trinity DxD reused here since making up a new past will be too troublesome. Haruka originally thought he could fulfill God's last project if he stay with the Church but seeing what happened in the shadows, he decided that he won't be able to do much as an exorcist. So he left after taking care of a few problems.**

 **Now comes the part about Xenovia, the main heroine of the story. The Trinity DxD version I wrote had her broken and desperate which might be too much. So here I wrote her not only to become the main heroine but one of Haruka's adversary. I can't wait until they meet again. Xenovia is slightly smarter although she still has a somewhat one-track mind (my impression of Xenovia) and she is still loyal to the Church although not blind to the wrongdoings happening behind the scene. She is also definitely much stronger than in canon so she can somewhat match Haruka.**

 **This story will focus more on Haruka, Eterna, and Xenovia so Issei's part will be little and we won't see the Devils more than necessary. Also, about Haruka's dislike towards the devils which made him somewhat more biased, there is a story behind that so just wait. It's not because he is an exorcist, that's for sure.**

 **Now for the reviews.**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: It took me a while but I finally found out that Issei was 17 at the beginning of the story and his birthday was in april. I don't really know when DxD started but it should be in mid or late spring so Xenovia's birthday had passed. Xenovia is one year older in this story so she is 18 and a third year student. As for your suggestion about Kalawarner, I'm sorry. It will be strictly Haruka x Xenovia and maybe with Eterna added but Haruka won't be paired with anyone else. As for being an angel. Michael is currently more focused on the survival of Heaven than protecting mankind which is not exactly in line with what God had wanted. Haruka won't become an angel since his role is to fulfill God's plan. He will not take any sides.**

 **dragonrider66: The sacred gear idea will mostly focus on the system as a whole but I will try to develop the gears as best as I can. I would like to hear some of your ideas though. Might be useful.**

 **Ashzaroth: Don't worry. Shidou Haruka might be nice and polite in words (for the most part) but he is certainly not an 'Emiya Shirou' who wants to save everyone. I'm not doing an 'Ally of Justice' character for now.**

 **Alright, that's that. Follow and review. Each one boost my strength like Boosted Gear so don't forget to do so or my time might get 'divided'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I'm changing chapter 3 since it is really not a really thought out chapter. This is the new chapter 3. Issei still met the ORC but it is just a normal talk where her refuses to be reincarnated.**

 **Disclaimer: the usual**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Beginning of Trouble**

-The next day-

'Hey Eterna, you're one of the three Infinity, right?'

[Yes. I told you about that, right?]

'No, you never told me anything more than that so I'm curious. How powerful are you?'

[Hmm, I don't really know. I never did test myself against Ophis and Red. I was very reclusive back then that almost everyone forgot about me apart from the elder gods. Red represents Infinite Dreams, Ophis represents Infinite Void, while I represent Infinite Possibility. My power is the hardest to use out of us three Infinity.]

'I see. '

[Why the sudden question?]

'Nothing. I just want to know what chance we have if we ever meet either of the other Infinity.'

[Ahahaha! Even with our luck, there's no way that can happ… I somehow felt that I've made a huge mistake.]

'…I give us a month at most until we meet either Ophis or Red.'

If there is something Haruka laments about his life, it is his luck. No, he doesn't really have abysmal luck or anything. On the contrary, he has above average luck though not to supernatural level but still above average. But separate from his normal luck is that he is in possession of Hero's luck. Every sacred gear wielder, especially Longinus, possess hero's luck as a default if they don't already have any other racial luck like devils's luck. But even for a Longinus wielder, Haruka's hero luck is quite impressive once it did its work. At least the most it did is just lead him to trouble… or bring trouble to him. Fortunately it is not on a daily basis and he can still be considered luckier than say Cu Chulainn.

'…Eterna.'

[Yes?]

'Remind me to NEVER turn your sacred gear into a spear, ever.'

[I don't know what brought that about but I'm inclined to agree even if I don't know why.]

Haruka was walking down the streets of Kuoh as he enjoys his ice cream. Simple everyday activity like this is enough to make him happy when he had been involved in lots of supernatural events, both big and small, for some years. It lets him get in touch with his mundane side and reminds him that the world is not all about the supernatural and their brutal bloodbath on daily basis.

[You know, how funny would it be if we somehow run into the sacred gear wielder those fallens were talking about last night?]

Haruka groaned. She said it alright. Now the likelihood of that happening and them being dragged into trouble had increased exponentially.

And Haruka suddenly stop in his track, widening his eyes, and have his palm meet his face at the sight he had just seen.

"I knew you shouldn't have said that."

Haruka mumbled. Eterna could only smile sheepishly while saying sorry. Why? Because Shidou Haruka had just came across the girl who is definitely the one mentioned by the Fallens… together with his childhood friend. What made things worse is the fact that he recognize the girl. Very long blonde hair, short stature, innocent face, the smile of an angel, the eyes of someone who wouldn't even hurt a fly, there's no doubt that it is his old acquaintance, Asia Argento. He had heard that she was excommunicated a month or two ago but to meet her here and actually be the subject of the Fallens' plan, Haruka had to admit that his luck had gone up (or down) to another level.

"This is really not funny."

Haruka groaned. He is currently contemplating if he should just get out of there and watch from afar or approach them. Too bad the choice was made for him when the two of them noticed him.

"That person is… Ahh, Haruka-san!"

It took a few seconds but Asia recognized Shidou Haruka. It is not really hard considering that he was like a big brother figure to those around her age back in the Church and so the younger generation knew him very well. Plus he had rescued her once from a group of stray magicians. He also has a unique aura that is hard to notice at first but gets easier by time with exposure.

[Always the positive one, that girl.]

Haruka couldn't agree more with that description of Asia.

"Haru… Shidou Haruka! Haru-nii!"

Issei who was behind Asia finally connect the dot. Then again, it is hard for him to mistake the chestnut-haired older brother figure. He had grown taller and look like a proper young adult but his features mostly remains the same.

[Ahh, Ddraig is up!]

'Let's deal with that later.'

Haruka communicated through their mental link while to Issei he said;

"You've grown, Ise."

* * *

Inside the Boosted Gear, Ddraig thought about this encounter with Eterna's host. He never likes meeting with Eterna or any of her hosts. As one of the three Infinities, Eterna is extremely powerful. But she is also more emotional now than the other two Infinities. Let's just say that the last three encounters with her hosts had ended with him and Albion being annihilated even in Juggernaut Drive.

Ddraig thought back to his first meeting with a host of Eterna. The man was pathetically weak but he has a heart of gold. The man might even be as pure or even purer than the nun his newest host had just met. And that man sacrificed his life to save a whole town where he and Albion fought at that time with only the basic sacred gear as he was not capable to reach Balance Breaker.

Needless to say, Eterna was pissed with them and their subsequent meetings with her hosts had them annihilating both him and Albion. He thought he was going to die when he felt Eterna's power entering his newest host. But this time that didn't happen since her newest host is apparently an old friend that his partner look up to as a brother figure during childhood.

Now all three sacred gear wielders are eating in a fast food restaurant.

"Come on Asia, I taught you how to eat a burger already."

"But it's still hard not to spill anything, Haruka-san."

Issei watch as Haruka helps Asia on how to hold her burger so she doesn't spill the contents everywhere. Haruka was apparently a former exorcist and had gone independent (that's how he put it) a few years ago. If he hadn't, he would've helped Asia the moment she needs it.

Ddraig had explained everything he can about the supernatural world to Issei. Plus he had met the Gremory peerage not too long ago and refused to be turned into a devil, mostly at Ddraig's suggestion since he refuses to serve a devil. He still has his pride. The Heavenly Dragon did not tell Issei but Eterna put a spell on him when her host resurrected Issei. It is nothing powerful or dangerous and Ddraig approved of it so he didn't say anything.

The trio then spend their time together playing in an arcade. When it gets dark, Asia asked if Haruka or Issei could show her where the church is. Here Haruka narrowed his eyes. There's no way in hell will he hand Asia to those Fallens. Haruka's expression didn't go unnoticed by Issei. When Issei were about to ask, they heard the voice of a boy who fell and hurt his knee. Asia immediately rush to the boy and place her hand over the wound where it began to glow. Before Issei could ask anything, Haruka already answers.

"That, Ise, is the reason why she is here. Unlike me who disagree with the higher-ups and quit out of my own will, Asia was found to have healed a devil. I regret not being there at that time. Some of the more stuck up and corrupt officials branded her a witch and excommunicate her. It was done on the day when Dulio and Vasco, people who are fond of Asia and are on high places, are absent. Vasco was in a meeting with the Anglican Church and Dulio was on a mission. Last I heard, Vasco is currently looking for Asia."

"That's…"

"She had done nothing wrong but this happen. Well, politics and stuff."

Haruka definitely won't tell Issei outright that it is because God is dead and Nietzsche was right and everyone suspect that it had destabilized the system. In truth, it was due to the Sacred Gears being incomplete (and definitely not faulty like most believed) healing Devils with Twilight healing is possible.

[Actualy, Twilight Healing was designed to be able to heal and mend ANYTHING, even Devils. God is much too kind. It was one of the few completed Sacred Gears in the system. We work from the support-type first. All support-type gears are complete works.]

Eterna supplemented with her knowledge.

"Ise, I will have to tell you now. I know you are the Sekiryuutei…"

Issei had a surprised look but Ddraig immediately told him that Haruka is in possession of another Longinus so it is natural that he can feel his presence inside Issei.

"…which means you have the power to change the world. As you know, I can be blunt when I need to so I'll be blunt. Issei, it is hopeless for you to wish to live a normal life now that you have awakened as the Sekiryuutei. Supernatural creatures will flock to you, trouble will follow you, and people will desire you for one reason or another, mostly to further their own end. From fellow humans to Fallen Angels, from Devils to Gods, all will flock to a Longinus once found."

Issei was mortified. Haruka didn't held back at all. His tone is serious and when Haruka was blunt then it is something very important and he doesn't like sugarcoating important things. Haruka had just stated that he will never have a normal life anymore.

"This might be me being biased since I WAS an exorcist but take the Fallen for example. You were killed by a Fallen last night when I came across you and I had to resurrect you…"

"Wait, that was you?!"

"…and I found a devil summoning circle near you. It is actually a standard devil recruiting method. You would wish to live and then summon the devil. The devil will resurrect you and you will be recruited to their peerage. As gratitude, you will serve the devil faithfully. It is one of the more effective recruitment method."

[And one I really don't like. It is like playing with someone's feeling.]

Eterna added her one cent. She hates the devils after all. The deaths of many of her previous hosts are attributed to devils after all.

"Wait, Gremory senpai called me in at school. That was…"

Haruka frowned.

"So she is still trying to recruit you"

Eterna scoffed when she heard the clan's name.

[Like Dantalion who acts like a stuck-up know-it-all or Phenex who are arrogant self-proclaimed immortals, Gremory are self-proclaimed 'nicest devils' though it is a way to hide their greed and possessiveness. One of my most hated clans in fact next to the Phenex and Bael.]

'You hate all Devils, period.'

[Nah. I like the Sitri clan. They are blunt and logical. They could be quite stubborn and calculative but it is fun facing their wits. The original Belial gave a fun fight to my first host before we slay him. That one was a true warrior. I could respect that. Even Lucifer, although a bratty kid, actually just wants to be Father's favorite child. It was he who killed God. It's like Arthur and Mordred. They killed each other on a war-torn field littered with corpses. In the end, Lucifer cried and God somewhat forgave him. God is much too kind in my opinion but that's why everyone likes him… apart from his enemies. In the end, the wayward son joined his Father.]

'…that's really quite the trivia but we got sidetracked.'

Haruka said to Issei.

"Ise, I hope you didn't accept the offer."

"No, I didn't. Ddraig said that I shouldn't accept."

"Hmm, that's good. You should listen to Ddraig. If there is anyone you can trust with your life that will never betray you, it is your partner inside your sacred gear. Well, Ddraig might make mistakes sometimes but he could make you strong and care about your well being."

"I see…"

Issei consider everything that Haruka said.

{Listen to Eterna's host boy.}

'Ddraig?'

{His words are wise. People will be attracted to the power of a Dragon. It can bring both good things and bad things. Females will be attracted to you due to being a dragon. Why do you think many dragon stories have a woman involved? You can make your dream of creating a harem come true. But you will also attract those who would want to challenge the power of a dragon, especially a Heavenly Dragon. But most of all, many would like to use you. The name of Sekiryuutei Ddraig is still feared even now after all.}

'I see.'

Issei is glad that he will attract girls but frowns when Ddraig mentioned about those who would challenge him, most likely in a deathmatch.

'What about Haruka? He is a Longinus user too.'

{Partner, you do not have to worry about Shidou Haruka. His partner is Eterna, one of the Infinities. His Longinus is unofficially the strongest of all.}

'Unoficially?'

{The official strongest Sacred Gear is True Longinus. But do you think it can match the power of a Sacred Gear with one of the indisputable strongest being sealed inside? No, I have faced the hosts of Eterna several times. It is a very frightening Sacred Gear even in its basic state.}

In other words, he is saying that he should not worry about Haruka since he wields the strongest of the Longinus even if it is unofficial.

Issei's thinking was stopped when he noticed Haruka had halted.

"Haru-nii?"

"So you have come… Fallen Angels."

Haruka spoke in a cold tone Issei had never heard coming from him. He looked up to see three Fallen Angels are present.

"Hand over the nun and we might spare you, human."

Instead of being intimidated like the fallens expected, Haruka looked amused. Of course, if they realize who he is, the fallens will be the one to run away. The former exorcist chuckled darkly.

"You plan to extract my friend's sacred gear and now you threaten me?"

A dozen holy swords began to form around Haruka. The former exorcist's eyes glows with golden light as he gaze at the fallens.

* * *

 **I think this is better. So this chapter and the next will cover the Fallen Angels' useless attempt to get Asia... not like they could though. The introduction arc will end when Haruka confronts the ORC. Ohh and even if Haruka is professional in his stance with the devils, Eterna outright hates many of the devils. Plus she and her first host was the one who ended some of the devil clans. Haruka is somewhat influenced and is easily irritated around devils so I will look forward to their meeting.**

 **Anyway, the flow of the story will still be the same. Issei will leave Kuoh like planned and the ORC will be in trouble. Only the confrontation will be changed from Issei and ORC to Haruka and ORC.**

 **Ohh and I will answer xNaruHina's question about Xenovia vs Haruka here. Haruka could've defeated Xenovia anytime using his Blade Blacksmith but with Xenovia he will only use his personal sword skill, never his sacred gear. His feeling made him want to face Xenovia on even ground so he will NEVER use his sacred gear's powers against Xenovia. Last chapter Haruka didn't use any of his sacred gear's power in his battle with Xenovia if you notice. Only the sword itself and his skill.**

 **And as for the power to copy sacred gear. There are two rules he must obey. He must at least be 60% compatible with the Sacred Gear and he must encounter it personally. He got Blade Blacksmith from Jeanne. As he is limited to 4 Sacred Gears, he needs to choose carefully which to copy because it is permanent and he cannot discard a sacred gear to empty the slot as it is the same as extracting a Sacred Gear.**

 **I think that's all. I may post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the end of the first arc. I've also rewrote chapter 3 so if you haven't read the new version, read it first before reading this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The End of the First Chapter, The Start of the Next**

-Kuoh park-

'Fallen Angels! Damn, why must we meet them at a time like this!'

Issei shouted in his head, ready to summon Boosted Gear.

{Partner, it is best if you just watch for now.}

'Watch?! Ddraig, it's three against one if we just watch! I can't let Haru-nii fight them alone!'

{He's obviously skilled if he can do something like making those swords created using Blade Blacksmith floats. Three low-level fallen angels should be easy for him if he can use his sub-sacred gear to that level. I've never seen a Blade Blacksmith reach that level of power even from a natural wielder.}

'What do you mean natural wielder?'

{That kid's sacred gear, his real sacred gear is the sword you always see him carry around. It has a special power to copy other sacred gear. I don't know what's the limit of that power but I do know that to copy a sacred gear, Eterna's host needs to reach a certain level of power. To be able to surpass the swords created by the original, the boy is very powerful.}

Issei is still skeptic but knows that Ddraig can't be wrong in that part. Haruka is, after all, emitting a very powerful aura that even he with untrained senses could easily pick and it screams of power.

"Hand over the nun and we might let you walk away alive, boy."

The elder female fallen says to which Eterna and Haruka just rolled their eyes.

[Here we go again, the grunt speech and bla bla bla all that crap about 'I will kill you!' 'You're no match for me!' 'Ohh nooooo!']

'It's like a requirement for grunts to brag first about their actually non-existent power before fighting. Well, grunts that usually became the warming up kill for the start of a quest or the enemy in an easy mission. Seriously, none of our truly strong enemies ever brag… well, some of them do but theirs is more like a villain speech and stuff.'

[Just get this over with. Haruka… show them the difference in power between us.]

Haruka suddenly showed a feral grin. His eyes shining with a golden light making his visage very intimidating, especially with the amount of power he exudes but still kept under control.

The fallens are all prepared to fight, only now realizing that the young man they are facing is not ordinary. Haruka lazily wave his hand.

And the holy swords flew at great speed like an arrow released from a legendary bow. Even with their supernatural senses, the three fallens have problem following the swords, not only due to the speed but also due to the number. Watching out for twelve flying swords is not easy after all.

All three fallens could only stay on the defensive while maneuvering between the flying blades. Haruka is not really impressed with their flight technique.

While the female fallens are having problem evading the swords, the male one seems to be doing better. While the females are deflecting the swords while also maneuvering in the air, the male had only been evading using better aerial maneuvers than the ladies. His experience shows from how good he is. He also has more power, being a six-winged fallen, albeit at the low tier.

Eventually, the male fallen got past the cage of blades. With speed matching, or even surpassing Haruka's blades, he fly straight towards the former exorcist while wielding a light sword. Before he can swing his sword though, Haruka moved.

A new sword appearing in his right hand, Haruka slashed, his speed unbelievably fast even by the standard of a knight-enhanced devil. A single step and an upward swing later, the male fallen angel was cleanly sliced into two right down the middle. Not wanting to drag things any longer, Haruka snapped his finger.

The swords that are previously just hard to evade has increased in speed. Due to the change in pace, the female fallens failed to follow the swords.

The elder one has her whole body pierced and cut.

The smaller one only suffers light cuts on her body but her wings are cleanly sliced off.

No matter how bloody he can be, Haruka won't kill a little child if he can help it.

[You're being soft, Haru.]

Haruka shrugged. If it is necessary, he could be quite brutal. If the fallen tries to do anything, first he'll slice off her arm. The next offense will be responded with a sword to the face.

"Sorry for that display."

He at least apologized to Issei and Asia who looks quite shaken, Asia not as much since she had seen him kill when he was an exorcist.

"Ha-Haruka-san."

"I know. Everyone tells me that I'm messy. Can they blame me? It's my fighting style."

Asia pouted. Haruka chuckled. He thought it cute and pats her head like how he usually do with Irina. In fact, he likes to pat the head of everyone younger than him which is usually Irina and Asia.

Haruka walk to Issei who is still shocked witnessing a lethal battle for the first time. The host of Eterna pat the Sekiryuutei's head too.

"Sorry for that. You fine Ise?"

"Uhh… yes, somewhat. Ddraig told me that I have to one day battle too. Do I have to?"

"It is inevitable. You are the Sekiryuutei. Like the fallen that killed you and the Gremory, you will be sought after. The supernatural world is brutal, Ise."

"I see…"

Issei sighs. He is taking things better than expected though. Of course Ddraig's presence helps along with the fact that he is half-dragon now. It makes the killing more bearable due to the nature of a dragon. Issei didn't know it yet but if he was still human, he would've freaked out more.

"Now let's deal with you, little girl."

Haruka turn to the last fallen alive. The little girl is crying at the lost of her wings. Sure it will grow back in time since it's only cut but the wings are a symbol of power to them. Even a single pair means a lot to an angel and by extension a fallen. Having their wings cut off is a great insult to an angel or fallen. It is like saying 'I can kill you at any time since you are weak' which is the truth in this situation.

Haruka made a holy sword and place it on the crying girl's neck. He then began asking.

"Tell me, is this 'mission' of yours an order from Grigori or your own idea?"

Still smiling, Haruka press the blade's edge deeper into her neck to make a small cut in hope to tell the little fallen that he's not joking.

"Tell me and by the end of the day, I will let you go back to Azazel."

The fallen angel is now shivering in fear. Haruka had let out Eterna's subtle yet overly powerful aura to intimidate the girl. Needless to say, the aura of one of the Infinity, even a small amount, is enough to crush any thoughts of retaliating.

If she moves suspiciously, she will die. No, her mind will be crushed and Haruka will leave her alone somewhere waiting to die, WANTING to die.

"That's enough, exorcist!"

A blast of destructive demonic power was aimed at him. But Haruka doesn't need to look. A holy sword materialized and struck down the condensed power of destruction easily.

"Ahh, I was waiting for you to actually show up, Gremory."

Haruka calmly spoke, showing no fear as Rias Gremory's peerage arrived and ready to fight him. Haruka created six large holy swords that made a cage around the fallen angel so she won't try to escape.

"Gremory-senpai."

Issei step to Haruka's side, facing his senpai from school.

Issei truthfully admired Rias' beauty but for some reason, he felt no admiration or even his boundless lust that he usually has. There is only 'this side' and 'that side'. Ohh he could still enjoy her beauty alright and his eyes still glued to Rias and Himejima Akeno's breasts but if they were to do anything that makes them a hostile…

[Ahh a Gremory, how I loathe them as much as I loathe Beelzebub and Asmodeus. And of course Phenex and Bael, can't forget them. Lucifer has been redeemed in my eyes at least with how his life ended. Seriously, there's a Sitri here too but why must it be Gremory? I like talking to a Sitri. A Belial is also good.]

Eterna continue talking about the devils she likes and hates which Haruka knew from experience will take quite some time. He tune her out as he had heard it far too many times.

"Get away from the fallen and Issei, exorcist."

Rias said threateningly as she create a ball of destructive power at the tip of her finger.

"Really? What right do you have to ask that of me?"

"This is my territory."

Haruka raised an eyebrow in mock confusion as if he doesn't understand what Rias was saying.

"Really? As I recall, this land belongs to the Japanese government and the landowners who had signed a contract. Furthermore, even if you'd like to think that way, the biblical faction has no real ownership of any of supernatural Japan. This land belongs to Shinto faction and was not loaned or sold to the Devils in any way. It's just too troublesome for them to kick you out."

Haruka stated as if he had recited those words many time in a business-like tone.

What he said was true though, somewhat. Kuoh WAS loaned to a devil once in the past to someone from the Belial family and ONLY to the Belial family. The contract ended when the Belial died and none from that clan came. Gremory and Sitri came after but was not kicked out since it is too troublesome and the Shinto faction can claim the land anytime. In reality, Rias has no ACTUAL claim to Kuoh. Haruka learned this from a friend of his in the Shinto faction. The only Devils that knew this is the Belial clan and they don't bother telling the Gremory and Sitri since they ARE covering some facts about the last owner of supernatural Kuoh.

Naturally, Rias also doesn't know anything about this. Like what Eterna said, Gremory devils are possessive. Haruka challenging her claim on Kuoh offended her. She didn't even think that he is right or there is any chance that he is right.

"So you're calling me a liar? You have courage challenging me of what is mine, exorcist."

Her peerage took this as her command to attack.

That is, if they could.

Blades began to rain down upon the peerage, blocking their path and intercepting any magic they can cast. Haruka may only be able to control 36 blades at once in flight. But the amount of blades he can create is endless. He rain down continuous volley of blades, releasing control once the blades hit the ground. Due to the massive amount he created in such a short time, the quality of the blades dropped but it is still powerful and dangerous, especially to devils.

None of the devils are harmed. The swords littered around them all stabbed to the ground and some even pierces the hard concrete deep enough that only the hilt remains in view.

But no devils are harmed.

"Really, have nobody ever taught you to discern an enemy's power level? Even if I am a human, you shouldn't underestimate me."

The whole peerage was shocked. They now understood clearly how outclassed they are.

"Blade Blacksmith and a rain of swords, that Japanese sword. Buchou, he is dangerous! He is the stray exorcist Shidou Haruka!"

For the first time, Rias shows a slight sign of being intimidated. If the rain of swords made her think once, the name made her think twice.

Of course she would. The name Shidou Haruka is rather well known. He could solo a SS-rank stray, wipe out a peerage filled with high-class and ultimate-class devils, and match a Dragon King if he goes all out. Some of the stories about him are just rumors but now Rias know that his strength is not a joke.

"So you are a stray exorcist. What are you doing in Kuoh? Try to kill us?"

"Ehehe, that would be too troublesome. As easy as that would be, the repercussion would be too bothersome to deal with. Even I would be hard-pressed to kill all the maou that will be after my hide."

None of the devils missed what he just said.

'Hard-pressed' not 'suicidal' or 'impossible'. He basically said that even though it will be hard, he CAN kill all the maou.

Even with his reputation and power, none of them think he could do it.

But they somehow believe he could.

"You know, this town was my hometown. I look forward to relaxing in the place where I grew up and you know what I found? A FALLEN ANGEL killed my friend here in what you CLAIMED to be your territory. Well that's irresponsible. I could feel it you know, the barrier that detects whatever entered town. I could go undetected since I'm just that good but there's no way you guys didn't know about the Fallen Angels."

"They haven't created any problems."

"Well you know when two hostile factions enter each other's territory there should've been a notice or a meeting. Hell, border guards will even shoot you and ask questions later if you ever intrude on sovereign territory without any prior notice. I should know, I've tried once. The fact that you leave them alone is obviously because you stand to gain on something. And that something is Ise, right?"

"What does it matter to you, stray exorcist?"

"Well it's simply because he is my friend and kinda like my little brother. Tell me, if anyone were to hurt your friend or has any evil intentions to said friend, won't you step in and help? Ahh, there's no need to say it. I know Gremory well. You'll probably say that 'you'll treat him nicely' or something. But that doesn't change the fact that you LET him die first and not giving him a chance to carefully think his options."

Rias bit her lips in frustration. Haruka was not wrong. In fact, he is right. That's exactly what Rias thought.

"Gremory are like dragons with all their greed."

[But none of their power]

Haruka snickered internally at Eterna's comment before continuing.

"You find something you like, you take it and keep it jealously."

"Your point?"

Rias really cannot stand Haruka saying what he wants about the Gremory clan… even if he is right. It took all of her self control to not blow up and just attack him. In fact, she would've done it already if not for the fact that he is one of the most feared exorcist armed with many holy swords.

"Well, I was just wondering… have you ever got something you want and have taken from under your very nose?"

"What?"

Suddenly Haruka took out something from his pocket and throw it to the air. All devils immediately took battle stance when suddenly with a dull bang the whole area was lit up so brightly with a blinding light.

Haruka had just used a flashbang.

When the light finally died out, Shidou Haruka, Hyoudou Issei and Asia Argento disappeared.

Along with the fallen angel, Kiba Yuuto, and Toujou Koneko.

Rias Gremory had never been so angry in all her life.

* * *

 **Well, here is the end of the first arc. In the end, I just condensed everything into one night. No attacking the church, no kidnapped Asia, and Issei got no action time. Well it's already game over for them once Haruka is present anyway so I won't bother writing an Asia rescue chapter. Plus not only did Rias not get any new peerage member, she even lost two of her own. Should be amusing. Seriously, I don't think Rias deserves all that she got in the series. I respect Sairaorg. He works for everything he got. In truth, Sairaorg Bael DESERVES to win that rating game with Rias and so does Sona. Well I'm taking out that frustration in this chapter. Rias' luck cannot beat Haruka's luck + Eterna's luck + the Hero luck so she got bad luck by confronting Haruka.**

 **But I'm not taking Kiba and Koneko just for fun. Kiba is a survivor of the Holy Sword project and Koneko is the last living Nekoshou together with Kuroka. Haruka has something in store for them.**

 **Ohh and about Haruka beating all the maou. Do not forget, Eterna is equal to Ophis and Great Red. Even if she cannot use her full power (which could easily annihilate the Underworld) she could release enough to defeat all the maou 'hypothetically'. It all depends on Haruka so that's why he said 'hard-pressed'. The battle could've even ended in mutual destruction of Haruka's defeat.**

 **Next chapter will be an original arc and Issei's training will begin. Ohh and Issei here is somewhat affected by his new dragon physiology. Notice some of the changes he mentally undergoes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So we begin the new arc. Anyway, can't read any of the reviews, something is wrong with it. Hope it gets fixed soon since I'm not looking forward to always opening my email to read reviews.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Next Stop**

-Misaki city-

Seimei Setsuna, demigod son of Amaterasu and a part-time agent of the Shinto faction could only facepalm and sigh when he first opened the front door of his personal estate.

"Are you a moron? No, don't answer it, I know you can be a moron sometimes."

His chestnut-haired friend, the former exorcist Shidou Haruka could only smile sheepishly as he rub the back of his head in embarrassment at Setsuna's accusation. To be fair, Setsuna never thought that Haruka would kidnap two devils and a fallen angel from Kuoh and then appear in front of his doorstep.

"Maa, don't sweat about the details, Secchan."

"Don't call me Secchan! Anyway, get in and tell me what you did."

Haruka's group entered the Japanese mansion one-by-one with Setsuna watching. When his eyes settled on the back of a brown-haired boy who for all intents and purposes looks ordinary, the demigod raised an eyebrow.

"Sekiryuutei?"

* * *

-Living room-

Haruka explained in detail his day in Kuoh to the point of his confrontation with Rias Gremory. When he told him about how he escaped while kidnapping the two members of Gremory's peerage, Setsuna facepalmed and groaned.

"Dammit Haruka, you said it yourself, the Gremory are possessive and greedy. You just put a huge target on your back with what you just did."

"Maa, I admit that I didn't think too much about the backlash."

"So, why did you take them anyway?"

At this Haruka paused. He thought for a while on how to explain this.

"Well, you remember a few years ago when there was the order to exterminate any Nekomata, especially Nekoshou, if any devil were to ever encounter one in retaliation to what Kuroka did?"

"Tch, damn devils. Shizuka-sensei was almost killed by a couple of devils due to that. Just because an individual killed one of your precious family heir does not warrant the extermination of a race. I almost stormed off to pick a fight with the devils back then."

Haruka nodded in agreement. That incident almost made Eterna demand to be released and wipe out the devil race. Thankfully the order was taken back when the Kyoto youkai and Tsukuyomi made their displeasure known. In the end, the matter was dropped but many Nekomata had already been killed at that point. Now there are less than three hundred of them alive when there used to be thousands.

"This girl…"

Haruka pointed at the unconscious little girl with white hair.

"…is a Nekoshou, the sister to Kuroka to be precise."

"Ahh yes, Kuroka did mention that she had a sister who is now working with Gremory. Her name is Shirone, right?"

"Well since I recognize her, I took her with me."

Setsuna shook his head in exasperation but there is still a small smile on his face.

"And the boy?"

Setsuna gestured to the blonde male wearing Kuoh academy uniform beside the chibi nekoshou.

"That's… personal. He used to be known as Isaiah. He is a survivor from the Holy Sword Project."

"The project that ultimately made you decided to say 'screw you' to the Church?"

"Pretty much. I'm just being sentimental."

"Well that's all and good and the fallen is, I can guess, to be interrogated or something?"

"Yes. But now there is one more matter to take care of. Eterna."

[I've prepared the spell ever since we got in. Do it.]

Haruka then draws his true sacred gear that is now dimly glowing with golden light. He first stabbed the blonde knight with his blade which went through his chest but didn't cut him at all. He pulled out his sword and sticking to the tip is a crimson knight piece. He does the process once again with the Nekoshou and this time pulled out a rook piece.

"No matter how many times I see it, the power of your sacred gear is just something else."

"Now there's a slight leverage. Devils have no right to interfere with non-devil problems. Both of them are back to their original race."

"What about them? What if they want to become a Devil?"

At this, Haruka grinned.

"I have locked Rias Gremory's signature. Any Devil could reincarnate them EXCEPT any Gremory."

"You're just being vindictive now. I like it."

The two friends laughed together.

"What if Sirzechs Lucifer himself try to do something."

Setsuna asked the most important question of the day.

Haruka answered by simply eyeing his sacred gear.

If the Super Devil interferes directly, the Infinity will display her strength. That is all there is to it.

"…I see. As expected of Godslayer, the strongest human. Then again, with such backup and your own skill, a single super devil won't be a problem, right?"

"Lucifer might be unnaturally powerful but the Infinities trumps him many times over. Even if Eterna cannot use her full power, I can release enough to do something about it. I won't be overconfident and say that I will definitely win but I have a chance at least."

* * *

When Hyoudou Issei arrived at the dining room the very next day, he noticed that there is only him and Setsuna. That was when he noticed that something is strange.

"Where is Asia?"

He asked. Setsuna stopped eating to answer his question.

"The nun is still asleep. As for the fallen angel, I'm keeping her in the dungeon…"

"Wait, you have a dungeon?!"

"…under this mansion. Yes, I have one. It's one of the perks of being the son of Amaterasu. I designed the house myself. Now, I'm sure you're also going to ask about Haruka, right?"

Issei nodded as he eats his breakfast slowly.

"Well, he is currently on a plane heading to Scotland."

"Scotland? Why is he going there?"

"Kuyou, an old enemy from the Fairy Tale incident, was found all the way there. It seems that the remnants of said terrorist organization are becoming active again. How he got all the way to Scotland is beyond me. Since the two Gremory servants won't wake up for some time and Haruka need somewhere to throw away the evil pieces he extracted he found this a good opportunity and left. He'll be back in two or three days."

"I see."

"Ohh and, Hyoudou Issei was it?"

Issei stopped eating and look up to setsuna.

"Yes?"

"There are some things we need to discuss, Sekiryuutei-dono."

Suddenly Issei got a bad premonition when he sees the grin on Setsuna's face.

* * *

-Britain-

Xenovia read the mail Griselda Quarta sent her. Leaning on the front door of the Shidou family's home is Dulio Gesualdo, the Catholic Church's strongest Exorcist and the new addition to the team for their next mission.

"A remnant of the Fairy Tale terrorist organization was spotted in Scotland. We are to hunt them down and destroy them."

"That's basically it. I'll be tagging along for this mission. Based on the data we have, the remnants consists of a vampire that can freely shapeshift, a demon fox with seven tails, and an individual made from part of Alucard. They are very powerful, easily ultimate-class in strength, each of them. The fact that they survived the massive battle that destroyed their organization speaks volume of their skill."

Xenovia could agree with Dulio's assessment of the targets' strength. She had heard about the catastrophic battle on Fairy Tale's floating fortress. Many power-houses were present there. The Hakuryuukou, Slash Dog of Grigori, Absolute Demise, Sepiroth Graal, three Shinso counting Alucard himself, a demigod of Amaterasu who also wields Innovate Clear, three youkai lords, and some other fighters of equal power and even a god if the report was correct.

And him.

Shidou Haruka was present in that battle wielding power never seen before.

To survive all that monstrous fighters, their targets are certainly powerful. Xenovia will admit that she could probably win in single combat but against all of them? She will lose. They are all top notch fighters. Xenovia knew she has grown more powerful but she's not arrogant enough to say that she will definitely win against someone who had survived a monstrous battle like what is now known as the Fairy Tale incident.

The backup in the form of the strongest exorcist is definitely appreciated.

"Do we need to take Irina?"

"She's being called back by the Protestant Church. Both of us will be sufficient for this mission."

"Alright. So we will depart in a few hours, right?"

Dulio nodded. He then left Xenovia to give her time to prepare, or that's what Xenovia thought. Now that he had delivered the message, he can spend his remaining time finding some cuisine to sample. Of course, those who rarely work with Dulio wouldn't know this.

Xenovia went back to the house to prepare to depart.

* * *

-On a plane to Scotland-

On a plane heading for Scotland, Shidou Haruka sat near the window looking dazed as he watches the clouds. He had departed seven hours ago from Japan and he felt a little bad for not saying goodbye to Issei. He'll be back in a few days anyway so he didn't really think about it much. What he is thinking though is about the news he got.

'So Kuyou and his gangs have resurfaced in Scotland. Why are they there anyway?'

[Hmm, I do have a few educated guess.]

'Really? Shoot away'

[You remember the rumors about a new terrorist organization currently lying low?]

'The Khaos Brigade?'

[Yes. This is only my guess but Kuyou and the other Fairy Tale remnants might be thinking of joining Khaos Brigade.]

Haruka had a thoughtful look as he consider Eterna's theory since it does make sense.

[…A storm is coming.]

'What?'

Haruka was surprised at Eterna's sudden warning, her voice even more serious than when they talked about Khaos Brigade and the Fairy Tale remnants, making Haruka suddenly shifting his position which startled the man sitting beside him.

'What do you mean a storm is coming?'

[The possibilities are converging to a single point. We're on a crossroad, Haruka.]

Haruka widened his eyes as he finally understands what Eterna is implying. As the personification of Infinite Possibilities, Eterna can feel the many 'possibilities' that can happen. She used to be able to view clearly the events of what's to come but she prefers not to. Now she had lost the ability to view all the possible future, only knowing the 'convergence point' which is according to her is a crucial event where every possibility that are not too far with each other will converge, a point where the world will start 'branching' again. It is hard to describe as is the power of all Infinities but this power of her is definitely the hardest and most abstract to explain.

But one thing both of them know is that something big is about to happen. Now the idea of going to Scotland doesn't seem so appealing at all.

* * *

 **And now the start of the new arc. It's a short arc, really. This one will deal with the backlash from Haruka's action and stuff. Of course, it is obvious what will happen now. Yup, Haruka and Xenovia's first confrontation. Well, there is also Dulio and some others. This chapter also introduce Seimei Setsuna, a very important character who wields Innovate Clear who is also a demigod born from Amaterasu. Issei will be spending some times with him to get stronger.**

 **Anyway, Haruka will reveal another copied gear in this arc. I might reveal the name of Eterna's gear but that remains to be seen.**

 **As for the reviews. Seems like my readers are those who are sick of Rias since I haven't got any complain yet.**

 **dragonrider66: I don't really like Rias anyway. After getting pass the hype of devils and breasts, I found her to be a boring character. Really, not a good heroine in my opinion. Basically, Rias' only appeal as a heroine is her physical beauty. I might make a fic where Rias lost everything, maybe here, but I will just be wasting time if I focus on making Rias miserable. No, I'm quite fair so I'll just demote her to a mob character. As for the prisoners, nothing much will happen. Mittelt will be interrogated by Setsuna while Issei will be training. Kiba and Koneko are still unconscious due to having their evil pieces taken out. Eterna is just that awesome.**

 **Neo Longinus: Kuoh is actually devil territory for a long time in the LN. I think it was explained by Zekram Bael. But here all of Japan without exception is Shinto territory with Kuoh loaned to the Belial clan and ONLY Belial clan. Basically, it is no longer devil territory since after Cleria Belial's death the contract was finished. The Shinto faction never loaned Kuoh to Gremory so she is trespassing on Shinto territory. She doesn't even have any Belial blood. It is only because she haven't done anything of note that the Shinto faction haven't done anything to her. But if let's say Setsuna who is the son of Amaterasu made a fuss about it... that's some of the leverage needed to win in the political front to handle the backlash of what Haruka did.**

 **Shikkokuakushintei: I'm also fed up with seeing Rias' name as main character. And her plot usually involves saving her from Riser and the lucky main character somehow fell for her. Sometimes I just don't get it. Well if anyone were to save Rias in my story then it will all be for political reason. Having Lucifer owing you a favor is not bad. Plus I always like blue more than red... unless it is a dragon. Red dragons are awesome, red devils are generic.**

 **NekusPrime42: Yup, she's screwed... unless someone wants to get Sirzechs' favor and made a deal with him.**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: Plans for Kiba and Koneko are in motion. As for more copied gear, I already know what I want to give Haruka. Just wait for it. I wish I could put Sairaorg in my stories but I never focus on the devil side so it's hard to put him in. I like him too. He's a respectable character, especially compared to all other devils. He is much too sincere to be a devil. I'll say this now, Sairaorg is human in all but blood.**

 **Vulkhanos: Kiba x Asia? That might be a good idea. And then I'll give Irina to Issei. Which reminds me, I still don't know who to pair Issei with. Irina is the best choice I have now though.**

 **Ohh and before I forget, I have a poll in my profile for Another DxD. Should I add Ciel to Noire's harem?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I really don't know how shit goes down so fast. This is totally crazy. Anyway, this arc will end in chapter 8 so 2 more chapters. After that I'll be working on Another DxD for a while before getting back here.**

 **Disclaimer: the usual**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Strongest Human vs Strongest Devil**

-Misaki city-

A young woman with purple hair carrying a suitcase and a sleeping one year old child slides open the front door to the Seimei estate.

"I'm home, Setsuna!"

She called out. But there was no reply.

'Maybe he went out.'

She thought. But then she listened carefully and almost dropped both her suitcase and her child.

BOOM

Sounds of explosions came from the rear garden.

The woman immediately put her child and suitcase in the living room and rush to see what is happening in her home. When she got to the rear garden, she saw Setsuna fighting against a brown-haired boy who has a red gauntlet on his left hand. Well, fighting would be a stretch to describe what is happening.

Setsuna is chasing after the boy while shooting fireballs. The boy looks like he is crying as he evades Setsuna's attacks.

"Come on Issei-kun! If you don't fight back, how will I train you!"

"No way! I'll be killed if I am hit with the flame of Amaterasu!"

"You're a dragon and I'm not using the flame of Amaterasu. It's just my slightly hyped up flame capable of melting steel in seconds!"

"That's still bad! Get away from me you pyromaniac!"

Seimei Mizore, formerly Shirayuki Mizore could only stare at the sight of her husband chasing after a younger boy while cackling like a maniac as he throws fire at him. It does make him look like a pyromaniac. Seeing that it is not a battle (if it can even remotely be considered as one) Mizore went back to the house. It's almost time for lunch.

* * *

"Maa, for all it's worth, I don't think it's too bad. You managed to get second liberation. You're progressing quite nicely, Issei-kun."

Setsuna has a satisfied smile as he eats his wife's home-made dinner. Issei though is still rubbing the burned part of his head while sobbing.

"You're horrible."

"Haruka would've done worse. Which one do you prefer, evading fireballs or dodging a rain of swords?"

Issei gulps. He had seen Haruka rain swords on devils and it scared him. Taking it into consideration, evading Setsuna's flame is better than being rained with swords. At least he has some resistance to flame.

On Issei's right side is Asia who is currently healing him with her sacred gear while smiling wryly.

"…Setsuna, who are these people?"

Mizore asks.

"Hmm? Ahh, sorry about that. I forgot to introduce them. The boy is Hyoudou Issei, the current Sekiryuutei. The girl is Asia Argento, a former nun who wields Twilight Healing. They are Haruka's friends."

"Haruka?"

"Yeah. He came here around yesterday to drop these guys before heading out again at night. We found remnants of the Fairy Tale and he insists that he wants to go. He'll be back in a few days. Until then, I'm taking care of them."

Mizore nodded. That's just like Haruka. He comes and go in but a moment, usually bringing trouble with him.

"So, what trouble did he bring this time?"

Mizore ask the million dollar question. She is no stranger to trouble but when it comes to Haruka, it gets complicated. She has to ask. Setsuna is finding it hard how to tell his wife.

"Well, it goes like this…"

By the end of the conversation, Mizore had cemented Haruka as the number one trouble magnet in the whole world inside her mind… and of course also a troublemaker.

* * *

-Glasgow-

"Achoo! *sniff*"

[Caught a cold?]

'No. You do know that I am basically unable to get sick what with your prana running through my body. Someone must be talking about me.'

Haruka blew his nose with a tissue and throw it away into a nearby trashcan. He had just finished eating and about to head to their target location.

'So where are we going?'

[Ahh, it's actually quite to the north in the highlands. I recognize the place. You remember the book series Harry Potter?]

'Yes, I've read them all.'

[Hogwarts is based on the castle we'll be going to. The precise location is also the same. The writer probably came across it. It was built by an old acquaintance of Vince.]

'Vince?'

[One of your predecessors, Vincent Edgeworth. The acquaintance in question is a Scottish Monster Tamer, one Wallace Mcadder. Believe it or not, he started the legend of the Loch Ness monster. He hatched an unknown sea monster's egg and raised it. He sent the sea monster to Loch Ness before he died. To date, the monster remains untameable. It is a powerful sea monster equal to a dragon king under water but still formidable even on dry land though not as powerful.]

'Eterna, you're rambling.'

[Ehh, Uhh… sorry.]

'Don't worry. I'm used to it. Anyway, back to the main topic.'

[Right. Anyway, I can guide you to Mcadder's castle. Hogwarts is like a renewed and repurposed version of the castle so you won't get lost if you remember the layout from the movies. We'll enter from the underground pipeline.]

'You mean the chamber of secrets?'

[Basically. What do you expect? Wallace was a monster tamer. He would have a Basilisk or two, a kraken in the lake and a Garuda, he even has a true Phoenix, not the cheap devil knockoff. He also has a few earth dragons and Undine, the ladies one, not the devil-forsaken Undines of familiar forest.]

'…do you think that Harry Potter was written because of Castle Mcadder and its creatures?'

[Quite possibly. Fawkes is most likely based on Estel, Wallace's phoenix. Even back then, Castle Mcadder and its surrounding forest and lake is a wondrous place.]

Haruka hailed a taxi as he continue to listen to Eterna's stories. Eterna could get carried away when telling stories of the past. Reminiscing is actually a hobby of hers.

When Haruka got into the taxi and rode away, a pair of Church Agents walks out from the local train station just across the street. The blue-haired exorcist noticed the familiar chestnut hair and silhouette and almost tripped due to surprise. Her colleague who is currently asking for direction didn't notice though.

'Haruka!'

Xenovia thought. Then again, it shouldn't come as a surprise for her. Haruka was present in the large battle against Fairy Tale. If that was indeed him, that means he came to finish the task. No, Xenovia knew it is him so she did what's most logical to her at that time.

She call a taxi and told the driver to follow Haruka's ride, forgetting all about Dulio. Her heart began to race as she think about how she will face the elder Shidou sibling. Too bad that Irina couldn't come. She would've liked to say something to her brother.

'Am I strong enough to face him this time?'

The thought of her reunion with Haruka which could only end in a battle occupies her mind. She never considers any other possibility. She knows it for a fact. The moment they met on the battlefield, they will fight. For her, that is the only possible conclusion. It hurts her. She doesn't want to fight him. Not because she is afraid but because it pains her to consider him as an enemy.

But he had decided to stand on the opposite side of the field, not beside her like they're supposed to be.

'God, if this is a trial, please grant me the strength to overcome it. I cannot do this alone.'

Xenovia earnestly prayed in her heart. She both look forward and dreaded the moment when they meet. She will need every ounce of strength to face him and pray that her faith will prevent her heart from faltering when the time came.

* * *

-Mcadder Forest-

Haruka walks into Mcadder Forest and felt himself passing through a barrier.

[Bounded field, both to hide Castle Mcadder and the deeper forest from the mundane and keep the animals from exiting the forest. Can't have all those large beasts rampaging around the mundane world, can we?]

'So Rowling is part of the supernatural world?'

[Most likely. Anyway, you noticed it, right?]

'…'

[Let's finish off Fairy Tale before meeting her.]

Haruka silently nodded. It will take Xenovia a while to breach the bounded field. Since Eterna knew many things about Castle Mcadder, Haruka could pass through easily but it will take some time for anyone else to pass through.

That was when it happened.

A massive explosion happened in the direction of the castle. The explosion was so large that Haruka could see the castle being blown sky high and the lake's water bursting to the air, making a small rain.

[Power of Destruction.]

Eterna growled as she identified what caused that explosion. The barrier still holds so Xenovia hadn't entered what Haruka knew will become a massive battlefield. That's good. If what Eterna implies is right, he will have a truly troublesome battle at hand. Haruka rushed towards the direction of the explosion with his impressive speed, becoming nothing more than a blur. When he finally got to the other side of the forest, he was greeted by a truly horrifying sight.

Scorched earth, dried up lake, thousands of pieces of what used to be a magnificent castle lying around.

And in the center of it all, a very handsome crimson-haired male wearing armor and cape smirking at him.

[Sirzechs… Gremory…]

Eterna had never sounded so angry. Indeed, at the center of it all is Sirzechs Lucifer, previously Sirzechs Gremory, in all his terrible might. There's no need to ask, Fairy Tale was no more, destroyed by the Super Devil himself. So the host of Eterna came face-to-face with Maou Lucifer.

"Sirzechs Lucifer, what are you doing here?!"

Haruka demanded while Eterna secretly build up power.

"I've recently received a news. A certain infamous stray exorcist had infiltrated my sister's territory and kidnapped her servants."

"And what of it?"

"You see, kidnapping is a serious offense everywhere. You understand then that we cannot just let you go."

"I expected that but for the Maou himself to come after me, I am truly honored. I didn't know that Rias Gremory is such a crybaby that she ran back to her brother to solve her problem."

The jab from Haruka earned him a small ball of destructive energy being hurled to his face at high speed. Before it can hit him though, three swords appear and block Sirzechs' sudden retaliation to the insult.

"Please, try not to insult Ria-tan in my face if you wish to live longer."

"So you really are a siscon."

Sirzechs frowned.

"You seem to be very calm. Not many can do that when they met me, especially not a human."

Instead of replying, Haruka tossed two objects which landed right in front of Sirzechs' foot. Those objects are a rook and knight piece, the evil pieces he extracted.

"The devils are no more."

Haruka said, though perhaps he shouldn't have phrased it that way.

"I see."

Suddenly, a large amount of power is released from Sirzechs Lucifer's body. It is so vast and intense that the ground shook and the wind howls as Sirzechs shows the world why he is known as a Maou and super devil.

'Why the hell did I provoke him anyway?'

[In the first place, there's no other option except to fight. He has been wanting to kill you right from the start. Such is the nature of a siscon, especially a Gremory.]

Eterna spoke in a very calm voice. Inside the sacred gear, the embodiment of infinite possibility is standing proud and tall in her inner world, ready to battle.

In sync with each other, Eterna and her host grinned.

"Well, it seems that there's no way for a diplomatic solution. It's time for an aggressive negotiation."

"[DOUBLE BALANCE BREAKER!]"

As one the duo spoke.

Haruka release an equally incredible amount of power as Sirzechs Lucifer himself, surprising the super devil.

"Sync 70%"

Haruka's hair turns golden, the same shade as Eterna and so does his eyes. A black cape materialized behind him fluttering, carrying a crest of five cherry blossom petals making a star. Storm began to gather as Haruka raise his hand up high, activating his second copied gear. Thousands upon thousands of powerful holy swords much stronger than Excalibur fragments began to form all around him. Haruka himself draws his original sacred gear. Even Sirzechs Lucifer is awed by the strength possessed by the host of Eterna as the wind carry him to the air.

"Such power, no human could've achieved it."

"Then you're underestimating humans, Lucifer!"

Thunderstorm rages as Haruka's swords faced Sirzechs' power of destruction.

The strongest human fought against the strongest devil.

* * *

 **Seriously, how it escalates to this level is beyond me. True Haruka will fight Sirzechs one day but this is too fast. Then again, he is a die hard siscon. Any offense to his sister will be taken care by him. Plus Haruka is a stray exorcist so him hunting Haruka personally has no real political repercussions due to Haruka having no real political importance to any faction. But of course, Eterna is an unknown factor to anyone.**

 **Also, there is a reason why Haruka's eyes turns gold when he fights and now his hair too. Haruka himself, although possessing a considerable amount of magical power for a human, it is still very limited. His magical power is supplied by Eterna and that's why sync is necessary. The larger the synchronization, the more power Haruka can use. Haruka is the strongest host of Eterna since he can sync up to 70%, the largest number of all the other hosts. If not, he would've died of exhaustion doing a double Balance Breaker.**

 **As for the other sacred gear in his possession, it is Zenith Tempest. Should be obvious since he was an exorcist who works closely with Dulio once.**

 **Zenith Tempest Balance Breaker [Wrath of Heaven]: The ability to create and control a massive thunderstorm and the infusion of elements to his swords at a level above what Blade Blacksmith can do. Increased attack power of elemental magic, especially wind, water, and thunder.**

 **Blade Blacksmith Balance Breaker [Sword of Eternal Twilight]: The holy swords Haruka creates now became near-indestructible and contains a staggering amount of holy power equal to the likes of Durandal and Ascalon. The sharpness also increases to the point of matching Durandal. All in all, this balance breaker was inspired by the holy sword Durandal due to it being Xenovia's sword. Its destructive power is also close to match the true holy sword.**

 **Next chapter will be the fight with Sirzechs and after that will be the confrontation with Xenovia. Now that I think of it, I used the Fairy Tale remnants as bait! Ohh and Mizore finally appears in the story.**

 **Now for revs.**

 **raketsou: blue and swords scene? What's that? Oh and a nice idea. Maybe I should add Koneko to Issei's harem. He still wants to be a harem king after all.**

 **.vendicatore: Nope. They'll stay as their original races... well, maybe they will turn into something, maybe not. I don't know. I'll just wing it.**

 **Vulkhanos: Setsuna is my OC and the protagonist of the prequel of this story. As for a profile, I'll put it below.**

 **Guest: The info about him able to turn back reincarnation won't get out. It will be a closely guarded secret. Devils will attempt to kill him though. The church won't go after him though, not actively at least. Like it or not, he is one of the strongest exorcist and swordsman they once had. They also suspect that he is a Godslayer which means killing him would take at least a god or two, something they currently don't have. Plus he hunts devils most of the time and solve problems (and creates them too) so leaving him alone is currently the best option. As for Azazel, he has met the Governor after the Fairy Tale incident where he met Vali and Ikuse Tobio. Of course, Azazel is interested in him. For Kiba x Asia, I am tempted to do it now. The God Haruka slay is an Irish one but I won't tell which and no, he won't become like Scathach. As for the devils... only time will tell.**

 **dragonrider66: So the idea for Issei's pairing are currently Irina and Shirone. Maybe I'll add Sona just for fun or make Vali female since I haven't shown him yet. Or maybe some RtV characters like Kurumu or Akua. Yes, Akua sounds good.**

 **Rias Detractor: In 'A Demon Lord's Hero' by Fahad09, Emiya Shirou blames it all on Sirzechs who plan to have Rias be at those place at those time. I'm also a little confused with the Kiba situation. Why the hell did she get close to a church-related territory? That's just plain suicide for a young devil. Rias is not particularly bright, isn't she? Without her powerful peerage, she would've died many times over.**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: The situation has become so complicated politically and Haruka is in huge clusterfuck, enough said about that. Haruka's confrontation with Xenovia will be in 2 chapters after the fight with Sirzechs. Now that you mention Rossweisse, I'm wondering how I can use him. And since we like Sairaorg, I think I'll give him a great role in Another DxD or in another story. He deserves recognition.**

 **Seimei Setsuna**

 **Age: 20**

 **Power Level: Mid-tier God-class**

 **Weapon: Innovate Clear, Flames of Amaterasu, Shikigami (rarely used), Onmyoujutsu (rarely used), Pyrokinesis, Aerokinesis**

 **Family: Amaterasu (mother), unnamed father, Shirayuki Mizore (wife), Seimei Konoha (son)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I still don't know how the hell things escalate this far, seriously.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Wrath of Eterna**

When Xenovia arrived at Haruka's destination, she tried following him into the forest but was stopped by a barrier. Not wanting to be halted, she drew Durandal and try to hack at the barrier which ended in a failure.

"This barrier is powerful."

She clicked her tongue and try to think of a few ways to bypass this powerful barrier. Sadly, infiltration is never something she's good at and the only way she knows how to break a barrier is by overpowering it but this barrier is connected to the leyline and it was made with old and powerful magic, something she doubt she could break with her level of power.

Shortly after, she felt the ground shook and to her surprise the barrier significantly weaken and became unstable. Using Durandal, she cut open the barrier and immediately head to the source of the explosion. Thundercloud began to gather which is strange since the sky was clear not long ago. She has no doubt that it is created by magic and it must be extremely powerful.

Xenovia gasps when she got to the edge of the forest where all she sees is a massive crater like someone had just dropped an atomic bomb on the area. Whoever did it is extremely powerful.

Xenovia look up.

"No… it can't be… the Crimson Satan!"

Xenovia prayed to God when she saw the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer with all his twelve devil wings out in all their devil glory. His power had risen to a height so great that Xenovia is trembling on her feet. She is witnessing the power of the Crimson Satan.

Her eyes then turn to the opponent of the infamous Maou Lucifer and she almost faint.

"Haruka!"

Floating in the air on the opposite side of the Crimson Satan is who Xenovia always believed to be the strongest exorcist. With a grin that Xenovia always sees when he is excited or about to do something normally suicidal, Shidou Haruka drew his famed katana.

The crimson blade shines brightly even now, showing the world its peerless edge. A magnificent weapon that Xenovia knew is equal to or maybe above her own Durandal.

"Is he really going to fight the Crimson Satan?"

Xenovia ask nobody in particular. Unlike herself who is barely standing from the presence of Lucifer, Haruka look just like how he used to, just like in a normal battle. Truly Haruka is beyond her even now. Clasping her hands together, Xenovia prayed.

"Haruka… don't die."

And the two titanic force clashes in a flash of crimson and gold.

* * *

[Haru, I have only one order for you…]

Haruka brought his true sacred gear to the front, holding it with one hand with the tip of the blade on the same level as his eye.

[…destroy the Lucifer.]

'Acknowledge. Let's hunt, partner!'

The former exorcist and maou charged at each other.

It is a brutal and massive battle despite being fought by only two people. Sirzechs' Ruin The Extinct clashes with Haruka's Sword of Eternal Twilight. The two powers flying around their respective master, not letting the opposing force touch their conjuror. As the swords and orbs dances at high speed in a battle for supremacy, the human and maou fought.

Sirzechs Lucifer is truly worthy of the title maou, no, perhaps it is more correct that the position of maou exists just for him and that the death of Lucifer is inevitable just to give him the position. Eterna could tell, Sirzechs Lucifer is at least ten times stronger than the original Lucifer. Both him and Ajuka Beelzebub could give God of the Bible at full strength a very hard fight. Of course, God of the Bible is still much stronger as his power is above even Shiva, the current strongest God in existence. But for a devil to reach such level of power is already impressive.

While Ruin The Extinct clashes with Sword of Eternal Twilight, Haruka tries to dominate Sirzechs in a contest of magic. Everytime Sirzechs created a larger orb of destruction, Haruka would counter using dozens of blade carried by a wind vortex laced with a large amount of holy power.

"It seems I underestimate you. Your swords and mastery of magic is far above any normal magician or sacred gear wielder. Let's take this up a notch shall we?"

Ruin The Extinct became even more condensed. Now instead of cancelling each other, Sirzechs' power of destruction began destroying Haruka's sword one by one at incredible speed. Only multiple swords can cancel his more condensed orbs. Before Haruka knew it, dozens of orbs are heading towards him.

"Tch, as expected of the strongest devil."

Sirzechs smirked as his orbs were about to hit the former exorcist. One hit is enough to destroy a human, no matter how powerful they are. But his victory was short-lived when all his orbs were cleanly cut by a flash of crimson and gold.

Haruka had used his true sacred gear to slice all of Sirzechs' orbs. Those orbs are the result of his continuous training and dedication into mastering the Power of Destruction combined with the talent of the Gremory family. Seeing his prized power sliced by an unknown weapon of course surprised Sirzechs.

"How…"

"As expected of the Crimson Satan. I really need to go all out. Projectile blades version switch to version 2."

Haruka began creating more blades. This time, they are smaller and shaped like a kunai without a handle, something very far from a sword. But as they are still classified as 'blades' even in a very remote sense, his sacred gear to still create them. These small projectiles are made even more durable and Haruka infused a larger amount of holy power combined with lightning element from his Zenith Tempest copy to further empower them.

The battlefield was reset once again with Ruin The Extinct trying to gain superiority over Swords of Eternal Twilight ver2.

Sirzechs shot bullets of destructive power from a magic circle he created as Haruka began shooting lightning and fire infused with holy power as well as controlling the atmosphere by creating a large storm to hinder Sirzechs' flight.

Sirzechs fend of the storm's interference by creating a personal field around him laced with destructive power. It is ingenious in Haruka's mind and serves to proof Sirzechs' power once again. It takes everything from Haruka to make blades to match Ruin The Extinct while also controlling storm and personally battling Sirzechs in a magical dogfight. He almost died when Sirzechs suddenly make fifty magic circles that shot bullets of destructive power like a machinegun. Although the power of destruction fired by Sirzechs is several levels weaker than his signature attack, it is still a maou's magic. Only Haruka's timely activation of his wings provided him with enough mobility to avoid the attacks and cut down some.

Now Haruka had activated Eterna's Wings of Light. A pair of large wings made of light appears on his back. It is nothing like an angel's wings as they are still physical feather wings but this is truly wings made of pure light with no solid form. Haruka did not use it at the beginning since it costs him some stamina but it seems that he cannot hold back anything.

In response to Sirzechs' barrage, Haruka began shooting thunders from himself and the stormcloud to shoot Sirzechs' projectile down before they can strike him. Golden lightning cracks and strike the crimson orbs and both cancel each other out. But Haruka know that if this goes on, he will lose simply because Sirzechs has more magical energy in him than he does.

Well, technically, Haruka's magical energy is limitless as he draws his power from Eterna who possess infinite power but the more number of attacks and power he use, the faster he is drained, both in body and mind. It is a testament of his mental fortitude that he's not having a headache as he controls thousands of flying blades while also shooting elemental magic in a dogfight with the strongest devil.

But now it is time to make it decisive. Despite his great prowess in using his copied gear, Haruka's number one weapon will always be his sword and his forte will always be close combat.

[Beware, Haru. He became Lucifer for a reason. Do not underestimate him even if he is not specialized in close combat!]

Eterna warned. As much bad blood as she has with devils, especially a Gremory, it will be a mistake to underestimate an enemy of Sirzechs' caliber even if they will be fighting in Haruka's specialization.

Keeping Eterna's warning in mind, Haruka rush through the storm with his sword ready to strike down Lucifer.

* * *

Dulio Gesualdo arrived soon after the fight had started. He wanted to scold Xenovia for leaving him behind without saying anything. But his priority soon changes to protecting the younger exorcist when he witnessed the epic battle that is taking place.

Using his sacred gear's power over air, Dulio evacuate himself and Xenovia as far away as possible from the battlefield.

It was horrible. The destruction caused had reached the size of a large town. Earth are scorched, pieces of trees are carried by the storm and chunks of rocks are hurled everywhere and the damage only grown bigger as the battle escalates. Deep craters are made, explosions happen everywhere, a mountain was even obliterated as blades, orbs, and elements rampage on the Scottish highland. If this were to happen in New York like in many movies, the city would've already been leveled and still the damage will continue to rise. Even now, the entire Mcadder land had been reduced to piles of rubles and ashes.

It is truly a battle between monsters.

What is more perplexing is that one of them is Shidou Haruka and he is the one who is controlling the weather. Dulio can feel it. The storm reaches far to almost half the Scotland but the center will always be here in this region. Haruka is commanding the atmosphere itself to fight Sirzechs Lucifer. His command over the element is so great that he is fighting equally with the Crimson Satan. Even Dulio doubts he could do that with Zenith Tempest.

The storm he creates is massive and the lightning he shots are equal to Zeus. There are also jets of water whipping the power of destruction and flames burning the devils' magic. But Dulio noticed the similarity between all things that Haruka uses.

They all contain some divine property and a very large amount of holy energy comparable to the Seraphs.

That should be impossible.

Then again, Haruka fighting Sirzechs Lucifer on equal ground and controlling the weather should've been impossible. His power is only Blade Blacksmith. The power he shows are god-level, something to be expected from a Longinus used by powerful beings, not a normal sacred gear used by a human.

"Haruka."

Dulio look at Xenovia who is staring into the distance at the epicenter of the titanic clash, her expression filled with worry for Shidou Haruka. Dulio knew they are VERY close with capital V. There must be a whole lot of emotions that she is currently feeling.

"Please… don't die."

Xenovia Quarta prayed.

* * *

Sirzechs cannot believe that the human is matching him blow for blow. His Ruin The Extinct are engaging the boy's signature flying blades that has apparently reached balance breaker to a level never before seen. Then again, he wouldn't have done so well if it were not for the staggering amount of holy power he is commanding. If it were Sword Birth, Sirzechs knew his Ruin The Extinct would reign supreme. But as powerful as his attack is, it is still weak to holy power. That is what the boy is exploiting. All his attacks are laced with holy power that is equal to an attack made by a Seraph. This made his magic able to stand up to Sirzechs'. Not only that, Sirzechs also noticed some traces of divinity, making them even more potent.

Sirzechs Lucifer now fights Shidou Haruka not for his sister but because he is extremely dangerous. Of course he had heard of the former exorcist's name. The infamous exorcist who could kill ultimate class devils easily. It was rumored that he had killed a god during the Fairy Tale incident. Nobody believes that. He is just a human wielding a sacred gear that's not even a Longinus. As skilled as he was, killing a god is not possible.

Now Sirzechs think that the rumor is actually real.

Even now, he is fighting him with power beyond even the best Longinus wielder he had ever seen and he is pure human. But Sirzechs has his suspicion and it is confirmed in this battle. Shidou Haruka has multiple sacred gears and his mastery of them goes beyond even abnormal.

Shidou Haruka is possibly the single most dangerous human alive.

He will fight him and kill him not for his sister but for the Devils. The former exorcist is just too dangerous to be let running around. His stance on devils was clear. He dislike them greatly. The worst part about him is that it is hard to track him down and he is not bound by any organization.

Even alone, there is no doubt he can stand against the Underworld with the power he wields. Even if he will lose, a fight against him will be devastating. Anyone short of a Maou will just be going to their death.

'How can a human be so powerful?'

Sirzechs ask himself. He then see Haruka coming towards him. Knowing his intention, Sirzechs, for the first since the Civil War, drew his sword. It is an elegant crimson and black longsword with thick blade and crossguard shaped like a pair of devil wings. His personal weapon Veneficus coated in his power of destruction. Any run-of-the-mill sword will be cleaved in two when meeting his.

Haruka's crimson blade meets his and golden aura clashes with his crimson. Sirzechs is of course surprised when a sword he doesn't know could match his Veneficus.

"That's not an ordinary sword."

"You only figured that out now?"

As fast as lightning, Haruka had pulled back his sword and made a slash at the maou's legs. Sirzechs flew higher to evade while also countering him by slashing him from above. Haruka managed to position his sword over his head to block the maou's sword from cleaving his head.

The two fighters began to clash with their swords as they fly at near super-sonic speed while trying to get past each other's defense. While Sirzechs proves to be the superior in strength and skill, Haruka made up for it with speed and responsiveness. The movement of their blades looks like a mere blur even in the eye of a knight-enhanced devil.

But Haruka's talent in swordsmanship exceeds Sirzechs' expectation even as they dodge each other's magical barrage that are still trying to gain supremacy around them. Sirzechs made a quick thrust at Haruka's throat at his highest speed.

"Mumyou Sandanzuki!"

A quick triple thrust that happens at the same time, a demonic sword technique that cannot be blocked due to the breakdown in causality by creating the impossible situation of 'three thrusts made at the same time'. A technique Sirzechs learned from Okita Souji, his knight, when he had free time.

But it is not enough to defeat Haruka.

The former exorcist's senses had been trained to 'feel' an attack of that kind being executed. Shidou Haruka did not become a master swordsman by following a human's training method. No, even if he cannot block it or actually see it, he had 'experienced' such impossible strikes in his training with Eterna deep in his mind. So far, he never once managed to survive the attack delivered at light speed by the Infinity.

But Sirzechs' technique is not as perfect as Okita Souji who in turn is still nowhere as fast Eterna who could literally attack at light speed. So in a burst of speed faster than even the sword technique itself, Haruka turned and spun in the air as he let Sirzechs flew through his previous position. As he turn a full 180', Haruka's sword moves.

It was only Sirzechs' excellent reflex that saved him from losing his neck, but he still cannot fully evade Haruka's sudden counterattack due to surprise and Sirzechs Lucifer for the first time was cut right on his left eye.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sirzechs Lucifer's scream was heard. After being in a stalemate for too long, Haruka drew first blood. Sirzechs attempts to heal his eye using magic but he can feel the burning sensation of a very powerful holy element in his wound. As he doesn't have enough knowledge of healing magic to heal a damage dealt by such level of holy element, he decided to just isolate the damage to his eye, preventing the holy element from spreading further and burning him from the inside.

[No matter how powerful you are, you are still a devil. Holy element will always be devastating to you.]

Eterna smirked.

But Haruka also did not emerge unscatched. The maneuver he just did went beyond the limit of his body even if it was reinforced using Eterna's magic to be far above even supernatural creatures. Haruka could feel all his muscles being strained to the limit and even suffer internal damages from torn nerves. Eterna is healing him but it will take time. His right hand also feels a little numb.

Sirzechs who lost his eye and still feeling the incredible pain from the holy element began to fight defensively. Haruka push his advantage even with his overstrained body. Sirzechs knew he is losing ground as Haruka's relentless attacks are getting harder to block or evade. He had lost his shoulder armor and his cape and the maou is sporting lots of cuts on his body. Haruka is indeed the superior swordsman and Sirzechs knew it.

"*huff huff* To think that the first time I'm being pushed back in a battle is by a human."

"What's wrong maou-sama? Out of breath already?"

"…you're much too dangerous to be left alive. This is not just about Rias anymore. You're a danger to devils with your power and your view. It seems that it was a mistake to wait this long to go all out."

"Ehh…"

Suddenly Haruka could not feel his right arm where he held his sacred gear. Instinctively, the former exorcist flew backward with the greatest speed he could muster, his sacred gear now materializing in his left hand. He look to his right side to find where his arm once was to be empty and blood flowing out. Not even caring for more than a split second that he had lost his right arm, Haruka put on a spell to stop the bleeding and turn to what caused his injury in the first place.

It is no longer the maou he fought moments ago. The being in front of him looks humanoid but it is not a living being. It is crimson and exuding a colossal amount of energy. The very earth itself shook and the air twisted around it. What was once Sirzechs Lucifer is not just a thing that becomes the embodiment of the power of destruction.

[Tch, his true form huh.]

Eterna clicked her tongue in annoyance while Haruka have trails of sweat running down his face. Even he is overwhelmed by the being's presence.

Sirzechs Lucifer has truly seen Shidou Haruka as a powerful threat.

'Ohh shit!'

Haruka screamed in his mind as the air became corrosive and his aura began to wane, devoured by the destructive being in front of him. Even his Balance Breakers had been destroyed completely.

When Sirzechs Lucifer unleashed his true form, everything was devoured. The mountains, the lake, the earth itself, everything. That includes the Atmosphere and Haruka's blades.

Now Haruka understands why the Lucifer is counted as one of the most powerful being in existence. His current form is just too much. His previous form looks like nothing in comparison to the thing he is staring.

'Why the hell did we pick a fight with this thing?'

[…honestly, it's just our luck. Blame it all on a certain whiny devil with red hair. Then again, some devil families are more messed up than the others. There's this devil clan once that practices incest for generations but they've been destroyed. That was during Satan's reign before Lucifer fell.]

'Somehow I think the Crimson Satan would've married his sister if he knew it was possible.'

[Meh, he certainly has the face of someone who would commit incest if it wasn't such a high taboo. The original Lucifer made it so. That clan I mentioned was destroyed by Lucifer himself.]

Then suddenly the thing created a huge orb of destruction. The orb continues to grow larger and larger until it is the size of a town, covering the sky until the light of the sun no longer touches the whole region. Seeing this, even Eterna pales. Not much for her safety as it is for Haruka's and the world

[The hell is he thinking?! Does he want to destroy the whole Europe?!]

Eterna angrily yelled in her gear.

"You're very powerful, exorcist. As a sign of respect, I will hold nothing back and destroy you thoroughly, Shidou Haruka!"

The being speaking in Sirzechs' voice throws the massive orb of destruction down to earth.

It seems hopeless. It looks as if there is no more hope. Anyone seeing this will say that and agree. That orb will not just obliterate the British isle but also half of Europe and part of America if it is allowed to explode.

"…guess I have no choice."

[Haru… no, you can't mean! You will die!]

"If I don't then we will all die."

[…Kh, if only we're not who we are.]

"If we're not who we are, we would've run away right now and leave the whole continent to be destroyed. We can't let that. Besides, Xenovia is right here along with Dulio and Irina and my parents. Failure is not an option even if it costs me my life!"

[Very well… LET US DESTROY THE STRONGEST MAOU!]

The two as one chanted as the being drops the orb of mass destruction.

"[I announce

I who bears the golden radiance

Am the one who embodies the hope of mankind

Holding the virtues of all heaven

And banishing all evils of all hell

I am the golden shield who protects the balance

In the name of this sword

I shall fulfill my vow

And cut through all the world's evil with its heavenly radiance

Eternal Twilight, release!]"

And Shidou Haruka was hit by the orb of destruction, disappearing into the vast collection of crimson demonic energy that embodies destruction itself.

…

…

…

...

...

But nothing else occurred.

The orb never landed.

It failed to reach the ground even when the being itself can no longer control it.

It shouldn't have happened.

Even the being, the source of that cataclysmic attack cannot comprehend why.

Until the orb burst from inside out, destroyed and then engulfed by the radiant golden light that slowly suppress the demonic power of the super devil.

"What?! Impossible! This light is… it's even brighter than Michael's light! Is it God?! It can't be, God is dead!"

 _"_ _True, God is dead, Sirzechs Lucifer."_

A voice, a young woman's voice that Sirzechs Lucifer didn't recognize echoes throughout the region but surprisingly, if he were to ask, nobody will say they hear a woman's voice even if they are directly below them.

Emerging from the light is a young woman of peerless beauty, even more beautiful than Gabriel or Aphrodite or Amaterasu. Sirzechs had never seen her before. The aura she let out scares him as it 'devours' his out-of-control power of destruction. She carries herself elegantly as she step out of the light, walking in the air as if it were solid ground. She wore velvet blue and white combat robe like a magician but her robe, Sirzechs can tell, was made with the same material as a goddess' garment. Her black cape fluttering in the wind bearing her crest, five cherry blossom petals forming a star right in the center. She has long silky golden hair that reach down to her back and her eyes also glows with the same color. She looks imposing despite not being very tall. With soft and regal voice, she spoke to the Maou.

 _"_ _My name is Eterna, one of the three Infinities. And this, Sirzechs Lucifer, is your execution. You've been found guilty of attempting to destroy Europe and pissing me off. The verdict is… death."_

Eterna draws a sword, the very same sword that Haruka uses. Her vessel, he sacred gear, Eternal Twilight. Pointing the blade at Lucifer, she suddenly disappear.

"!"

Before Lucifer could even react, a large chunk of its body made out of destructive energy was obliterated.

This is the power of an Infinity.

Sirzechs sends his power of destruction towards Eterna.

But with just a wave of her hand she release a huge wave of divine energy that destroy the very embodiment of destruction.

She did not disperse it nor block it nor seal it nor counter it.

She completely obliterated the power of destruction, destroying what was supposed to be destruction itself permanently. Lucifer's power did not regenerate.

It is something that should've been impossible.

But she is the embodiment of infinite possibility itself.

What can't she do?

"You… what are you?!"

 _"_ _Me? I told you, I am Eterna, one of the three Infinities. Although I am weaker than Great Red, I am stronger than Ophis. You, Sirzechs Lucifer, had pushed my host to the point that he released me. Congratulation, you are the first devil I personally kill with my own hands after thousands of years."_

Eternal Twilight began to glow as Sirzechs' fear increased. The divine energy gathered is far beyond what gods could possibly muster in such a short time. Even Shiva is not this powerful.

'Wait, one of the three Infinities? Eterna… The embodiment of Infinite Possibility! Just like Ophis who embodies the infinity of void and Great Red who represents the infinity of dreams, Eterna represents the infinite possibilities. She's on the same level as the strongest beings!'

Now Sirzechs knew he is doomed. He finally remember, an old tale from his great-grandfather, a sacred gear of incredible power whose wielder had been the reason for a dozen pillar's destruction and the death of the original Belial, Leviathan, and Beelzebub.

A sacred gear that housed one of the Infinities.

A sacred gear lost in time, forgotten due to the nightmare it inflicted on the devils.

This woman is the very being sealed inside that dreaded gear.

 _"_ _You are not the first Maou I have killed, Sirzechs Lucifer. Just pray that you are the last."_

With one wide swing Eterna shot a powerful beam of golden divine energy. It was the last thing Sirzechs Lucifer saw before his whole being was destroyed.

 _"…_ _not like a devil could pray anyway."_

The infinity let out a sigh of relief when she is sure that the super devil had been obliterated. But then she thought.

 _"_ _Won't killing him means more trouble for us in the future? It's just like declaring war with the Underworld, right? And why did we kill him anyway? Crippling him should do. No, in the first place, do we really have to fight him to the death?"_

Only now did Eterna realize that they've just made an epic screw up.

* * *

 **So passes Sirzechs Gremory, strongest devil the Underworld has ever seen. How the hell did it come to this? Well, I imagine both Haruka and Sirzechs are so hyped that they forgot to think about anything other than their fight, what with Haruka being able to match him with his double Balance Breaker. Actually, they don't really have to fight to the death. It just ended up like day due to being carried away by the situation. It started with Rias being offended and Zechsy being the siscon he is personally deal with the problem. It turns out he is actually biting more than he can chew and it escalates to an all-out battle that almost sunk Britain and cause devastating damage to the whole Europe.**

 **So the fight goes in 4 stages. Stage 1 is the magic battle which is the longest. They throw their respective magic at each other en mass. The second stage is shorter, the sword battle stage. Sirzechs loses here. The third stage is Sirzechs using his true form and then Haruka releasing Eterna. The fourth stage is Eterna finishing Sirzechs. It looks so easy, right? Well Eterna is rank 2 of the 3 Infinities. Can Sirzechs ever hope to match her? Never. But of course, releasing Eterna is basically a Juggernaut Drive for Haruka. We will see the aftermath in the next chapter where Haruka will fight Xenovia (if he still can).**

 **I have to say though that Eterna and Haruka really didn't think things through. Well, that's just them. It's exactly the reason why trouble always seems to follow them.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **dragonrider66: Yup, Shirone is Koneko. I'm going to refer to her with her real name. As for Vali, yeah, I'm not making him a female. I'll leave that to the other writers. As for Sairaorg's role in Another DxD, I have to think of some things. It might take a while. As for the takeover thing. I'm going for something similar with Eterna's release here for some sacred gears.**

 **redclaw39: Well, it will be hard to add Sona and Ravel to Issei's harem if Issei sides with Haruka. He just killed the strongest maou after all, although it is technically Eterna who did it. Maybe I'll have Issei in a separate faction or something if I want that to work. Come to think of it, it all started with Issei being killed by Raynare, right? Truly a strange chain of events.**

 **Vulkhanos: This is a stand-alone story so you don't need to read my other stories. Sacred Gear 0 is a prequel though. Ohh and I hate dogs so kill those puppies! mwahahahahaha!**

 **Sceonn: Nah, nothing like that. Though the fight became even.**

 **Deathwatch45: Sorry but I have everything planned... maybe... well I already have enough important OC for this story. Thanks for the offer though.**

 **raketsou: Gear Copy is one of its many features as the administrator gear but the Sacred Gear's main power lies in the sword and Eterna. For now the powers I have revealed are its indestructibility and extremely sharp cutting edge along with the ability to manifest aura to cover the blade. This is also the strongest sacred gear due to the fact that it supplies infinite magical energy. In the hand of a powerful magician, it is like a nuclear reactor. But the output is determined by the sync rate. 70% already allows Haruka to match Sirzechs' normal form. It is truly a powerful Longinus. As for the remaining 2 gear slots, I already have an idea for them.**

 **Always Guest: There you have it. Sirzechs is dead and that is because Rias let Issei die which leads to this very moment.**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: Haruka and Khaos Brigade would get along like oil with water. I already have a fixed team for Haruka anyway. As for how Sirzechs tracked Haruka. Yes, the evil pieces. He knew the possibility about it being tracked so he brought it with him. Though tracking him is hard, the Fairy Tale remnants is a big clue to Sirzechs. The faint signature heading to Scotland, Shidou Haruka, Fairy Tale remnants, it is not hard for him to deduce where he could find him even with minimal clue if you know him a little. As for Haruka vs Xenovia next chapter... I don't know if they will have to fight or just talk. Seriously, I'm having second thoughts. I'll probably wing it and hope for the best. The aftermath and consequences will be in next chapter or chapter 9.**

 **Ohh and sorry if the battle is still lacking. I'm not very good at it. Still learning and all and I'll keep improving. See ya all! One more chapter until I'm switching to Another DxD.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I said that this will be the last chapter before I return to Another DxD for a while, right? Well, I should probably put in the aftermath first so the next chapter will be the last one before I move to Another DxD. Seriously though, I don't know how the hell things escalate to this level.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Sword Dance of Stubborn Lovers**

Sirzechs Lucifer was defeated.

The Crimson Satan is dead.

Killed by an unknown woman

Dulio could only watch in awe at how easy it looks. One slash and the Lucifer was no more.

"That kind of power… to easily defeat the Crimson Satan, it can only be done by someone on the same level as Ophis."

"…Dulio-sama, you report to the higher ups about this."

"Wait, Xenovia-san, don't go alone!"

"I don't know who that woman is but if Haruka is there I'm going to find him!"

Dulio clicked his tongue as Xenovia ran faster and disappear from his view. But he doesn't give chase. Dulio Gesualdo turn back and use his Zenith Tempest to fly.

"Since I'm sure it is Haruka, then she'll definitely be okay. That guy would sooner challenge the whole world than kill her."

Dulio mused.

"Still, to think that the Crimson Satan would be defeated here, things will become complicated. Sirzechs Lucifer is the undisputed strongest devil. To be able to defeat him, how will the devils respond to this? They might send Ajuka Beelzebub but they know they will also risk him being defeated. Send the whole Maou? They don't even know the full power of Shidou Haruka. I wonder which direction will the world take now? And Haruka-kun, what are you planning for the supernatural world?"

Along with the wind itself, Dulio disappear to the skies of Scotland.

* * *

Once Eterna landed on the ground, the takeover wore off and the Infinity changed back to Shidou Haruka. The former exorcist panting as he try to get up on his feet with his sole remaining arm using Eternal Twilight as a crutch.

[You are truly the strongest host I ever have, Shidou Haruka.]

"I thought I was going to die. It appears that I'm alive. Good."

[Not so good when I tell you what happened. Look at your reflection now.]

Haruka wondered why Eterna told him to look at his reflection so he created a mirror using magic. His arm felt like it was burning when he does so even when he uses only a miniscule amount of magic. He look at his reflection and gasped.

Shidou Haruka's hair has turned completely white while his eyes have turned permanently gold.

[You have suffered a lot of damages. I'll need to do a full diagnose after this but I won't be so positive. Releasing me is equal to the Overdrive mode of Eternal Twilight. It is my own version of Juggernaut Drive and Breakdown The Beast. True since Eternal Twilight is a complete Sacred Gear there are various precautions installed and shouldn't be as bad as Juggernaut Drive and DEFINITELY not malevolent like that half-done program but it is still extremely dangerous. I am an Infinity, Haru. no matter what precautions I put, releasing my full power and making your body as my vessel will not end well.]

"…I suppose so."

Haruka slowly walk through the forest… or whatever was left of it… he's not even sure he is in Mcadder forest anymore. After walking for some time, Haruka decided to rest and recover his strength. He sat down under a tree and relax as he felt his body being slowly healed by Eterna. All his muscles are still sore but a little rest will be enough for him to recover.

Haruka tried making a fire and activating his Zenith Tempest to see if all is fine but Eterna stopped him.

[Don't! Right now all your magic circulation system is fried. I'm taking care of that but you won't be using any magic or sacred gears apart from Eternal Twilight for some time.]

Haruka nodded and let himself relax once again. He then look at the stump that was once his right arm.

'Any hope of replacing that?'

[From inside Eternal Twilight? Not a chance. I can show you how to create a mechanical arm though. In fact, Azazel could probably make you one.]

Haruka shrugged. Losing an arm is a cheap prize to pay for winning against one of the strongest being in the world. Then again, he knew the price must be much more than that. He just doesn't know it yet.

'Well, this is quite a victory but…'

[The consequences will be far-reaching. The power balance will shift and possibly chaos will ensue. We didn't think things through.]

Eterna's host nods. Truthfully, he didn't expect things to escalate so far, let alone to the level of shifting the supernatural world's power balance. It was supposed to be simple. Destroy the Fairy Tale remnants, throw away the evil pieces, get out of there, lay low somewhere for a while. But then again, his luck won't allow it. The host of Eterna must always be involved with the world, in good or bad way, known or unknown. That's how they operate, every each one of them. Fate guides them even as they move in the darkness in complete anonymity.

"Is that so?"

[Well it is a possibility. What we've done is a big thing after all… but the convergence is not fully complete yet.]

"Not yet?"

[No, not yet. There is one last thing that you need to face.]

Eterna gestured from inside her gear. Haruka took it as a sign for him to stand up and get ready for something so he did. When he got up and steadied himself, his now golden eyes met a set of familiar yellow eyes. The two of them smiles despite both of them holding their swords in position, acknowledging the presence of each other.

"Xenovia."

"Haruka."

If there is anything that could make Shidou Haruka's day both better and worse at the same time, it would be an encounter with Xenovia Quarta.

"…You've grown."

"So have you."

The two of them stayed in awkward silence for a while, unable to say anything first as the words they wish to utter stuck at the tip of their tongue until Haruka manage to continue.

"I'm sorry you have to find me in such a sorry state."

True, he looks horrible. Xenovia had never seen Haruka in such a bad state. But considering who he was fighting, it was to be expected.

"Still dressing as an exorcist?"

The Durandal wielder asked.

"I've been wearing church clothes for the majority of my life. It's my most comfortable piece of clothing."

Haruka replied with a light chuckle.

"So Xenovia, what will you do now?"

"Haruka… come ba—"

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"This time, there is no turning back, Xenovia. I have killed Sirzechs Lucifer."

"That… was you? But that was a girl!"

Haruka tapped the hilt of his sword, making Xenovia's attention turn to the katana.

"My true sacred gear, Eternal Twilight. I kept it a secret but one of my sword's power is the ability to copy sacred gears. It also houses one of the three Infinities. What I did was similar although also very different at the same time to the Heavenly Dragons' Juggernaut Drive. I released her to kill Sirzechs Lucifer. But the blame will still lay on me. If I rejoin the church, the devils will blame Heaven for the lost of their strongest Maou. This is different. This is not about me disagreeing with the church. I cannot return because I killed a maou."

"…I don't care. Devils are our enemy already, Haruka. You have just done a very great service not only for the church but for humanity. I'm sure Dulio-sama will put in words for you."

"You do not understand. There is more to this than just that."

"I don't care if you killed a maou, I just want you to come back to us!"

"Why?"

Then Xenovia paused. She was about to answer with 'because we need your power' or 'you can change the church with your power' but the words never got out from her mouth. Haruka made some logical points. He WILL be hunted and the devils will blame Heaven for it if they found out that Haruka return as an exorcist.

So why? Like Haruka said, it is too dangerous for him to return even if he has no problem with the higher ups, which he still does.

"It doesn't matter now, Xenovia. I need to go and you need to return. It is not safe for you if the devils know you are associated with me. I'm sorry but it's time for you to leave."

Haruka was about to walk away when Xenovia suddenly lunged at him with Durandal. Haruka gripped his sword tight and block the holy sword.

"I will not let you walk away from me this time, Haruka."

"…"

After briefly locking blades, the two of them jump back and held their respective blades in their most familiar stance. Xenovia brought Durandal to her front with both her hands. Haruka held Eternal Twilight in the same stance he used when he fought Sirzechs with the tip of his blade on the same level as his eye.

A minute pass without either of them moving. Both of them are carefully observing any subtle movement made by their adversary, yes, adversary. Even in this situation, neither of them will call each other outright as enemies.

And then they disappear in a blur.

* * *

 **I was thinking about what piece of music would be good for this battle and I choose Shinkai no Kodoku by Houko Kuwashima.**

* * *

Although much slower than the high-speed battle he did with Sirzechs, Haruka is mildly struggling to keep up with Xenovia's speed. He had not recovered yet and he cannot use magic to reinforce his body. With his current physical condition, he is about equal to Xenovia in speed and somewhat below her in power. That is why as they hack at each other, Haruka never once block but rather redirect all of Xenovia's attacks. It would've been another matter entirely if he were in his peak condition even as a human without magical enhancement.

Their duel is more or less equal with Xenovia's power giving her an edge along with her surprisingly much sharper senses than when Haruka last fought her. But Haruka possess much greater skill in handling his sword and is very agile. While Xenovia has to block his attacks since she cannot evade all of them due to how fast and accurate they are, utilizing her currently superior strength to weather down Haruka's attacks, her opposition could nimbly dodge her attacks skillfully.

It is not surprising for Xenovia. After all, she knows that he will be superior in skill. Patience will be needed if she wants to stand up to him. If she lost her cool and mindlessly swinging her sword, relying solely on Durandal's destructive aura, she will be swiftly defeated.

'She has improved greatly. She used to rely on her holy sword's destructive power too much. Now she's using it as a proper sword.'

Haruka proudly compliment Xenovia's growth in his mind as he let out a small smile.

'As expected of Haruka. Even weakened as he is, his skill is still top notch. Then it's time to go all out. Then again, it was my mistake to think I could already match him in just sword skill. Let's go Durandal!'

At Xenovia's mental command, Durandal's destructive aura began to rise. With each swing of her sword, Xenovia shot a blast of destructive holy energy.

"The same move won't work on me, Xenovia. I was the one who taught you how to condense and shoot you sword's destructive energy."

"I know… But I also took a page from your book and learn how to control them."

Like Xenovia had said, the destructive blasts took on an aerodynamic shape like an arrowhead and began chasing after Haruka.

"Not eno-"

"Crisis Edge!"

Haruka who had been cutting down the destructive homing missiles had to switch to defense immediately as he was assaulted by a wide-area blast of Durandal's destructive holy energy. Haruka had to grit his teeth as he blocks the blast with Eternal Twilight. In his current condition, it is a hard thing to do, especially with only his left hand gripping his sacred gear.

[She has some tricks alright. Should I help you?]

'No, this is between me and Xenovia.'

[Fine. But at least let me restore Eternal Twilight's passive function.]

'Please do.'

Eternal Twilight began to glow, although dimly, as Eterna reactivates its passive ability that had been forcefully shut down from the transformation. Pouring his own magical energy despite the burning feeling that he received for using magic, Haruka cut through Durandal's blast.

'If it is against Xenovia, I will rely only on my skill and personal power.'

Haruka once again brought his sword to the front and again the blue and crystal crimson blades clashes. Haruka diverted Xenovia's slash to the ground using his sword and kick the blue-haired exorcist lightly to put some distance between them. Xenovia quickly regain her footing and thrusts her sword forward aiming at Haruka's side.

The host of Eterna saw it coming and deflected it upward with sword. He was about to kick his adversary again when her right knee connect with his stomach and her left leg kicked him in the face. It doesn't end there as Xenovia grab him by the collar and slam him to the ground on his back. She was about to finish the battle with Durandal but Haruka proved to be tenacious as he bent his body and use his legs to grab Xenovia by the neck and lift her up before slamming her to the ground like she did to him.

The two took out their hidden knives and as they got up, they slashed at each other. Both not expecting the other to have hidden weapons was cut across the chest by their respective adversary.

"Khh… To think that you would use a hidden weapon, that's not like you at all, Haruka."

"Speak for yourself. That girl who dreams to be an upstanding warrior wouldn't have kept something like that around her."

Both of them fell side by side.

"People… change… Haruka."

"True… you have improved… Xenovia. That last one was unexpected."

"Did I manage to reach you?"

"…yes you did. We… underestimate each other."

"Finally…"

Xenovia cough out blood as she felt her consciousness fading. Haruka look at her worriedly but he is also losing consciousness fast.

'Well… it's not like what I imagined but… I feel at peace.'

Haruka could faintly hear Eterna screaming his name through their link. But that doesn't matter. He look to his side one last time to see that Xenovia had closed her eyes. He twisted his body and reach out to her face with his bloodied hand. As he gently caressed the blue-haired girl's cheek, he smiled and finally darkness took him.

* * *

 **Short and actually fast battle between Haruka and Xenovia. Don't worry, they're not dead.**

 **Anyway, finally got that done with. It's a rather interesting fight if I do say so myself. So I'll make this quick. It's a mutual KO. In normal situation, Haruka would win, hands down, even if he doesn't use his sacred gears. His physical prowess and speed are far beyond Xenovia's. But here their physical capability are roughly equal due to Haruka's condition. Both of them knew each other well and knew each other's moves. It all comes down on who could pull out the most unexpected trick. Well both of them did that. Xenovia would never have kept something like a hidden weapon normally and Haruka could make swords but he won't use his sacred gears. They never expected that last move since it's not like either of them which ironically make them think similarly in how to one up each other. The result is mutual victory/defeat.**

 **So I decided to use Shinkai no Kodoku by Houko Kuwashima as the song for Haruka vs Xenovia. You might recognize it as the image song of Stella Loussier from Gundam Seed Destiny. I was actually listening to that song when I imagined the battle. It somehow fits. Reason, another Gundam Seed song, might also do but Shinkai no Kodoku just fits perfectly.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **Vulkhanos: Sorry if it seems that way but I don't actually intend for him to look bad, just neutral. He fought Haruka in the end because he is a threat to devils with his power and view of devilkind.**

 **Shikkokuakushintei: Sirzechs' role in my stories are not really important so killing him or letting him live doesn't really matter. As for the devils hunting Haruka, it is not that simple. Sirzechs is the strongest devil and he lost. Only Ajuka could match Sirzechs but if they send him then there is still a chance that Ajuka will die. Send all the maou? There's the risk of Haruka possessing more trump cards even if he actually doesn't have any. No, things are not that simple. True there will be devils that hunt him but there won't be many. Haruka had proven his might after all.**

 **.vendicatore: The irony that it was Rias who started the chain of events leading to this. It's funny actually. And as for Haruka's arm. which will it be, a mechanical arm or a one-armed badass?**

 **Always Guest: You can see the clusterfuck next chapter. As for Xenovia. She already knows about the dark side of the church. Most trouble were made by her church after all, if you notice. She's Catholic by the way. But she wishes to change the church from the inside after seeing everything that Haruka reveals. As for following Haruka, he won't let her. His work is too dangerous, especially now with since he has a huge target on his back. As for hearing 'that' secret, the two was too far away to hear and the wind also prevents them.**

 **Sergentham: For convenience, I could make Grayfia nonexistent here but we'll see.**

 **dragonrider66: First of, what is blade consideration theory? As for Issei's harem, I have Shirone, Irina, Shuuzen Akua, and Rossweisse as candidates. Setsuna will also have a harem but Haruka is single pairing with Xenovia. I'd like to hear your idea. PM me. But I already decided to use Eterna's release technique for something like that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not writing the aftermath from all factions, only the important factions in this story or will play a role in the next arc. I might write one more chapter exclusively for Xenovia and Haruka's interaction since this only cover the factions. I really need to get moving on the other stories though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Aftermath**

-Two days later, Takamagahara-

Setsuna is confused. Why his mother asked his family along with Issei to come while also bringing along the former devils? Amaterasu rarely summons him and even then they will only talk in private unless it is something official. If it was, she would've notified him or at least give him a rough idea of what she wants. If it is about wanting to meet her son and his family, Issei and the former devils wouldn't be included.

"So why did you summon us in front of the whole Takamagahara, mother?"

Setsuna asked, genuinely curious since this has never happened before. Setsuna note that there are lots of gods sharing his confusion.

"…recently, we have received news that Sirzechs Lucifer, the Crimson Satan, was killed in battle."

Setsuna only raised an eyebrow while the gods, Mizore, and the former devils let out audible gasps. Issei who doesn't know how big this is just look confused. He knew what Lucifer's name means but the real weigh of the situation is lost to him.

"Are you sure? For someone like Lucifer to get himself killed, only a large scale war against a full mythological faction or Shiva could do that and even then everyone would've known in an instant or at least heard some rumors as it would be a very large event."

"I am not joking about this, Setsuna."

Amaterasu's tone is definitely serious. But some are still skeptical as Sirzechs Lucifer is much too powerful to be taken out without anyone hearing about the battle.

"The news came from two sources, the Celts and Heaven. The battle happened in Scotland, specifically on the old Mcadder land."

Hearing that, Setsuna began to have a sinking feeling. Now it doesn't sound so farfetched. Setsuna cross his fingers in his mind, hoping that it is wrong.

"The witness to this battle was Dulio Gesualdo, the strongest exorcist. The Scottish highland was leveled and he witnessed Sirzechs Lucifer almost obliterating Great Britain. But he was then killed in an instant by an unknown woman who bears immense power. But before that, he was fighting against a very well known former exorcist, Shidou Haruka."

Setsuna and Mizore internally groaned. They knew Haruka's secret and yes, Sirzechs' demise doesn't sound so strange now. Issei and the former devils could only blink a few times before gaping.

"S-S-Shidou Haruka!"

"The former exorcist?!"

There are murmurs among everyone present and of course everyone knew who Shidou Haruka is. But only Mizore and Setsuna doesn't look so surprised.

'You've reached a new level of luck, Haruka.'

The two of them thought simultaneously. From Godslayer to Demonslayer, really he is something else.

One of the gods, Takemikazuchi, spoke.

"Wasn't he the one who slay Balor almost two years ago?"

"Correct, the very same Shidou Haruka. He had been staying in this land for the last three years while occasionally leaving for a number of weeks."

"Why are we not informed that such a dangerous individual is here in Japan?"

"Because he is Japanese and never had he shown power outside of what we know about him."

The gods began talking about the matter while Setsuna's group left. Amaterasu who noticed this approach her son.

"Why are you leaving?"

"If it is about Haruka, then there is nothing new that you could tell me."

"…I see, you were there when he killed Balor. So you knew of his power?"

"He is no threat to us as in the sense, he is a friend of mine. His goal is only to protect humanity. Out of all the mythological factions, Shinto got along with our human population best. We have nothing to wory about from him."

"I see. Are you sure of this?"

"As sure as I can be, which is very. He is a friend."

Amaterasu watch as her son leaves. If what he said is right, then the Shinto faction really has nothing to worry about concerning him.

* * *

When they got back to the Seimei mansion, Shirone and Yuuto fell to the couch looking mortified. Sirzechs Lucifer was the strongest devil ever. To hear that the exorcist they fought (?) could actually fight him and have someone strong enough to kill him, they really didn't know what they got themselves into back then.

"Don't be so down. It's not like it matters to you anymore. Both of you are no longer devils."

Setsuna told them as he drop wet towel on their head.

"Setsuna-san, I might sound stupid since everybody back there seems to know but who is Sirzechs Lucifer? I know he is some bigshot of the devils but who exactly is he?"

Issei asked. Now that he think of it, Issei is still quite new to the supernatural world. It's understandable that he doesn't know.

"Hmm… take a seat, Issei-kun. I guess I have to enlighten you a little bit about the situation."

As Issei too a seat beside Shirone, Setsuna sat on the couch opposite to the three and began explaining.

"First of all, you do know that the supernatural world is vast and very dangerous, right?"

Issei nodded.

"We also rank the power level of all supernatural beings in the world with dragons frequently appearing on top. Counting Ddraig and Albion in their prime, There are five dragons in total in the top ten strongest in the world but with the two Heavenly Dragons sealed, Great Red, Ophis, and Crom Cruach are the three dragons there and they are very dangerous. Now, the more powerful you are, the more influence you have in the supernatural world simply because nobody wants to piss you off. I myself am in the middle three digits while mother is ranked seven. Sirzechs Lucifer is the 5th strongest being in the whole world just below Shiva and Indra."

"Rank… five? That's a super final boss level enemy!"

"Right. So you see, this is why it is so shocking. The top ten are absolute monsters. Now imagine what happens when there is an unranked famed exorcist who quit the church killing someone like Sirzechs Lucifer, King of the Devils and the strongest Devil in existence."

"Uhh… what?"

"Chaos, especially since Haruka is an unaffiliated human. Humans are considered the weakest race. There are some who are powerful but even Longinus wielders had never once defeated a god. Now Haruka is a pure human without supernatural blood like me. A pure human who not long ago killed the god Balor and now killed the 5th strongest being in the supernatural world. Everyone would either want to recruit him or kill him. Plus with his status as a former exorcist, Heaven will be taking some heat from the Devils. That one I need to confirm though. There's a possibility that they won't push Heaven to do something since Haruka is a stray but that remains to be seen."

"So…"

"…Haruka is now the most wanted human in the whole supernatural world… and the Devils will definitely want his head. A war is even possible. Politically, this is a huge clusterfuck. Haruka had just destroyed the power balance of the world, especially since he is human."

Issei couldn't get everything that Setsuna said. To be honest, he doesn't quite get the significance of the situation. But if there is one thing he understands is that Haruka is in trouble, a very big trouble.

* * *

-Sixth Heaven-

The atmosphere in the meeting room had never been so tense eversince the demise of their Father.

Heaven had received the news faster than any other faction apart from Celts. The opinion between the four Great Seraphs about this matter differs. Uriel had never been so gleeful since the Great War. Raphael kept his judgement neutral, Gabriel is worried and Michael is not at all happy.

Uriel, the warrior that he is, still resents the Devils for what happen in the Great War. Hearing one of Heaven's greatest threat's demise in the hand of an exorcist, a former one maybe, made his day much brighter. Ohh he knew the name Shidou Haruka alright. He was a vicious one. Vicious and cold towards the Devils, he like him. And although not much of a plus in his book, prioritize the safety of humanity. If father were still alive, he would've made him an angel and assign him as a protector of humanity. It was quite a powerful blow to the Church for Uriel even if the others don't know it when Shidou Haruka quit.

Gabriel and Michael though are distraught, especially Michael. He, Sirzechs, and Azazel had been planning to make a chance to sign a peace treaty between the three factions. Now with Sirzechs gone that plan will most likely fail.

But what hurts most is the name Shidou Haruka. Michael knew that name very well. A very talented and powerful exorcist with strong faith. Michael always felt uneasy when he watches him. It's like his loyalty never lies with them even if he is devoted to God.

It is as if he knew that they are not actually following God's order.

Michael never did manage to confirm if he knew that secret but he won't be surprised if he did.

And then there was the incident he made when he quit. Assassinating corrupt church members and then disappearing completely from detection. Michael saw the last look he gave Vatican when he escaped.

Total disappointment.

That is why he who was there at that time did not give chase. It is because he allowed atrocities like the Holy Sword Project to continue. He knew if Father was still with them he would be disappointed.

"Is there anything from the Devils?"

Raphael asked.

"The Underworld demands information about Shidou Haruka. I told them that what we know is outdated information that they can find anywhere."

Uriel replied.

"How did they react to that?"

"Obviously they are outraged but I don't care. They can rage all they want. We really don't know anything about him other than when he was an active exorcist anyway."

"You did not mention what Dulio saw?"

"No. Is there any need?"

Michael groaned. Uriel knew that the devils will hunt Shidou Haruka and he also knew that they will die, with or without proper information. Giving them nothing means Haruka will have an easier time to kill anyone getting near him. Uriel is indirectly helping Haruka… or the more appropriate words, using him.

* * *

-Khaos Brigade-

"Have you heard the latest news?"

Cao Cao began the Hero faction's impromptu meeting after he got the news of Lucifer's demise.

"Sirzechs Lucifer was killed, yeah, I've heard."

"We've all heard the news, Cao Cao. But I assume that you have the details."

Cao Cao nodded. He then throws a file onto the table where the core member of the Hero faction gathers. Everyone look at the file with intrigue. How can they not? They have at least heard of the person in question at least once although almost none of them have ever encountered him.

Almost

Those who knew him personally gasped.

"Haruka-kun."

"Shidou…"

Jeanne and Siegfried, one is a former exorcist and the other a wandering swordsman.

"Shidou Haruka. As you know, the Church declared him a stray three years ago when he assassinated several high-ranking members of the Church. We found out that those he assassinated are corrupt members and some are involved with illegal experiments like the Holy Sword project."

Hearing the name of that project made Jeanne disgusted. Like Haruka, she lost all her faith in the Church then. In fact, the very reason she joined Khaos Brigade's Hero faction is Haruka himself. He opened her eyes, show her that the Church is not all good.

"We have tried to locate him, to recruit him for a long time but he remains elusive. Last we heard of him was during the Fairy Tale incident where our spy saw him kill Balor when he manifested."

"…You're joking right?"

One of the members asked in disbelief.

"Nowhere in history had a human managed to defeat a god, even Longinus user."

"There is actually. But this made him the second human to do so."

This time it was Georg, one of the Hero faction's Longinus wielder, who answered.

"It is not a known fact but Scathatch gained her immortality by killing some gods. The specifics are lost in time but Scathatch was a normal, although a very powerful human before then. Shidou Haruka is now the second human to accomplish that feat."

Cao Cao turned to Jeanne.

"You have worked with him before, right?"

Jeanne nodded."

"Siegfried had encountered him too but I believe I know him best among everyone here."

"Then what can you tell us about him?"

Everyone around the meeting table fixed their gaze on the former exorcist.

"…Outside of the battlefield, he looks normal, as normal as an exorcist can be. He always complains about being a trouble magnet since trouble seems to follow him. He is one of the friendliest exorcist you can find."

"Well… that's informative and all but it's not really relevant. It just means that he is easily approachable."

"Easily approachable? I don't think so. Haruka is generally nice and patient. But if he disagrees with you, his blade will do the talking. He has this look in his eyes that sometimes makes you feel like he's looking into your soul. And for those he deems as enemies, none of them live if they are in his range. Haruka is messy when he kills with his sacred gear. He could control swords, 36 swords all at the same time to strike his enemies from multiple angles. Fighting him is like fighting multiple people at once. His swords are extremely fast and more durable than my balance breaker… when he is still in basic form."

"…that's frightening. So he had mastered his sacred gear to that degree. A powerful ranged fighter then."

Siegfried shook his head at the conclusion one member made.

"Wrong. If you think he is a ranged fighter then you are wrong."

Jeanne nodded.

"His fighting style usually starts with his flying blades. But if an enemy manage to survive him 'playing around' then he takes it up a notch. See the japanese sword that he carries around?"

Everyone take a closer look at Haruka's photo and indeed they see a Japanese sword attached to his hip.

"A holy sword?"

A random member guessed. Jeanne shook her head.

"It is not the sword as much as it is his skill. As you know, he has Blade Blacksmith like me and his swords are superior. But never once did he use it for close range. That is because he uses the Japanese sword when he personally fights… and he is a monster with it."

"…how powerful is he?"

"Swordsmanship alone, he is the undisputable best in the Church. That is already counting the likes of Griselda Quarta and Vasco Strada."

Then Cao Cao asked.

"He is definitely powerful. So Jeanne, do you think we can recruit him?"

Jeanne stayed silent for a while as she thinks.

"Possibly. If there is anything I can say with 100% assurance is that he values humanity greatly. The main problem is actually finding him."

* * *

-?-

Shidou Haruka groaned as he opens his eyes. His body is hurting all over the place.

"Ugh. Eterna, did you get the number of the truck that hits me?"

[If you can make a joke like that then you're fine.]

"No seriously, my body is hurting all over."

[Don't worry, it's just the aftereffect of healing you. Do you know how many muscles were torn and don't make me mention organ failure and various internal bleeding. Like I said, no matter what precautions we take, no body could become my vessel for an extended period of time. You're lucky you didn't implode.]

When Eterna mentioned the possibility of implosion, Haruka truly thank God that he didn't die. It is truly a miracle that he hadn't died yet.

Haruka got up. He blinked twice and then look around. It is… a room, a very large room that belongs to a western mansion.

[It's Valerie.]

The mention of that familiar name made everything clicked.

[Oh and we're in the land of shadow. You've been unconscious for one and a half month.]

"…Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

 **Shinto is more or less neutral. Michael is troubled while Uriel looks like Christmas came early for him. Khaos Brigade wants him. Ohh and even though I didn't include it, Ophis knew. As fellow Infinities, it is obvious that she knew.**

 **And Haruka ended up in Scathach's land. There's not much to say here though. Scathach will appear in the next chapter ohh and Haruka is not an immortal because he is a godslayer. This ain't no Campione.**

 **Jeanne worked with Haruka before. I have a few ideas concerning Jeanne and I wonder... how will Xenovia deal with a rival in both sword and love?**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **Vulkhanos: Good idea. I don't have a hobby of making someone a widow or an orphan.**

 **.vendicatore: But I so want to make him a one-armed badass. I'm still considering.**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: Rather than going easy, Haruka only level the playing field. He did fight with all his humanly skill against Xenovia. Otherwise, he wouldn't have drawn his sword in the first place. Only against Xenovia will he make it somewhat fair. As for the arm matter, I'm still thinking. As for Issei, he will have a harem and he is only semi-pervert here due to some changes. Setsuna is actually married to two people. I just haven't introduced his second wife and those that fell for him but haven't married him yet.**

 **PizzaSpinner: Revenge maybe? I don't know. It's work in progress.**

 **Dragon slayer 41: No automail. Probably Azazel's mechanical arm but like I said before, I'm still thinking.**

 **raketsou: Even I think that their relationship is complicated. They are partners, friend, lovers (haven't confessed yet), rivals, student and teacher, and maybe some other. They love each other but will fight each other seriously due to acknowledging each other as warriors. It's really complicated. But they do love each other shown by Haruka wanting to keep her safe and Xenovia wanting him to return to her to the point that they battle each other... which I admit is somewhat strange. It's just the dynamic of their relationship.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, this is the chapter that will close the second arc. Never thought that this will be so long. Anyway, this chapter just explains a few things and lots of Haruka and Xenovia. Again, I will say it. Their relationship is complicated so leave it at that if they act strange.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Till We Meet Again**

-Land of Shadows, a month before Haruka wakes up-

Xenovia Quarta's eyelids slowly opens only to close again as light assaulted her sensitive eyes from a long sleep. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the place she's in until she can finally see clearly.

An unfamiliar room

Soft four-posted bed

Rich decorations

Yes, she's not in Vatican.

It was then that Xenovia remembers that she lost consciousness after losing a lot of blood from fighting Haruka. That last cut was deep but luckily not overly fatal.

"It's a draw."

Xenovia said to herself, somewhat happy. True she knew that Haruka held back by not using his sacred gear's power but she managed to achieve a draw against him as fellow swordsmen. Yes, he was greatly wounded and everything but those are minor details… okay, she managed to draw against him when he's weak. But at least she had improved.

"Come to think of it, where am I?"

"You are in the land of shadows. More specifically, you're in my home."

Xenovia jumped out of the bed and try to reach for Durandal when she heard the voice answering her question from right beside her. Then she remembers that Durandal is not with her. Probably left in where she fought Haruka.

"Don't worry about your sword. It's currently being polished by my disciples."

The voice answers her unasked question. Xenovia finally got a clear view of the source of that voice.

She is a very beautiful woman with powerful presence and carries herself like that of a noble. She has long dark hair and red eyes and she wore skin-tight outfit. Xenovia vaguely remembers someone who fits all those descriptions but she can't remember who.

"Who are you?"

"Me? You should know me the moment I said land of shadows. After all, I'm the only one who came to mind when you speak of it."

"…Godslayer."

* * *

-One week after Xenovia woke up-

Xenovia Quarta is now seen sparring against Scathach with her wielding Durandal and the Godslayer wielding a red spear.

Scathach and her disciples found her and Haruka after following the trail of destruction caused by both of Haruka's battles, the first against Sirzechs and second against Xenovia herself. It turns out that Scathach already knew Haruka since they have met once when Haruka killed a reincarnated Balor, becoming the second human to ever attain the title of Godslayer after Scathach. The original Godslayer was hunting Balor when she saw Haruka finishing her target and they chatted for a while.

As for Scathach's disciples, they are also friends of Haruka. Xenovia wondered how Haruka could know some Dhampirs but that is something she could ask him herself.

So Xenovia asked Scathach if she can also become her disciple.

When asked why, Xenovia replied that she doesn't want to lose to Haruka anymore. Their last battle was a draw because Haruka was weakened. It is not a fair fight.

Scathach easily agreed but she said that the reason is different from what Xenovia is thinking.

In just a single week, Xenovia improved greatly in her swordsmanship and her control of Durandal. Xenovia had to admit that Scathach is an extremely good teacher. Not surprising as she trained heroes like Cu Chullain in the past.

"Xenovia, for a normal human, you have a very strong and durable body. It is due to your so-called holy element that allows you to wield Durandal."

Scathach began lecturing as she send a series of thrusts at Xenovia which the exorcist parries.

"You have potential, little girl. Enough potential to reach the level of legends like myself and even Roland and Arthur. Do you know what is required to wield a holy sword of Durandal and Excalibur's class? I mean, the original Excalibur?"

"No."

Xenovia used the flat of her blade to block an incoming thrust and twisted her blade so the spear would slide on the smooth surface and misses her as the blue-haired girl push forward to punch Scathach. The Godslayer managed to avoid Xenovia's punch to her face by inches and kick the girl away to put some distance between them.

"I have met all of them and fought them. The holy element in your body could grow in time. As for the holy element itself, it came from your faith and soul."

"Faith and soul?"

Xenovia asked, clearly confused. That is not how the Church explained it.

The teacher and student continue clashing.

"This is how Roland describes it although I have to warn you that he is not the best at explaining anything. Faith is the source of the holy alignment. By itself, it could not give you the ability to wield holy swords. It is your soul that comes to play. Roland suggested that it is your soul as a warrior coming into contact with your faith, making you a holy warrior, that allows you to wield a holy sword. A holy sword has two components in general, the holy and the sword. If you are only compatible with the holy, then you forget the sword. Your holy alignment might allow you to come in contact with a holy sword but only a true warrior could wield a sword. Like I said, Roland was not much of a speaker so it might be hard to understand."

"It is."

"Here is the simple version by me. Your body possess holy and sword element."

"Wait, what?!"

"Have you ever wondered why legendary sword wielders all possess tough physique? They manage to reach great heights in their training because the sword element made their body more durable. You, for one, possess potential on the same level as the likes of Arthur and Roland. Tell me, do you sleep with your sword?"

With a small tinge of embarrassment, Xenovia nods.

"Funny enough, so did many of the legendary sword wielders. I know that Arthur slept with Excalibur when his wife wasn't around. It's the effect of your large amount of sword element. In addition to strengthening your body, it makes you instinctively feel comfortable with swords and it makes you able to learn sword techniques faster than normal. It is all at instinctual level. Of course, intelligence also comes to mind."

Xenovia grumbles at the slight jab to her intelligence.

"Now, let's try to bring out your potential, shall we?!"

Suddenly Scathach's attacks increase in intensity. Xenovia got pushed back and can only stay on the defensive as powerful attacks came from Scathach's spear.

"When I'm through with you, I'll make sure that you're someone worthy to stand as an equal to heroes of old."

This will not end well for Xenovia.

* * *

-Moments after Haruka woke up-

Xenovia sat alone in the clearing she and her master used to spar. She had become very powerful in the span of a month than she did in three years of training with the church. The credit of course goes to Scathach who trained her in the best possible method made specifically for her. No wonder Cu Chullainn was so powerful.

Scathach had sent a messenger to Vatican about her disappearance when Xenovia brought up the matter. The reply they got was positive. Who wouldn't want their warrior trained by the great teacher Scathach? So even if she spend two more months to train, the Church would be okay.

Of course, neither she nor Scathach mentions Haruka at all in their message to the Church. That's just asking for trouble. Haruka is the most wanted man in the supernatural world after all. Devils have put an insane amount of bounty on his head. Scathach said that it is useless though. Those powerful enough to challenge Haruka have too much pride to hunt him for bounty from Devils. They are not actually a very popular race. Then again, the Biblical faction as a whole is not really popular back in the past with the other mythologies since they took away their believers.

And then there is Haruka himself. Over the month, Xenovia thought about him. Why? It was the question Haruka asked when she asked him to return to Vatican with her. Knowing all the political ramification of him returning, why did she ask him to return with her?

Then she remembers all the time they spent. How they fight together. How they laugh together. How they train together. Haruka had been patient with her during their training. It took her a year and Haruka suffering numerous bruises when they work on Xenovia's holy sword blast. Despite his like to complain, Haruka had never once said anything bad about her even with her numerous failures. He protects her when things become tough.

Looking back on their days together, they are quite similar.

Both of them are stubborn. Sometimes they are impulsive. They also didn't think things through which in Haruka's case, tends to lead to even bigger trouble.

What is Shidou Haruka to her?

A partner? A teacher? A colleague?

To her, Shidou Haruka is…

"Ahh, so you're here."

Xenovia almost jumped when she hears Haruka's voice very close to her ear. She look beside her to see Haruka already sitting on the grass without her noticing.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now. Eterna told me everything."

"…She's the being sealed inside your sacred gear?"

"Well… yeah, something like that."

"Are you alright? I heard that you suffered organ failure and various internal bleeding."

Xenovia had been worried sick when she heard that from Scathach. The Godslayer assured her though that it is not her fault.

"It is due to the strain. You know the Juggernaut Drive of the two Heavenly Dragons? It's something like that minus the malice and everything."

"Why did you use something like that?"

"The enemy was Sirzechs Lucifer. Anything less would've ended up with us dead and Great Britain along with the majority of Europe disappearing from the map forever."

"…just don't use it again."

Haruka chuckled and pat Xenovia's head. Xenovia likes being pat on the head by Haruka. It calms her down and make her feel at peace.

Haruka then switch position from beside her to behind her. Xenovia felt his warmth as they sat back to back, just like how they used to. Haruka slowly placed his hand over hers and Xenovia felt complete.

"It's been a long time since we last relax like this."

"Yeah…"

Silence persists as the two of them enjoy the feeling of the wind blowing and the sound of rustling grass. Both of them would've fallen asleep if Haruka didn't remember that he has something to say.

"So why were you in Scotland that day?"

"Ahh, that… We received news that some remnants of that Fairy Tale terrorist organization had been sighted in Scotland. I was in London then. Vatican sent Dulio-sama as backup and our job was to exterminate them. You and Sirzechs Lucifer did it for us. I caught sight of you and follow you to Mcadder forest."

"So you saw all of the fight."

Xenovia nodded instead of voicing her answer despite knowing that Haruka cannot see her from his position.

"You're so powerful."

"But it doesn't come without a price."

"A price?"

"…My life."

* * *

 _[Haru, there is something I have to tell you.]_

 _"_ _Shoot away."_

 _Haruka told Eterna, thinking it strange that she's beating around the bush. She's usually forward with everything._

 _[The damage to your body… it's much too extensive. Not only that but also to your life force.]_

 _At this, Haruka paused a little before continuing putting on his clothes._

 _"_ _Alright, how bad?"_

 _[Very. Haru, your sync must be kept at 50%]_

 _"_ _The sync rate dropped?"_

 _[No. If you sync with me above 50% from now on, your life force will be slowly taken. A week for every minute.]_

 _"…_ _that's really bad. No wonder you're hesitating. What else?"_

 _[The same situation also applies if you use double balance breaker again. And…]_

 _This time, Eterna is really hesitating on whether to tell him or not._

 _"_ _Why are you hesitating? There can't be anything worse than what you have said."_

 _After thinking for a while, Eterna decided to tell him the worst news. There is no use in keeping it from him. Mustering the courage she needed to tell him the worst thing, Eterna spoke clearly and in the most serious tone Haruka had ever heard her use._

 _[…Haru, you only have seven more years left to live.]_

* * *

"The damage I suffered from the battle with Lucifer was just too extensive."

By the time Haruka had finished recounting what Eterna told him, Xenovia looks mortified. She had tuned out everything else when Haruka told her that he has only seven years left to live.

"That can't be, right? Tell me you're just making a bad joke."

"I'm not making a bad joke, Via. I really only have seven years left to live and that is only in best case scenario if I don't use my full power. I'll try not to but with my status as the most wanted person in the Underworld and what I'll probably face, I'm not sure if I can be positive."

Tears threaten to overflow from Xenovia's eyes. She can't believe what he said. She doesn't want to believe that Haruka only has a few years left to live. He is still young. He is only slightly older than her. She wants to shout that it is unfair. She doesn't want it to be true.

But Xenovia knows that it is real.

For the first time ever, Xenovia look at Haruka to find a man who looks so weak and hopeless. She realize that it must be worse for Haruka. He is the one dying.

"Then do something about it. Reincarnation like with the devils or something. Anything!"

"I'm sorry… even if given the chance, I won't take it."

"Not Devils then. I know. There's rumor that the Angels are making similar system to the Devils called Brave Saints. I don't know why the Lord's Angels need it but you can ask the Lord."

That earned a reaction from Haruka but he shook his head.

"No, I still won't."

"Then Scathach-shishou! I heard that you're also a Godslayer. Maybe Scathach-shishou can do something about it!"

Xenovia is frantic. She began thinking of every way possible to not let Haruka die. She cannot stand the thought of him dying. She can't stand seeing someone precious in her life dying like her father and mother.

"XENOVIA!"

Haruka loudly barked and the blue-haired exorcist stopped in her track.

"Just don't. I can't, Xenovia. I just can't. It is a rule for all wielders of Eternal Twilight. We must remain human. Live as a human, fight for humanity, die as a human. All my predecessors without exception follow this rule. It is our pride. We will rather die than become something not human. It is our vow to Eterna and to God. We are the shield of humanity. How can we protect humanity if we abandon our own humanity?"

"But… I just don't want to see you die!"

"I know."

Haruka slowly put his sole arm around her frame, embracing the girl who is now crying.

"Haruka."

"Yes?"

"Come back to Vatican with me."

"…Why?"

Haruka asked the same question. This time, Xenovia know how to answer. Giving him a light peck on his lips, Xenovia answered.

"Because I want you to be with me even if it is for seven years. It's not about the Church. I just want to be with you."

With a sad expression, Haruka replied.

"I'm sorry, I can't return."

"Then take me with you. Now that I know that you only have a few years left, I will not let you go."

"…I would've taken you with me but I can't. It's too dangerous."

"A few devils will be no problem to me. I can handle them."

"It's more than just a few devils. Xenovia, I am most likely going to war after this. I cannot let you come with me."

"War? You plan to attack the Underworld?"

"No… I'm fulfilling a promise, a vow that has been delayed for thousands of years. I must fight for the sake of humanity."

"Why? Why must it be you? Why do you have to do this alone?"

"…because it is the fate of the wielder of Eternal Twilight."

"Then I will follow you even to death!"

"NO! Please, don't. Xenovia, I'd rather destroy the world with my own hands than seeing you die."

"Haruka… then…"

"I'm sorry. But it is something that I must do."

"Tell me then. Please tell me what it is that you must do."

"I… I can't. It's too dangerous and as an exorcist it is a knowledge that will destroy you. I cannot tell you, Via."

"…Why are you always like that? You're not alone, Haruka. Don't you trust me?!"

"I trust you… but I will not risk you. Ignorance is bliss, as they say. It is better that it stays that way."

"You want me to ignore you when you'll likely walk to your death! You know I can't do that!"

"Dammit Via! I'm trying to keep you safe!"

"I don't need to be kept safe! I'm not weak Haruka!"

"It's not because I consider you weak! I'm trying to keep you safe because I'm selfish! I don't want to risk you because I love you!"

"Ha-Haruka?"

Haruka began to cry as he tightly embrace Xenovia, gently bringing her head to his chest.

"I would've wanted to stay with you. Ever since that day, I dream about spending my days with you. I want to love you everyday, spend my time with you, joke with you, and have children with you. I even planned to fake my death after I fulfill my vow and then live the rest of my life with you! But now my clock is ticking. I can't afford to worry about you. If I have to worry about you, I'm afraid all my resolve will crumble. I will abandon my vow and Eterna will have to wait, humanity will have to wait even longer. Why must it be me? Eterna had foreseen it. A storm is coming. Humanity needs to be ready. We are running out of time. That's why it must be me. I must complete it in this generation. That's why I'm sorry."

Xenovia look up to Haruka. Both of them are crying. She can see the deep sorrow in his eyes filled with regret. He cupped her cheek and brought his face closer to her. Slowly, their lips finally met as Haruka kiss her deeply. Xenovia moans as they let themselves loose in passion. A whole minute pass before they part with a trail of saliva became the proof that they have just kissed moments ago.

"You're horrible."

"Yeah… I know. But it is me."

"You kissed me after saying all those things. It is probably the worst first kiss ever."

"…again, I'm sorry."

"This will be the last time I'm letting you go."

"…"

"The next time we meet, I'll drag you back with me even if I have to cut your arms and legs."

Giving Haruka one last kiss, Xenovia Quarta walks away with tears still flowing down her face. When she's finally out of sight, Haruka asked.

"Does it really have to be like this?"

[It's not my place to answer. I'm grateful that you put our purpose first but I know what love means. It is worth destroying the world for.]

"You have experienced it?"

[Thrice, a long time ago. That is why I am determined to keep my promise to God. He had fulfilled his end of the bargain. Now it is my turn.]

"Bargain?"

[I used to be like Ophis, apathetic and everything. I don't care about the world. I have seen a lot of things through the power of infinite possibility. But seeing is not the same as experiencing. So I asked him if I can experience love in return for helping him. He said yes. I experienced the joy… and the sadness of love. He kept his end of the bargain and so will I]

When Xenovia woke up the next day, Haruka had left.

She trains again for another sixteen days with Scathach before finally returning to Vatican. There was no sighting of Haruka during that time. The supernatural world had more or less calmed down from the fiasco caused by Sirzechs Lucifer's death. The Devils are still trying to find Haruka but to no avail. Heavens still have mixed opinion but the majority praise Haruka in secret. They do have to keep up appearance to uphold the peace.

Untill one day…

* * *

"What?"

Xenovia ask Griselda who is currently briefing her and Irina about their next mission.

"The Excaliburs have been stolen by who we believe to be Fallen Angels."

"The Excaliburs are stolen?"

Irina repeated.

"Yes. Now, we are in a precarious situation. They have all been stolen from all Church around the world, all except Mimic which was fortunately in the hand of Irina at that time."

"I see."

"Now here is where things gets complicated. We have tracked all fragments and it leads to Kuoh town."

"Kuoh?"

Now that's a name Irina and Xenovia had not heard in a while. Irina remembers it as her old hometown. Xenovia knew it as the starting point of the incident with Sirzechs Lucifer according to her master, Scathach.

"As you know, it is considered as Gremory territory."

Xenovia had to hold the urge to snicker. Scathach had told her about the misconception. Scathach is one of the few people outside the Shinto faction who knew that Kuoh belongs ONLY to the Belial clan should they decided to continue their agreement with the Shinto faction. Otherwise, it is Shinto territory and the Amatsukami only allows the Gremory and Sitri heiress to stay there to save manpower needed to run it. They can claim Kuoh back anytime. When Scathach told her that, Xenovia laughed.

"Due to the… incident with one of our former exorcist and the Devils, we want this matter to be handled carefully. Any small thing could trigger another war and we don't want that. Now, you two will be sent there to reclaim the stolen Excaliburs."

Xenovia raise her hand.

"Yes Xenovia?"

"Do you know who stole the Excaliburs?"

"…the Fallen Angel cadre Ramiel and Kokabiel."

* * *

 **Confessions and parting and stuff. Xenovia got trained by Scathach... and I did mention Valerie. Valerie Tepes is also Scathach's apprentice here. Scathach was hunting Balor when she came across the Dhampir groupies and Haruka.**

 **I forgot to address Shirone and Yuuto so I'll find somewhere to do that during in the next arc which is usually known as the Kokabiel arc. Ohh and Xenovia is many times stronger here but only a few knew that. Basically, the only ones who knew she was trained by Scathach are Vasco, Dulio, and Griselda. This information will be vital so remember that.**

 **Since we'll be starting the Kokabiel arc, I'm sure many will want to know about what happen to Rias and Riser. Well, look forward to it... if it's even worth looking forward to. Ohh and Issei will also appear. As to why I'm adding Ramiel, I have plans. This will be very different from the other Koka-chan arcs so again, something to look forward to.**

 **Ohh and Xenovia will be taking the stage as the protagonist before we get back to Haruka. Or maybe switching between the two from time to time. The Kokabiel arc will follow Xenovia, that's for sure.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **Judgement of the Arbiter: I'm totally making a poll for that arm stuff.**

 **Grimraven .V: No harem for who? Haruka and Xenovia is single pairing though Issei and Setsuna gets a harem.**

 **Wacko12: In the original myth, yeah. But the Balor here got resurrected. If you read the LN, you might be able to guess what happened.**

 **raketsou: Haruka's luck is not as bad as... OH NO, SOMEONE KILLED LANCER! As for the Fallen, they're taking a wait n see approach... apart from Ramiel and Kokabiel. Why do people keep asking about the arm anyway? I'm putting up a poll for that.**

 **lo .spirito .vendicatore: Haruka is actually ambidextrous but the original version is left handed. I'm making a poll about the arm matter.**

 **dragonrider66: What the hell is iron man route?**

 **Swordalfgun: As seen here, it makes him closer to death.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I really have no idea what to do with Another DxD at this moment. Damn all-out battle.**

 **Disclaimer: the usual**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Kuoh, Once Again**

-Flight to Japan-

Xenovia is deep in thought as she watch the clouds from her seat by the window inside the plane heading to Japan. She's not actually thinking about the mission though. Since the town they're heading to is Kuoh, Xenovia can't help but think about Haruka.

She had told no one, absolutely no one, about Haruka. Not even Vasco, Griselda, and even Irina. It is a good thing that everyone who knew that she went to meet Haruka had expected her to be defeated so no one ask anything if she had seen him after.

Xenovia touch her lips where Haruka kissed her two weeks ago. That was her first kiss and if it weren't for the topic they're talking about, it would've been pure bliss.

She loves him and he loves her. But they are apart and very likely cannot be together. It is very unfair to Xenovia. She hates it. But they are warriors tasked to protect humanity. Xenovia understands. As an exorcist, Xenovia fights to protect humanity. And so does Haruka. He only does it in his own way together with Eterna. She doesn't know what they're planning to do but Haruka wishes to put humanity before his feelings. Putting aside her personal take on the matter, Xenovia cannot say that Haruka is wrong.

Xenovia wishes that Haruka would rely on her, on them. But he has lost all faith on the Church. He was the one who uncovered quite a number of illegal experiments and dealings. Xenovia cannot blame him for leaving as much as it hurts her.

Putting aside his personal feeling to do what needs to be done, Xenovia could respect that. If only they aren't on the opposite end of the field.

Beside the blue-haired exorcist, Shidou Irina looked at her friend worriedly. The little sister of Shidou Haruka had been observing her best friend and possible sister-in-law since her return. She refused to talk about anything related to her brother and she acts differently now. Before, she had been focusing on getting stronger. Now she's just… strange. She frequently space out when she's not training and she has this odd look in her that Irina cannot put into words.

The younger Shidou sibling hopes that this mission could take her friend's mind out of whatever it is she is always thinking.

* * *

-Seimei estate-

"Ehh, right. So I'm gathering all of you here today for an important mission."

Setsuna addressed the 'elite team' that had been assembled in his house. Well, it's just a better way to address his freeloaders. For almost two months he has to take care of all the 'trouble' Haruka dumps him with. At least he came back two weeks ago and finally deal with the former devils before disappearing again but Setsuna learn to ignore that part about him.

Currently present in his house are the 'elite team' which other than describing his freeloaders also describe those who can be called as Haruka's friends.

Hyoudou Issei. Seimei Mizore. Asia Argento. Kiba Yuuto. Shuuzen Akua. And Seimei Kurumu.

These are the people present in the Seimei estate.

Seimei Kurumu, Setsuna's other wife, had just returned from her trip with Akua to Hong Kong, training under one of the Youkai Lords, Touhou Fuhai, to improve her combat capability.

Now with everyone gathered, she began addressing everyone available.

"We have received words that the Excaliburs kept by the Church had been stolen. Normally, this is of no concern to us but the bad news is that the thieves are Ramiel and Kokabiel and they are currently in Japan, more specifically, in Kuoh."

"Kuoh? Why are they there?"

Issei asked though those with sharper mind among them had already deduced what the Fallens want.

"War, Issei-kun. Kuoh is still home to the Gremory and Sitri heiress. The plan is simple and much more effective. Heaven's relation with the Underworld is at an all-time bad since the Great War. The Devils are on edge and so does Heaven. Now, with this kind of relationship, the Devils will not be thinking rationally when it comes to matters related to Heaven. If they found out that Excaliburs are in Kuoh and most likely will be used to assassinate the two heiresses, the Devils will be totally outraged, especially since Gremory is the little sister of the late Lucifer. The problem for us is that if war does happen, Japan could very well be the center of it since it happens here. We will not be taking any chances. The Devils have grown pass their usefulness in this land. Keep them safe until this matter is resolved and then we'll kick them out. They have become more trouble than they're worth."

Everyone, even Yuuto nodded.

"Very well. This mission will be protecting the Devils and drive out the Fallens. The Church will most likely send some Exorcists to reclaim the stolen swords."

Then Setsuna turn to Yuuto.

"Good news for you, Yuuto-kun. Balba Galilei was reported to be working together with Ramiel. Also about the Excaliburs. I don't care what you do to it but make sure that whatever you do don't let it bite you back in the end. Vengeance or whatever, it is your right and something you must settle by yourself but please don't drag your friends into trouble. We already have Haruka for that."

Everyone chuckled at the jab made at Haruka. Somewhere in the world, the one-armed former exorcist sneezed.

"Now, we can't send too many people so for this job it will be Yuuto-kun, Issei-kun, and Akua."

"You know, I can do this alone."

Akua said with the arrogance of a vampire that Setsuna is used to. So he simply replied.

"Not against a cadre. Ramiel and Kokabiel are far above the likes of Gyokuro and even your father. Ramiel is the fastest Fallen wielding black lightning and Kokabiel is second only to Azazel after his ascension. Don't be overconfident. As powerful as you are, a cadre is much more powerful. A ten winged could level a town or two easily. The likes of Kokabiel with twelve wings could annihilate Alucard in an instant that it's not even funny. Twelve wings are the strongest of Heaven's army. Each of them could match the Underworld's Maou without problem. I will need to activate the full power of my flames in conjunction with Innovate Clear's balance breaker if I want to match them."

Yuuto and Issei became visibly nervous and although Akua didn't show it, she knows that Setsuna is not saying this to scare them. He is only stating a fact.

"Try to avoid them as much as you can, Kokabiel even more so. Ramiel is hot-headed and can be handled if you know how. But Kokabiel is a real monster. He can annihilate armies by himself. And most of all, if Kokabiel is not alone, if he bring his army… run. I don't care about the mission. Unless someone on my level like Scathach, Valerie, or Haruka arrives, run like hell."

Needless to say, the three doesn't have as much enthusiasm as they first had after Setsuna briefed them. It is indeed a very tall order. Ramiel and Kokabiel, these are no longer just some new names. These are legends worthy to be mentioned in the Bible. Even Akua who had faced the leader of Fairy Tale in single combat knew that this is something far above anything she had ever faced before, especially now that she has to keep an eye on Issei and Yuuto as well as the devils.

This is not a job for an assassin.

* * *

-Kuoh-

"What! The Hyoudou family had moved two months ago?!"

Irina's yell could be heard throughout the neighborhood when she found out why the Hyoudou house is empty. The first thing Irina did when they arrive in Kuoh was to immediately run to her childhood friend's house for a quick visit. Imagine her disappointment when she asked one of her old neighbor why the house is empty only to find out that they have moved. It was then that the name finally clicked to Xenovia as she remembers a passing word from her master. The older exorcist pull Irina to the side to have a little talk with her.

"Ahh Irina, I should've mentioned this but my master was quite close to some people in the Shinto faction. Is your friend by any chance named Hyoudou Issei?"

"Ehh? You know him?!"

Irina is honestly surprised when Xenovia knew her childhood friend's name. Irina is one of the few people who knew about her apprenticeship to Scathach so mentioning her master is no problem.

"Hyoudou Issei is the name of the current Sekiryuutei and he was taken in by one of the strongest Shinto demigod. I heard from my master that Sekiryuutei got involved with whatever Haruka did and he seeks asylum with the son of Amaterasu. Most likely your friend and his family moved to Kyoto or Misaki city."

"I see… well, it can't be helped. I'll visit Ise-kun when we're done! You said Misaki city? I can understand Kyoto but why Misaki?"

"The Shinto demigod who took in the Sekiryuutei lives there. Anyway, we have to get going."

"Alright."

Irina says thank you to her former neighbor before she follows Xenovia who is slowly getting further. It was when they're halfway to Kuoh academy when Irina finally realize that Xenovia had said something very important during her explanation.

"Ise-kun is the current Sekiryuutei?!"

* * *

Xenovia can't say that she will enjoy the meeting with Gremory, Phenex, and Sitri. Well, from her lessons with Scathach and what Haruka mentioned, Sitri is quite pleasant to talk to as long as you are intelligent enough. Gremory are unpleasant with their more subtle arrogance when you manage to read between the lines when they speak (Eterna's opinion through Haruka), and Phenex are outright arrogant for the brats, business-like for the men, and tsundere for the females (Scathach's description).

It would've been two bearable conversations if the Phenex in question is an adult but Riser Phenex, the fiancée to Rias Gremory, is the brat Phenex. That means two annoying conversations which is one more than what Xenovia care to handle.

And then there is one very large problem.

Irina.

Rias Gremory must not know that Irina is a Shidou or things will get ugly very quickly. Due to Haruka, the Shidou name became infamous throughout the Underworld. The Shidou family has permanently beem assigned to Vatican by Vasco Strada for their protection just in case. Unknown to her, this is also a favor to Shidou Haruka (and also leverage) from Uriel.

If the devils in Kuoh knew that Irina is a Shidou then…

As the two of them walks into a room known as the ORC clubroom, Xenovia had prepared Durandal to be quickly drawn if needed. She just hopes as she crosses her finger that she doesn't have Haruka's luck. God knows if she has even half of Haruka's luck then they would be running for their very life in a couple of minutes. She's confident with her strength that she can exploit all her advantages and defeat all the devils but Xenovia doesn't want to be the reason Great War restarted. If Haruka with his luck hadn't managed that, she'll be damned if she succeed.

That's why Xenovia had forbid Irina to say her family name.

The only other problem is that Irina and Haruka looks so similar that given a few makeup and they can actually pass for each other. In fact, cut Irina's hair and style it like Haruka's and wrap her chest and borrow her father's clothes and you get a 90% accurate copy of Haruka. Just give her a slightly more serious look, very slightly, and the similarity goes up to 99%.

Hope the devils won't notice.

The apprentice of Scathach knocked on the clubroom door. When a reply came telling her to come in, Xenovia and Irina entered the room.

In Xenovia's opinion, the room too extravagantly decorated for a school club, especially one called Occult Research Club in an old building behind the main campus. The building itself is not even in a condition to be called old though. Comfortable sofas, a large high-quality desk, lots of expensive-looking decorations. Yeah, totally not an Occult Research Club in an old school building. Then again, it is the base of operation of a Pillar Devil heiress. This much is a given.

Behind the large desk sat a… douchebag. Really, Xenovia doesn't know how to describe the man. Whatever words she wants to use to describe the blonde turns to 'douchebag' the moment it pops to her head. He must be Riser Phenex… and he's already staring at her and Irina. Xenovia held back her urge to cut the Phenex.

Standing beside the man looking very gloom is definitely Rias Gremory with red hair and large bust as the file said about her. With them are their respective Queens, Himejima Akeno and Yubelluna.

"What are two exorcists doing here in my territory?"

Riser spoke arrogantly.

'…I'm so tempted to cut his dick and blame it on Haruka. I'm sure he won't mind.'

* * *

 **And so we begin the infamous Kokabiel arc. Well, Ramiel is also here so just call it the Fallen Angel arc. I'm putting in Ramiel for a couple of reasons but the one I will say now is because Akua and Xenovia. Alone, both of them along with support from Yuuto and Issei and the eventual arrival of ultimate-class fighters can defeat Kokabiel. That's why I'm adding Ramiel and upgraded Kokabiel. Ohh and Issei is stronger, obviously, but haven't reached balance breaker yet.**

 **As for the devils... so there is Riser and the rest. To be honest, I put them in only because that's just how it is. Not like Riser or anyone could beat Ramiel, let alone Kokabiel. Hell, the current Xenovia could butcher their whole peerage with her extensive upgrades and elemental advantage which she can exploit like what Haruka did against Lucifer. I'm actually looking forward to writing this since I've never found any story with Kokabiel arc following Xenovia's perspective. Then again, she's not the main protagonist in most stories.**

 **As for Haruka and Xenovia's past. I'm going to write it as a prequel story. There's a lot of ground to cover there. Plus I've listed all wielders of Eterna right from the first to Haruka. They are important in the grand scheme of things.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **Guest: I wanna see that too but sadly my skill is still limited. As for ways to keep Haruka alive, making an Elixir is a way but it is hard and Eterna doesn't know how. It's not like she needs it and she's not all-knowing. And Nicholas Flamel is just as elusive as him and I'm not even sure if he is alive in DxD.**

 **Wacko12: For reasons like making it even more intense and balancing when the ultimate-class fighters like Setsuna finally arrives.**

 **lo .spirito .vendicatore: The lifespan issue will persists and Ophis will have no hand in anything. Infinities tend to stay out of each other's way unless their interests collide.**

 **Swordalfgun: If there was any way for Eterna to interfere with the lifespan matter, she would've done it on her previous hosts who released her. She might have great relationship with Haruka but she got along to the point of being lovers with 3 of her previous hosts and she cannot do anything but watch them die. It's just how it works.**

 **Vulkhanos: Eterna cannot interfere with her host's life force. If it is like that, Ddraig could've also done so with Issei when he use Juggernaut Drive in canon. No, Eternal Twilight has so much more features and Eterna cannot interfere with this one. And no, Great Red owes Eterna nothing so why should he help her?**

 **Deathwatch 45: Eterna is number 2 in the real power ranking and she is above Ophis but below Great Red. Issei as a Devil couldn't handle Juggernaut Drive's power so Haruka as a human cannot become the vessel of Eterna for long without a very large price. Haruka does have allies though. Not very many but just enough.**

 **dragonrider66: I know Stark. He's the iron man from winterfell. What I mean is what do you mean by Issei going for iron man route? He's iron enough with balance breaker anyway. As for Issei's personal arc... maybe. The story mostly follow Haruka and Xenovia and now it's Xenovia's turn.**

 **frozem1: It's been a while since I last wrote a romance so glad you like it.**

 **ahsoei: I also feel the same. My teacher always warn me about pacing. I'm also practicing to rectify that. I know I still need to improve much but at least I get some things down good. I shudder when I remember the first time I wrote a story. It was horrible.**

 **Ahh and as for why Setsuna is not coming. He's the strongest Shinto demigod. It will cause problems if he suddenly appear in devil territory even if it is actually not. The territory matter needs to be dealt with first before he comes in.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Double update! Finally got this thing done. I've been busy with playing Sankai Ou no Yubiwa and finally beat it just yesterday. It's rather small, just around 4 GB, for a recent Eushully game. Anyway, this chapter mostly explains about Yuuto and Shirone though more about Yuuto though. That and team Akua's arrival in Kuoh. Next chapter will be team Xenovia and the devils and the two teams' meeting.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Of Lies and Loyalties**

-Two weeks ago-

"So you're finally back, mister troublemaker."

Setsuna greeted his friend as he lean on the front door of his mansion, already waiting for him for the last few minutes. Setsuna won't ask about his diminished power, missing arm, and white hair. It is obvious that those are the more obvious price he has to pay to release enough power to defeat the number five. In reality, Sirzechs should be sixth strongest since Eterna is rank two but she's not counted. Still, it is already a miracle that Haruka is still alive after fighting an enemy far above him in power. Ohh Setsuna knows how he managed to defeat the Maou but it is still incredible that he's alive.

"I sometimes wonder if you're even human, Haruka. You're tougher than a cockroach."

"Quit it Setsuna. I'm still tired and my body hurts all over. Can I please come in?"

"Help yourself."

Setsuna got out of Haruka's way and allow him to walk in.

"Ojamashimasu."

"There's no need for you to be polite, you're like a Nurarihyon in how you come and go."

Haruka ignore the light jab at how he comes and goes as he please like a Nurarihyon and proceed to head to the living room. Setsuna took note of something though. Haruka had exchanged his old gray trench coat with a jet black one with golden lining, the most notable feature being the crest of Eterna emblazoned on its back.

"So you're back here to stay or what?"

"I'm here just to deal with the trouble I brought you. After this… I'm starting."

"…You're serious about this, right?"

Haruka silently nodded.

"It's faster than you planned but… you're running out of time huh?"

"…"

"Your life force, it's weakened. Judging by the amount of life force you possess, you won't even have a decade."

"Not many host of Eterna lived past their forties. Our average life expectancy had always been in the thirties to forties."

"What about your girl?"

"…I wonder how it will end."

Setsuna then lead Haruka to the back garden which has become a training field with how often it is used to train. There Haruka finally met the group that he dumped with Setsuna along with the familiar face of a yuki onna.

"Yo!"

In an instant, Kiba Yuuto appear in front of him and tried to cut him down with his holy eraser, the strongest sword he could create. Of course, it is futile even if Haruka is not at 100% strength since despite his still considerable speed that Issei still cannot follow, it is extremely slow in Haruka's eyes who had faced Eterna in light speed. Using just his fingers, Haruka stopped the sword easily.

"Geez, calm down will ya. Well can't really blame you since I did kidnap you."

Haruka then yanked the sword from Yuuto's grip and examine the blade.

"It's a good sword. Better than most Sword Birth user I've met but nothing compared to Jeanne's."

Haruka tossed the sword back to Yuuto.

A white blur speed towards him but again Haruka is too good to be taken down by a mere kick. Haruka lazily sidestepped the attack and chop the top of the head of his offender with his hand.

"A neko relying on brute strength? You've been a rook for too long that you forgot who you are."

The two former devils, Yuuto and Koneko, glare at the strongest exorcist known to mankind.

"Maa, let's settle down and talk this out. Secchan!"

"Don't call me Secchan! "

Setsuna angrily shouted from inside the house.

"I'll be borrowing the garden!"

"Do whatever you wish! Just don't make a mess!"

Haruka could hear the cry of a baby from inside so that means Setsuna is tending to his kid. To be honest, it makes him envious of his friend. If he doesn't have a work to do, he would've already been dating Xenovia and maybe he will propose to her soon. But as it stands, that cannot happen. Not without abandoning what they are working for which Haruka swears he will never do.

"So what trouble did you bring today, Haruka? And what's with your hair?"

Mizore asked Haruka who is still looking at the two former devils with amusement. They look like they want to attack him but they know they can't win so they both settle with glaring at the former exorcist.

"Just settling some matters. And I used too much power that my hair turned white. Well, nothing too much for beating Lucifer. I honestly believed that I was dead when he went all out but I manage."

"Haruka-san, what happened to your arm!"

Haruka winced when he heard the cry from his healer friend. Asia who noticed his missing right arm immediately rush to his side and examined what's left of his arm which is only a stump.

"Another result of my fight with Lucifer. Don't worry about it Asia. I'm planning on replacing it… maybe."

Haruka muttered the last part to himself. He then noticed Issei gawking at him. He approached his childhood friend and wave his remaining hand in front of him but Issei remains unresponsive.

"Oi Ise, you there?"

Haruka asked.

"You really fought Lucifer!"

Issei's shout would've disturbed the neighbors if it weren't for the barriers around the mansion.

"Old news… and I really don't want to fight anyone like that again."

"Awesome! Isn't he like a last boss chara? You're really strong."

Haruka chuckled as he lightly punch Issei on the elbow.

"Right. You're the Sekiryuutei, Ise. If you train hard then you can become just as powerful."

Haruka then turn to look at the former devils and went back to Issei.

"Ise. Can you please run along? I need to talk with the two of them."

Haruka gestures at Yuuto and Shirone.

"Uhh, okay. Haru-nii will be staying, right?"

Haruka shook his head and Ise immediately look down.

"I need to replace my arm so I'm dropping by an acquaintance's place."

"I get it."

Issei then went back to the mansion followed by Asia but Mizore stayed.

"Mizore?"

"I think as mistress of the house I have the right to stay and listen. I also know your goal, Haruka. It's okay if I hear what you have to say, right?"

Haruka just shook his head in defeat and allow Mizore to stay and listen. He owes her that much at least. The maou killer then turn to the former devils and start talking.

"To think that I would find the two of you with Gremory of all people, Isaiah, Shirone."

The two former devils widened their eyes in surprise when Haruka called them by the name they no longer use.

"How do yo—"

"Did you not know, Isaiah? I was the one who discovered the research facility. It was around the same time they're disposing you guys. Still, I was too late. By the time I got there most of your friends had died and you have escaped. I killed all the researcher and assassinated those involved in the project although some escaped me."

"You were there? Wait, you said 'most of my friends'… you're not saying that…"

"When I got there, I forcibly activate the sacred gears of those whose power was still dormant. Three other survived. A girl named Tosca, the eldest of the subject named Maria, and the eldest male named Joseph. Sadly I can't do anything for the others. I was too late."

Haruka then took out from his pocket a photo and gave it to Yuuto. The former devil knight's eyes began to tear up as he look at the faces of his three friends together with Haruka. He touched Tosca, Maria, and Joseph in the picture as his memories of them began to appear. The two eldest male and female had always been there for everyone. They were the first to stand at the front to let everyone escape which ironically ended up with them surviving. And then there is Tosca. She is a quiet little girl whom Yuuto doesn't really interact with but he knew her at least.

"That photo was taken two days after I rescued them. They are now in Vatican working under Vasco so they are at least safe. Last I heard of Tosca, she was working as Griselda's assistant while both Maria and Joseph are exorcists. They each go by the name Tosca Quarta, Maria Evelyn, and Joseph Strada. They've been adopted. They told me to search for you that day but I was never able to find you. So imagine my surprise when you were Gremory's servant."

"Buchou saved me that day."

"Yes… that she did. I will at least thank her for that. But listen Isaiah. Of all devils, the Gremory are the one you should be wary of."

"Are you going to insult buchou?"

Both Yuuto and Shirone glares at Haruka who is now frowning.

"Like I said, I will thank Gremory for saving you but you must know that you were in Church territory at that time, a hidden one but Church territory nonetheless. I did not pass by due to chance alone. I was there in town resting after a mission and I was walking near the mountain when my sacred gear detected something strange. Italy is Heaven's territory, the whole Italy. Isaiah, what is the Gremory heiress doing in Church territory and deep in the mountain at that?"

Nobody could reply to that. When Haruka put it that way, it seems to be too convenient. The former exorcist addressed Shirone next.

"And then there is the matter with Shirone. Actually, it is more of a favor for Kuroka than anything."

Hearing her sister's name mentioned, Shirone gasped.

"Really, someone as skilled as Kuroka falling to the madness of senjutsu? No way, her skill and control is much too good when we battled for someone claimed as mad. I fought her and beat her once and she told me her story. I did an investigation and found out some facts. Kuroka's master was a sick bastard and he was about to go for Shirone so Kuroka killed him… though now that I think about it, there's no real need for me to take Shirone with me. Ahh well, what's done is done."

Yuuto and Shirone sweatdropped when hearing Haruka's casual admittance and dismissal of kidnapping. Mizore just facepalmed as she is used to Haruka doing things like this. He is intelligent and devious when he needs to but sometimes he just didn't think things through and made small mistakes which usually comes back to bite him. This time, the price for his action was a confrontation with Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Ahh! The Queen of Gremory! She's Baraqiel's daughter! The old man had expressed his regret in the matter with his daughter. Should've took her with me too and we got the full set."

[…I also forgot about that.]

Yuuto and Shirone turn to Mizore for an explanation to Haruka's madness while the yuki onna just shrugged. It's a normal thing when it concerns Haruka. He could be serious in one second and then do idiot things the next second.

"Haruka…-san, what happened to our evil pieces?"

Yuuto asked.

"Probably annihilated or lost somewhere in Scotland. I gave them to Sirzechs which probably what incited the fight. There's so much earth and rubbles flying around and an obscene amount of power thrown that I don't think even evil pieces could survive that. Sirzechs' true form was so powerful and scary that I was forced to unleash my own forbidden move. I thought I was gonna die, ahaha!"

Haruka laughed and even Mizore is sweating now at how casual he made his fight with the 5th strongest being sounds. Then again, Mizore knew how powerful the being sealed in Haruka's sacred gear is. For Eterna, a fight with Sirzechs Lucifer is not really a big matter. Her power is on the same level as Ophis and Great Red after all.

But then Haruka smiled at the two former devils.

"Well, that doesn't matter now. Isaiah, you're a human again. Shirone, you're a pure nekomata again. If you want to return to Gremory, I won't stop you. But just be careful of Gremory. The Gremory are shrewd and manipulative. Rias is much too inferior (Eterna's opinion) for some actual shrewd planning but I put my money on the dead siscon Lucifer. Rias is inferior to Sirzechs in every aspect so all those coincidences like Yuuto and how Shirone came to Rias' service are all Sirzechs'. He is a true Gremory and Lucifer."

After that, Haruka left them to their device and head back into the mansion to let them think of what he had just said. Mizore narrowed her eyes as she stare at Haruka's back.

Shidou Haruka is truly dangerous.

* * *

-Present-

Yuuto cannot help but think about what Haruka had said. Because of what he implies and since it all fits, Yuuto and Shirone decided to stay with Setsuna. Three days after their talk and Haruka's disappearance (again) Setsuna called their contact in the Church and Yuuto talked with his three surviving friends. Their nostalgic voice made his tear flows and he promises to meet them when he can. They also confirmed that it was Haruka that rescued them. As much as Yuuto can be loyal to Gremory, his true loyalty lies with his friends and he owes Haruka who saved them. It helps that Haruka is not affiliated with the Church. He still hates priests but Setsuna is not a priest so he is staying with him.

As for Shirone, the nekomata is still a little conflicted but after a while Setsuna offered to send her to Youkai academy where she can study with fellow youkai, especially his old teacher, Shizuka-sensei. She doesn't want to be separated from Yuuto since he is now her only friend but with the complicated state of affair, she can't really return to Rias Gremory so easily. So Mizore decided that it would be good to have her spend time with her own kind in Kyoto. Mizore grew to like Shirone and see her as a sort of surrogate sister or daughter. She had already left for Kyoto and will be under Yasaka's care on Setsuna's request. As Shinto's strongest demigod and child of Amaterasu, Setsuna has a lot of political power in supernatural Japan.

In the end, Yuuto had decided to join the Shinto faction under Setsuna although he still has some reservation. The reason why he didn't return to Rias is Haruka's words about how convenient his rescue was. Haruka was right. It was strange how Rias Gremory found him. Yuuto never did consider about those matters but now that it has been pointed out, everything seems convenient for Rias. It is either luck or someone else at work. Once or twice then it could be considered luck but thrice? Yes, it is indeed a deliberate work of someone.

And that someone was Sirzechs Lucifer.

Haruka was right in saying that Rias is nothing compared to her brother. The Lucifer was powerful and cunning. He was the one who led Rias to them, not out of pure kindness but since they are talented, all of them. Rias Gremory, even at this age, cannot properly recruit someone in a normal way like Sona Sitri. The proof was when she decided to let Issei die and summon her which when Yuuto noticed, made a situation similar to all of their own. Setsuna said that it is to leave them with no other choice.

It is a standard devil recruitment method, Haruka frequently said.

That is what made him hesitant to rejoin Rias Gremory. In the end, Yuuto decided to be in a side that won't oppose his remaining comrades and the devils at the same time, Setsuna's side. Although he owed Haruka, Yuuto still doesn't like him much. But Setsuna has been kind to him and Shirone and even said that having him switch allegiance is possibly Haruka's aim. He had been honest with them and had helped train them instead of locking them up until Haruka's return.

Another reason would be Asia. The kind girl, he found out, was also betrayed by the church but she still possess so much faith in God and humanity. Yuuto had grown to like the girl as a friend.

And then there is Issei. He felt guilty for leaving him to die when they clearly knew the fallen angels' intention. They have developed a strange dynamic. Yuuto feels that he can find a life-long friend in Issei.

All these reasons are what made him decide to stay with Setsuna.

* * *

"We've arrived in Kuoh."

Shuuzen Akua, the leader of this taskforce, informed them. Yuuto look out from the window of the car Setsuna provided them. Akua was the one driving as she is the only one with a license. He didn't realize how much he misses Kuoh, a feeling shared by Issei who is sitting in the front seat beside Akua.

Speaking of Issei, the boy had changed ever since his resurrection as a half-dragon. Though traces of the old Issei can still be clearly seen by how he would keep staring at girls and still frequently made that lecherous face he was known for, the boy had become more serious and protective. It is because of his draconic instinct. How much Issei had changed is still unknown since there hadn't been anything worthy of note.

Ohh and now Issei has a very strict rule of not staring at married women no matter how beautiful they are. He did that with Mizore and Setsuna had a 'talk' with him. He refused to come out of his room for a whole week which forced Asia to bring him food during that period.

Of course, single women are free game for him. Although his dragon's pride had made him less vocal about his fascination of the female body, Issei wouldn't be himself if he isn't at least somewhat perverted… which is probably why he currently has black eyes courtesy of Akua's punch. Still, that didn't stop him at all which earns him a punch every ten minutes. At least his attention is now occupied by his return to his hometown.

"Wow, it feels like I haven't seen Kuoh for years!"

"Hahaha, that just shows how much you misses Kuoh, Ise-kun."

"Shut up pretty boy."

The rest of the drive continue quietly until Akua parked the car in Issei's old house which will become their base of operation. The property now belongs to the Shinto faction after the Hyoudou family moved out under the pretense of a generous job offer which is actually just a reason to have Issei's parents to move out from 'devil territory' so they can't be used against him.

"Alright, let's start by meeting the devils."

The two boys nodded as they follow Akua's lead and start walking to Kuoh academy.

Not far from their position, on the roof of a nearby house stood a figure clad in black coat with white hair with a missing right arm. Shidou Haruka watches as his friends headed towards Kuoh academy, the place where the devils gather. Them and…

"Via…"

[You already miss her.]

Eterna stated rather than questioned. She understands his feeling quite well and some more. She misses all her other hosts, particularly Valen Argento who is her favorite and one-time lover.

"I do. But let's not talk about that now."

[Yes. So Kokabiel had reached the end of his patience. No, this is probably Ramiel's idea and Kokabiel finds it convenient.]

"Can they beat them?"

[Ramiel? If I am correct on my assumption of Xenovia's power, she can solo Ramiel. The black lightning is not the strongest of the cadre. But Kokabiel? No, Vasco never truly won against Kokabiel. If Kokabiel is actually serious, Vasco would've been dead many times over. Nobody in this town could defeat him. Nobody but you.]

"But that is not our goal, right?"

[Yes. Let's just hope that everything goes well.]

And then both Haruka and Eterna noticed a familiar energy signature and saw a pillar of flame rise up to the sky. Haruka could hear Eterna chuckling from inside Eternal Twilight.

[Ufufu. Xenovia certainly has a penchant for causing trouble, just like you.]

"I got the feeling that it is actually me who caused that. How is that possible?"


	13. Chapter 13

**So here we have Xenovia and Irina meeting the devils. It is quite short though since Xenovia cut straight to the point and no Asia and all. Then again, even if Asia is there, Xenovia's reaction would be different since she had known Asia before and her development went a different way all thanks to Haruka.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Failed Negotiation**

-ORC clubroom-

The order from the higher ups said that they should demand the devils to stay away from their hunt or they would be treated as conspirators. If it were in any other time, Xenovia would've indulged that order. But with the unstable relation between Heaven and Underworld caused by Haruka, she'd rather not say anything that could be taken as provocation to the devils. Like what she said before. If Haruka had not managed to restart the Great War, she certainly won't.

But it is getting harder to NOT cut Riser Phenex.

They have been warned that Riser Phenex is an unrepentant womanizer. It certainly shows in how he keeps ogling her and Irina. But that is not what Xenovia is worried about. Rias Gremory is staring at Irina. That is not good.

"So Phenex-san, like I have said, we would like for you to grant us permission to look for the missing Excalibur fragments."

"Hmph, and why should I let you?"

"Because… you will die if you don't."

The silence that follows allows them to hear even if a pin was dropped from a hundred meters away. Riser had an expression of pure rage after he heard Xenovia's threat… which is actually not a threat actually. She had not informed them of what she expects will happen.

"Are you threatening me?"

Riser asked as his body began to radiate a great amount of heat. Irina began to sweat as the room's temperature rises but Xenovia is fine. It is a trick used by many powerful people like Haruka and Scathach. She had wrapped an invisible veil of Durandal's holy energy around her body. It requires great control over Durandal but she managed to obtain the necessary level. The holy element weakens the effect of Riser's demonic flame.

"It is not a threat from us, I assure you. The Fallens in question are Ramiel and…Kokabiel."

Again silence prevails until Xenovia continue talking.

"We don't know why Ramiel and Kokabiel stole the Excaliburs and came here but their threat is real."

"Kokabiel? Then there's nothing to worry. I won't lose to a crow that can be defeated by a human."

Ahh, the Phenex arrogance. This is exactly what Haruka talked about. Xenovia can see why he doesn't like the Phenex much. Well, he is an exorcist so hating devils is not really surprising. Xenovia then noticed that Rias Gremory is now narrowing her eyes at Irina. This is really bad. No wonder she has been silent all along. She must've noticed their similarities. Xenovia decided to wrap up their meeting here and get out before Gremory put things together.

"Nevertheless, we will still conduct our search. It's orders, you understand. Besides, this territory is not really yours."

Again there was silence. Xenovia facepalmed at her own slipup.

"What did you say?"

"Wait Riser."

Rias stopped Riser from blowing up and look at Irina. Xenovia knew that Gremory had put things together. Things are not looking good.

"Your companion… she is related to Shidou Haruka, right?"

Now both Xenovia and Irina began to worry. Xenovia prepares to draw Durandal at a moment's notice as she noticed the rising tension, especially when Haruka's name was mentioned. Irina is fidgeting behind her but she will be ready to draw her Excalibur mimic anytime. She'll try to get out of this situation in peace.

"And you… that fact… only the Gremory, Belial, the Shinto faction and Shidou Haruka knew it. Are you perhaps also involved with Shidou Haruka?"

"Shidou Haruka… that bastard human who killed maou-sama?!"

Xenovia and Irina began to step back as Riser got up from his seat and summon his peerage. Now Xenovia began to think that sending them both is not a good idea with how closely they are related to Haruka, the source of the tension between Heaven and Underworld… which she realize is most likely the work of the extremists who are both cursing and praising Haruka's name, cursing him for assassinating their members three years ago and praising him for killing Lucifer. They knew that it is easy to incite war with the Devils just by having them defend themselves in devil territory if they were attacked by those who want revenge on Haruka. Well, it seems that situation had taken a turn for the worst. Devils are irrational when they find things concerning Shidou Haruka these days.

So Xenovia does what she thought best at that time.

With speed surpassing that of a devil knight, Xenovia draws Durandal and send a wide blast of powerful holy energy, enough to knock the devils out of the way but not hurt them much. Xenovia grab Irina and carry her on her shoulder as she broke through the devil ranks and blast a hole on the wall of the ORC clubroom before jumping down. With her increased physical prowess, Xenovia safely landed and began sprinting towards the exit. The devils who have recovered began pursuing her.

"In the end they found out."

"I was hoping they won't find out."

Xenovia pulled three daggers she hid under her robe and infused them with Durandal's holy element. With accuracy trained by Haruka and Scathach, she threw the daggers that each hit one devils. Xenovia kept throwing her daggers until all the devils are incapacitated.

It is common knowledge that devils are weak against holy and light element. Exorcists use light weapons to fight against devils but it was not as devastating as holy element. Since Xenovia has access to pure holy element from her sword, she now began abusing that fact just like Haruka who mercilessly exploit his holy sword sacred gear to kill even ultimate-class devils easily. This venue of attack was not available to Xenovia before though since to manipulate her sword's holy element in such a way requires a very high level of control, a very difficult feat to accomplish with Durandal which took years for her to improve under both Haruka and Scathach's tutelage.

Now with her control up to par, Xenovia finds it very useful and convenient as proven by the devils writhing in pain from the daggers infused with Durandal's holy element.

Then Xenovia stopped when she's faced by both Riser and his Queen, Yubelluna. Behind her are Rias and her own Queen.

The two kings and queens. They will be tough. The blue haired exorcist put Irina down and prepares to fight.

"Irina, you must run after I open you a path."

"Ehh? I won't leave you behind, Xenovia!"

"Just go!"

Xenovia suddenly grab Irina by her collar and then throw her over the school gate. The devils who are about to attack Irina was stopped by Xenovia firing a low-powered blast from Durandal. Rias and her Queen tried to defend and finally they manage to deflect the attack. But when they have deflected the attack, Xenovia had rushed to their position and fired another blast at point-blank range. Rias was the first to go down and Xenovia made sure she stays down by pinning her to the ground by stabbing her hands together with a dagger infused with holy power. As extra measures, she also stabbed Rias' legs with another dagger.

After dispatching Rias, Xenovia was about to take care of her queen when the ground explodes. The bomb queen Yubelluna and Riser had recovered. The Phenex is the more powerful of the two but the queen would prove to be troublesome. Xenovia did a backflip as she avoids a torrent of fire and then use the flat of her blade to block a thunder shot by Rias' queen. When Yubelluna was also about to attack, Xenovia proves to be faster as she pulled out the last of her throwing knives and pierces the bomb queen's abdomen and both arms.

Two down. Without Irina, Xenovia could fight them more freely. These four devils are by no means weak. Rias Gremory is still a high-class devil with the fabled power of destruction that made Sirzechs Lucifer so feared. Riser Phenex is a young prodigy of the Phenex family that was said to be immortal. Their queens, the bomb queen and priestess of thunder are also exceptional devils from how they already earn a title at their age.

But Xenovia is not just any exorcist. Any ordinary exorcist would've fared badly against them but not Xenovia. Her goal is Shidou Haruka, the strongest human who had killed the strongest devil. As someone who wants to stand with him, these devils shouldn't trouble her.

Even now Xenovia is holding back by trying not to kill them, regulating her power so that the holy element would hurt but not outright kill them. She didn't aim for vital organs and she barely use her sword and the tricks Scathach taught her.

As a finisher, Xenovia blasted Yubelluna with an orb of destructive holy energy with only enough power to knock her out. Seeing his queen fall made Riser angry.

"Tch, just stay still and I'll make it fast!"

Riser raged. He unleashes his power, creating a large pillar of flame. Even Xenovia began to feel the heat and increase the potency of her holy veil or she would be burned by the heat alone. As expected from a Phenex.

But it is still nothing compared to the flame the godslayer could conjure.

"It is time for your punishment!"

The thunder priestess said as she shot bolts of thunder at Xenovia after taking her blind spot. She would've hit Xenovia if the blue haired girl were any other exorcist. The attack was delivered at close range and Xenovia wouldn't have been able to evade or block.

But Xenovia is used to high-speed combat with Haruka and then Scathach. Compared to them who could cut her in a split second and shoot spells in near instant, Xenovia's senses perceives the thunder priestess' attack as very slow.

Xenovia got out of the spell's trajectory by bending her body ninety degrees, making her thunder miss and hit Riser who's right on the other side. Seeing an opportunity as Riser was stunned temporarily from the unexpected attack, the exorcist throws Durandal at Riser which stabs him on the side and pins him to the ground with its weight while also causing an immense amount of pain from its holy power.

With only the thunder priestess left, Xenovia finishes her by rushing her and delivering a series of punches and kicks infused with holy energy. As a finisher, the blue haired exorcist kicks the devil right on the face. When it was all over, the exorcist blinked and looked around at all the downed devils.

"…that was easier than I thought."

Xenovia mused. The exorcist casually walks away, punching Riser and slashing open his side as she retrieves Durandal. Kicking Riser at the back of his head and then stabbing a dagger she retrieved from Yubelluna right on his back, Xenovia Quarta left Kuoh academy.

* * *

As Irina ran after being thrown by Xenovia, she bumped into another group that were heading towards the old school building. The younger Shidou fell on her butt, feeling like she had just ran into a lamp post. Irina look up to see the face of Shuuzen Akua raising an eyebrow. The vampire who had known Haruka immediately finds her familiar.

"An exorcist. That hair and those eyes… Shidou… Irina?"

"Wait, Irina?!"

A head popped out from behind Akua. A brown haired youth Irina immediately recognize as her childhood friend, Hyoudou Issei.

"Ise-kun? What are you doing here?!"

"Irina, you're a girl?!"

""…""

At that comment, everything became silent as Yuuto smiles at his friend while also silently leaving what he knew would become a battlefield soon. Akua looked at Issei incredulously while Irina just stare at her childhood friend.

"What do you mean by that!"

* * *

"Pfft… I always knew that Ise could be slow but that's just…"

[Irina does look boyish back then.]

"Well it's her fault then. But still, it's funny."

[You could also pass as her if you want to. Just grow your hair and wear girly clothing and look more cheerful and we got a Shidou Irina from Shidou Haruka.]

"Shut up."

* * *

After yelling at Issei for five minutes, Irina finally remembers about Xenovia fighting the devils.

"Wait, I forgot about Xenovia!"

Irina then look pleadingly at Issei as she moves closer.

"Ise-kun, please help Xenovia! She's alone fighti-"

"What about me?"

Xenovia choose that moment to appear, already storing her sword. The exorcist looks just fine. Not a single strand of hair out of place and not a single wound suffered.

"Xenovia!"

"You're underestimating me, Irina. A full peerage of high-class devil is not a problem for me, especially with their horrible quality. Must be a newbie."

"A full peerage? You fought Shitori-sama too?"

"No, it's the Phenex. I didn't kill them though which is why it took longer than it should be. Haruka would've finished them in a few seconds though. I still have a long way to go before I can face him."

The unsaid thought of everyone is 'I doubt you can even scratch that monster' but nobody dare voice it.

"Ohh and Irina, who are they?"

* * *

 **So how is it? Do you think Xenovia is powerful? Of course she is. She had faced Haruka and trained under Scathach. She also picked up Haruka's tricks like using holy blades as projectiles. She didn't use the pure holy homing projectiles since they are too powerful and would've killed everyone except the Phenex.**

 **Xenovia is faster than Rias, Riser, Yubelluna, and Akeno plus she has better sense in battle and abused the hell out of her advantage. She is also very skilled, having sparred with Scathach and engaged in a death battle with Haruka. Their power are god-class, above even ultimate-class. A group of high-class devils won't be able to stop her, especially with how she uses her weapons now.**

 **Leaving dear Via aside for now, I'm thinking on how to put Akua and Issei together. Yuuto will be paired with Asia and I'll work on that in the next arc where we will go to Vatican to meet Yuuto's surviving friends. I figure that he would be more inclined to leave Rias if he had to choose between her and his comrades. In the end, we know where his true loyalty lies, with his comrades. He's not really loyal to Setsuna though. He might've decided to join Setsuna's group since Setsuna is the better choice but it's more like a worker and boss relationship, a professional one. It's like picking the better corporation.**

 **As for Shirone, we won't be seeing her until Kyoto arc. That will probably be after the Vatican arc and it will be Haruka's first confrontation with Khaos Brigade hero faction. Wait, I forgot about the peace meeting arc. Guess I'll have to think some more about it.**

 **Now for some revs**

 **redclaw39: I won't kill Riser openly... just give him an accident, maybe. Like ohh, I don't know, Ramiel missed his attack and instead hit Riser or Kokabiel accidentally missed and his spear annihilates Riser instead.**

 **dragonrider66: A Sekiryuutei armor with missiles and lasers? That's actually what I used in my IS story. Maybe I'll put it in here. Sounds interesting enough.**

 **ahsoei: I hope the double update answers your question about Yuuto and Shirone.**

 **Vulkhanos: Mostly because the relationship between the Infinity. Unlike Issei who is favored, Haruka houses an Infinity. They tend to stay out of each other's way if they're not already fighting each other. Plus Haruka has no connection to Great Red at all unlike Issei who wields Ddraig.**

 **raketsou: Irina and Haruka does look like each other if they are genderbent. I don't know how that happen. They're not even twins. And now you know what happen to Shirone. As for Haruka's lifespan problem, well, he won't be so lucky to find a solution like the Philosopher's Stone or some convenient potion. Not like he would use it and some tricks he couldn't even use. There's a reason why no wielder of Eternal Twilight had ever been reincarnated.**

 **So just like usual. Follow and review and things like that. I appreciate it greatly.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Angel of Stars**

-Family dinner-

"I see, so you were sent here to stop the thief from causing problem in Shinto territory."

"Shinto territory? But isn't Kuoh Gremory territory?"

Irina asked, confused since the information she knew doesn't fit what the others had just told her. Xenovia realized that she hadn't told Irina about the territory matter yet so she explains it to her.

"…and that's the truth about the matter."

"Setsuna is currently trying to officially take Kuoh back from the Devils. We COULD just come in and retake Kuoh but the situation in the Underworld is very volatile right now. It could be done if it were before but now the Devils would more likely go to war than anything. That's why Setsuna need to handle this carefully before personally coming."

Akua supplied and Xenovia agreed with her.

"Hmm… who is Setsuna?"

"Setsuna is Shinto's strongest demigod and a friend of Haruka though you must not mention that in front of any devils. Anyway, does anyone know the situation in Underworld?"

"It is bad from what I hear. Our friends visited Underworld recently and it was bad. Sirzechs Lucifer's peerage demands vengeance. The Underworld is barely held together by Serafall Leviathan. It says something when it is the most certifiably insane mou keeping things together. The only reason nobody attacked Underworld right now is because they still have Ajuka Beelzebub and Haruka himself."

"What does onii-sama have to do with why Underworld haven't been attacked?"

"Shidou Irina, right? The other factions are probably meeting to discuss your brother. It is not the fact that Sirzechs Lucifer died that shocked everyone. No, if he fell to those like Zeus, Odin, Thor, Amaterasu, or Michael himself then it won't be as surprising. No, he fell to Shidou Haruka who is now dubbed the strongest human in existence. Even being felled by a demigod won't be as shocking. But Shidou Haruka is a pure human with no supernatural lineage. You should know that yourself as you are his sister. But he had accomplished what no human could. He, a human, defeated a super devil who was ranked as the fifth strongest being. He also killed a god three years ago. All factions are too wary about him to exploit the devils' weakness. The only reason Shinto is not as worried is because of Setsuna. Haruka and Setsuna are friends, good friends. Setsuna's words alone calmed down the Shinto faction although many are still wary since he's frequently seen in Japan and before you ask, we don't know where he is right now."

Irina immediately deflated at Akua's answer to the unasked question. She's having complicated feeling about his brother. She wants to talk to him, that's for sure, but his position in the world just makes it more complicated. That and Irina cannot understand anything that he did.

"We suspect the situation to stabilize though… unless Haruka makes a move. Right now all the supernatural world's eyes are focused on the strongest human."

Strongest human. Indeed even without his sacred gear he is already extremely powerful. Magical knowledge, inhuman reflex, mastery of sword to the level of legendary, all these without relying on his sacred gear's active power. He is nothing short of a monster in human skin.

But that is enough about Haruka. The matter they should concern themselves with is the theft and the cadres. Not much use in gossiping about the most wanted human in history.

"Now, let's get back to topic. What should we do about the cadres?"

"Our assignment is the retrieval of the Excalibur fragments. Once that is completed, we will leave."

"Our mission is to prevent conflict from happening in Japan. Lady Amaterasu fears that Japan could become a battlefield should conflict happens due to the assassination of the sisters of a maou… even if one of them is a dead one."

"We should work together."

"That's the idea. Alright, we shall work together."

Xenovia and Akua reached the same conclusion in their discussion. Then Xenovia remembers.

"Shuuzen Akua, I do have a favor I need to ask you."

"A favor?"

"The devils. Well, mostly Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex, don't seem to welcome us, especially after I beat them all. Haruka's reputation precedes him and Gremory recognize Irina as someone related to him."

"I see. So you want me to handle this."

Xenovia nodded.

"They're more inclined to listen to you whose relation to Haruka is unknown. Them recognizing Irina has been a problem I've been worried about and I was right."

"I'll make sure to put some words to the other devil then. A Sitri, was it?"

"Yes. We should've talked to the Sitri first. She would've been more reasonable."

"Very well, I shall talk to them to smooth things out."

The Durandal wielder and vampire assassin shookhands and smile in a manner that makes them look like they've just made a business deal.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Xenovia Quarta."

"Likewise, Shuuzen Akua. I've heard about you from my master. I look forward to fight together with you."

* * *

-Twenty minutes later-

After paying for their food, Akua excused herself and headed towards Kuoh academy to speak with Sona Sitri. At first everyone is worried about her going alone but Akua dismiss those worries as unnecessary. She's someone on the same level as a Youkai Lord. She can take care of herself. That leaves her two male companions together with the exorcists. Shortly after, Xenovia also went off on her own, saying she's better off working alone and they could cover more grounds that way and told Irina to stay together with Issei and Yuuto.

Irina would like to protest but Xenovia argued that she's the apprentice of Scathach and Haruka (somewhat) and she's around the same level as an ultimate class. She can handle Ramiel and adequately fight Kokabiel by herself if she fights carefully. This leaves Irina with Issei and Yuuto. Irina doesn't have much complain though since she wants to spend time together with Issei (even with a third wheel around) but she still worries about Xenovia.

"Umm… so let's go searching?"

Yuuto asked. The sword birth wielder walks in front while Irina and Issei walks behind him. Yuuto can hear the two of them start chatting behind him. It's understandable since they are childhood friends and have been separated for a long time. Speaking of childhood friends…

"Shidou-san, do you know Tosca Quarta, Maria Evelyn, and Joseph Strada?"

Irina's attention shifted at the mention of the familiar names.

"Tosca-chan, Maria-nee, and Joseph-san? Umm, I met with Tosca-chan before I came here. Poor Tosca-chan has to help Griselda sort out papers everyday. As for Maria-nee she's about to get married to Joseph-san. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious… wait, what? Maria and Joseph are getting married?"

"Yes. They've been together for so long and they're named after the Messiah's parents. I find them very cute. Wait, are you a survivor of the Holy Sword Project?"

"Yes. I see… they're getting married. I'm happy for them."

Yuuto felt genuinely happy hearing that two of his comrades finally managed to obtain happiness. Although he does feel a little lonely. Out of the four of them, only he is alone. Tosca has been adopted and his eldest brother and sister are getting married. Only he is left all alone in Japan. He would like to visit Vatican after this. As he is no longer a devil, it shouldn't be a problem.

"Then you must be Isaiah they talk so much about! Tosca-chan will be happy to meet you again!"

"You hear that Kiba? Maybe if you behave Irina will take you to Vatican to visit your comrades."

The three of them continue to chat as they walk around Kuoh in search of an Excalibur fragment or any of the cadre.

* * *

-With Xenovia-

Contrary to what the others might believe, Xenovia is not actively searching for the Excaliburs. Without any lead, Xenovia resorted to what Haruka usually do. Make a bait. Well, rather than making a bait for his targets, Haruka as a magnet for trouble is bait enough for bad luck to do his work just by him walking.

Her experience with the trouble magnet had convinced her that the best way to draw out your intended target is to cause trouble… or make yourself an enticing target. Now, what is enticing enough for the thieves to take notice? Of course it is the presence of an exorcist, especially one wielding Durandal. And so she lightly flares her aura laced with Durandal's power to attract the thieves' attention.

It is a reckless act and might even attract an unwanted party but it is the easiest method she knew of and it should work. In fact, she's sure that if she has a hero's luck then she would be meeting one of them soon.

As she waits, Xenovia continue thinking about the man she loves. The kiss they share and their parting. Somehow she felt that they will meet again soon and they will fight each other again. Another fight with the strongest human. Anything less than her best will result in her complete defeat.

"Is this seat open?"

Xenovia almost jumped due to being broken from her deep thought by a man. She was startled but immediately recovered and said yes. The man sat and took a sip from his cup of hot coffee that he bought from a nearby café.

"From how you look, you seem to be a person of the cloth, miss."

"I am."

"Hmm, fascinating. We do not get those often here."

"I imagine because the Shinto religion is still going strong here."

"That is one of the reason but that is when we're talking about the whole of Japan. But what I am talking about is this specific town. After all, this is Devil territory even if it is in name only."

Xenovia immediately became alert and jumped from her seat. She prepares to draw Durandal but didn't when the man raise a finger to stop her from doing so.

"I can understand your wariness but I come in peace."

"You are… Kokabiel, right?"

"Hoo, you recognize me?"

"From what we know, Ramiel is the more aggressive one of you two. He would've attacked first."

"A good reasoning but I could've been a human assassin involved with either or a specially trained fallen that can suppress their presence."

"No assassin would've alerted their target to their presence."

"True. In this case, you're correct. I am indeed Kokabiel, the Angel of Stars. Do not worry. I have no intention of fighting here, not right now. You don't have to worry."

Xenovia still warily eyed the Fallen Angel cadre but sat down once again. Kokabiel is the less violent of the two and despite everything, Xenovia is not inclined to cause a scene when the sun is still high and it seems neither does Kokabiel.

The Angel of Stars has always been a peculiar one. She once asked Vasco Strada about Kokabiel. It is not everyday that you find a human able to fight against a cadre.

Vasco described Kokabiel as a true warrior, powerful and graceful. His fight against Kokabiel had been the greatest battle he experienced in his lifetime and even then, he suspects that the Angel of Stars had been holding back. Most notable of all his trait though is his love of humanity.

That had been a shocker to the old Xenovia, back when she still follow the Church with unquestionable loyalty, before Haruka reveals the truth… or before she fell in love with him. To her then, a fallen angel admiring humanity is something ridiculous and impossible to believe.

But Kokabiel was also once an angel of the Lord. Vasco said that perhaps it is a lingering trace of the Angel Kokabiel. She wants to see for herself if what Vasco Strada said was true.

"Why are you here?"

"Ohh, nothing in particular really. I went to get a cup of coffee. Believe me when I say that Ramiel and anyone under him cannot even make a decent coffee. Plus seeing humans and what they could come up with fascinates me. Imagine my surprise when I felt the presence of Durandal when the barrister was making my coffee. It is a good thing that I cast a barrier to prevent the aura from spreading or Ramiel would've come charging with black lightning."

Ahh, Xenovia forgot about that very possible scenario. Damn Haruka is rubbing off on her!

"I didn't think things through."

Xenovia felt embarrassed for not thinking about that particular outcome.

"Don't worry. Couples frequently do similar things. They rub off on each other."

"…wait, what?"

"I know of you, Xenovia Quarta. The current wielder of Durandal and was a constant companion to the strongest human."

Of course it all leads back to him. Why did she associate herself with that trouble magnet? Ohh, right, they bumped into each other and somehow ended up being friends after a midnight spar.

"I won't even ask how you know about that personal information."

"I keep tabs on interesting humans. I have to admit that it is very hard to find Shidou Haruka but you serve as a beacon to him. I am familiar enough with Durandal to recognize it from miles away. After all, I helped Father in the forging of Durandal. Me, Azazel, Uriel, and Sandalphon. All four of us helped forged the Holy Swords you know now."

That is a trivia. Xenovia wondered how the Church would react if they knew that the Governor of Grigori once helped in the creation of their prized weapons.

"I suppose it's not surprising if you helped in the forging. So you are interested in Haruka."

"Yes. At first I only consider him as a powerful exorcist and his use of Blade Blacksmith fascinates me. Even though I am not as interested in sacred gears as Azazel is, his use of his gear went beyond any known wielder of Blade Blacksmith. I observed him from time to time, usually by following the aura of Durandal you could barely control in your younger years."

"I will not ask how you managed that without being found."

"It is trade secrets, you understand. But the real interesting thing about Shidou Haruka happen when he assassinated those involved in the Holy Sword Project who failed to make themselves scarce before he quits. I first thought that he is mad but what I saw in him was pure determination. It is interesting. So I decided to watch him and how he will develop. Imagine my surprise when I watch him fight together with a demigod, youkai, and vampires during the Fairy Tale incident and slew a revived Balor. A human slaying a god. That has never been done by anyone apart from Scathach. No one, not even a Longinus wielder, had ever been able to a god. How Scathach did it is still a mystery until now."

Xenovia watch as Kokabiel talk about Haruka with fascination as if he is a rare species. Xenovia could agree though. He is like a rare species of… something.

"But what really, how do you say it, took the icing on the cake, was when he killed Sirzechs Lucifer in single combat. I will admit, I could match Sirzechs Lucifer for a time but to outright defeat him? No, I cannot. But a human managed to kill a super devil."

Then Kokabiel became silent for a while. He took another sip of his coffee before continuing.

"I hate devils the most, miss Quarta. For millenias they manipulate humans to their liking. Tempting them, making them fall into sin and devour them whole. You might not see it any longer but devils of old did consume souls and it is not a pretty sight. Humans sins, yes, but they are also capable of great compassion and love. Humans are filled with potential and they can realize it in their short lifespan. Do you know how long it took me to reach my full potential of a twelve wings? Two thousand years. To learn how to command my army as a commander? Five hundred years. It took Alexander just a few years to become a great conqueror and tactician. All my experience and I was amazed when I looked at the strategies Zhuge Liang employs. All my skill and I still doubt I could match Lancelot in a sword fight. All my wisdom and Gautama can still be far wiser than me. Humans are amazing."

Xenovia can see how much Kokabiel love humans from how he describes them as more than himself. That is why the exorcist was surprised when his face suddenly contorted in anger.

"And then came the devils, liars, cheaters, whisperers of sin. And Father waged war. After the end of the war, we thought that there will be a semblance of peace. As much as we do not want to admit it, we were crippled by the Great War. Grigori suffered the least since we withdrew before the final battle but we were still crippled. Our numbers dwindled. We no longer wish to fight. But then I heard something outrageous. The Evil Piece system! An abomination of nature of the highest kind! But there is nothing I can do. Grigori will not fight and neither will Heaven. We are too tired to fight, especially with the birth of the super devils."

Kokabiel's anger suddenly disappear as quick as it had appeared. His expression relaxed and he smiled.

"But then hope appeared in the form of a human. Not only did Shidou Haruka killed Sirzechs Lucifer, the strongest of the super devils, but also reversed the effect of the evil pieces. It must not be easy but he did what should've been impossible."

Now Xenovia is surprised. She did not hear about that one.

"Isaiah, or Kiba Yuuto as he is known now. He used to be a devil. Imagine my surprise when I read the report that a survivor of the abominable Holy Sword Project became a devil and now I saw him turned back into a pure human after being kidnapped by Shidou Haruka. What miracle is this? So it all led to this."

Kokabiel ended his (somewhat) passionate speech. Truly Kokabiel is not a normal Fallen Angel. His passion and love for humanity went against all that were taught to them about Fallens. The world is truly large. So after hearing all the Angel of Stars has to say, Xenovia ask the important question.

"…why did you steal the excaliburs?"

"It was not my idea. It was Ramiel's. But I find this a good chance."

"A good chance?"

"To restart the Great War."

The silence that follows Kokabiel's revelation of his goal was so deafening that Xenovia could hear a pin drop from miles away.

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as I can be. Now, miss Quarta, what will you do."

"Kokabiel… many will die if you restart the Great War."

"…my ultimate plan is that indeed, the destruction of the three factions."

"You wish to destroy the three factions? You wish to kill God?"

Xenovia felt outraged at Kokabiel's plan. The audacity of the cadre. She had drawn her sword and pressed her blade against Kokabiel's neck. As expected of a cadre though. The sword did not cut him at all unless Xenovia applies the appropriate force. If he were any weaker, a gentle motion is all it takes to draw blood. But Kokabiel is a very powerful Fallen Angel whose skill and capability had won him enough renown to be mentioned in the Bible. He did not even bat an eyelid despite having a legendary weapon on his neck.

"You will fight me here?"

"You have to be stopped. I thought that you were better than your brother. But I see that you desire war just as much."

"No, I do not desire it. It is more of a mean to and end rather than a desire."

"A mean to an end?"

"Humanity continue to progress. They no longer need the intervention of the supernaturals."

"You… is this for humanity?"

"Of course. To release them from the influence of the supernatural, that is my wish."

"…Humans will die if you restart the Great War."

"Even so humanity will prevail. I believe in the potential Father believes."

"Then why are you doing this? No, in the first place, why did you fell? You seem to value The Lord so much so why did you turn your back on him despite believeing in him? He did not move to restart the war so why are you?"

"I see, so you remain unaware. Xenovia Quarta, do you know what happened in the Great War?"

"No, but why should it matter now?"

"It ties in with your question. Do you know why I fell? I do not fell during the course of the War, I fell after the final battle. The reason is simple. It was not just the four Demon Kings who fell in battle… God was slain by Lucifer, a mutual defeat. While the Devils lost their Satans, Heaven lost their Father. You have been lied to, Xenovia Quarta. I suspect Shidou Haruka knew this fact."

In an instant, Xenovia froze. God is dead? She cannot believe it. And Haruka might knew about this? Suddenly it all fits. She doesn't want to believe it but it all fits. Haruka's actions… if it were driven by the knowledge of God's demise then everything makes sense. Haruka's faith might be lesser than hers but he has always admires God in his own way. He will never turn his back on God, he said so himself. In the end he turned his back on them. But hearing what Kokabiel said made it unsurprising.

"No… you're lying!"

"I do not lie. I never lie, especially concerning Father."

"Then… all along… the Church had been lying to us? But where did His miracles come from? The protection we receive even now?"

"Michael had done a good job managing Heaven for so long but in the end he is nothing compared to Father. He barely kept the system running. I am afraid… that you've been fighting for a lie all along, miss Quarta."

"So all along we fought… for a lie?"

"I have to say not always though but yes."

Xenovia fell on her knees as Durandal clattered on the ground as her grip on the sword loosened. Xenovia started laughing a hollow laugh. All her life, everything was a lie. They told her to fight and kill for God but God is dead. Then what had she been dedicating herself to?

"I have watched the race I love, Father's legacy enslaved for too long! I will not be dissuaded. Now it is my turn to ask you, Xenovia Quarta. What is your choice?"

"My choice?"

"I will not ask you to join me, only that you please do not stop me. What will you do? Now that you know the truth, what will you do?"

"I… Kokabiel…"

Xenovia has no answer, nothing. For all her life, she had dedicated everything to the Church. She believes them, believes in the love of the Lord and that everything she did was for the sake of justice. But now the wielder of Durandal can feel nothing but despair and betrayal.

Now Xenovia understands why Haruka felt that there is no other way than to quit and went on his own. He knew. He knew and put up with the Church. But the Holy Sword Project was the last straw. He put his trust on the higher ups and that trust was betrayed, at least that is what Xenovia believes.

"Perhaps you should follow in the footsteps of your lover. But either way, I hope that you do not stand in my way."

With those words and the sound of fluttering wings, Kokabiel left.

* * *

 **And Xenovia met Kokabiel. So I'm using the good Kokabiel plot this time round. First found it in A Demon Lord's Hero and then Representation of Humanity. I recommend those. But it is usually Emiya Shirou or Issei who met Kokabiel. This time it is Xenovia who met Kokabiel... who is on coffee break. This one is quite hard to do since unlike the 'Hero' Issei or Emiya Shirou, Xenovia is NOT a hero so her response won't be about saving Kokabiel from himself or anything. Plus she didn't know about God.**

 **As for why Kokabiel decides to move now to restart the Great War. It is because the greatest enemy that makes defeating the Devils harder have been eliminated and triggering the War is easier due to the instability caused by Haruka. That is what Kokabiel meant when he said 'it all led to this.'**

 **So Xenovia is not in a good condition and Haruka is still observing on the sidelines. What will happen now? Shuuzen Akua is strong but there is no way she could match Ramiel AND Kokabiel. The devils are as good as dead if they decided to fight by themselves and Issei's group could only distract. Will Haruka appear? Will Setsuna made it in time? Or will Xenovia decide to take center stage?**

 **Actually, there are so many possibilities. Plus I've thought about a Chaos Route where Haruka joined Khaos Brigade since instead of going to Haruka himself, Sirzechs went to Xenovia and things happen which will lead to a VERY bad end for the Devils. Another Chaos Route is where Xenovia was killed earlier before the start of cannon timeline and Haruka assembles what would've become the Khaos Brigade Hero faction to destroy all the supernatural creatures. He did say that for her he will even destroy the world. I'd like to write that but... too many stuff to do and I still have my other stories to write. Just a fun idea though... or a dark one.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **dragonrider66: A good idea about how to put Issei and Akua together. I thought it would be funny to put Akua with the pervert. As for Issei's armor. I'll just add a few missiles and laser. Too much addition would make it weird... or out-of-control.**

 **ahsoei: I just want to try something different for once so bear with it. I actually think that Asia x Yuuto would be funny.**

 **So I guess that's all for today... maybe.**

 **Ohh and please do not mention about grammar or anything. I'm painfully aware that I sucks there and it only gets worse once holiday starts.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Got round to finishing this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD though I wish I do.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Ramiel Attack**

Shidou Haruka was torn between rushing to Xenovia's side and keeping his cover. He knew sooner or later that she would learn the truth with how she's beginning to rise in the power rank among the exorcists. As someone now likely part of the top ten strongest exorcist, Xenovia's importance had risen even if she doesn't realize it yet. With her rise, she will inevitably become more involved in certain things which will lead her closer to sensitive informations. One such information would be God's demise. It's also a shock when Haruka learned about it from Eterna. But at least he has the infinity to talk with.

[She has reached a crossroad, Haru.]

'I know. It's just…'

[You don't like that you cannot be by her side?]

'Yes.'

[Then go.]

'No, I can't.'

[Stubborn bastard. But I guess we're already at the point where it's do or die. Just don't regret anything.]

'I hope so.'

Haruka is not in a good mood as he watch his beloved sitting on the bench where she talked with Kokabiel and kept staring on the ground with eyes devoid of life. It pains him to see her like that. But he cannot blame Kokabiel for his early revelation of a truth his love will eventually reach.

[Speaking of which, when will you fuck her?]

'…what?'

[Ohh come on! You love her and she loves you! I was half ecpecting both of you to take each other's clothes off and get it done back in the Land of Shadows with how passionate the two of you were when you kissed. Plus it would be pathetic if something were to happen to you and you die a virgin.]

'The hell are you talking about you crazy woman!'

Haruka internally shouted while sporting a blush.

[Sex, duh! You didn't take the vow of celibacy since you want to do her, right?]

'You don't have to be so vocal about it!'

[Come on, I know you want it. She's the first one you think about when you were given 'the talk'… by me. How old were you? I think you're around eleven or so. Your mother gave you 'the talk' when you were fourteen. I still remember your blush when I use a grown up Xenovia and you as the model.]

'Right… and I lose all respect to you for the rest of the month.'

[Hmph. Well your sex life, which is nonexistent, aside, what will you do now?]

'…'

Knowing what her partner is thinking, Eterna sighed. Seriously, he should just be honest with his desire.

* * *

-Akua-

Akua is grateful that the Sitri heiress is reasonable and much more pleasant than the (thankfully) hurt Phenex who Akua recognize as a real prick. It appears that Xenovia ripped one side of his torso and left him in a very painful state due to holy power contamination. Akua note to be careful of Xenovia. It took a great amount of skill to incapacitate opponents in the same way she does. It speaks of the control she has over Durandal and how good she can channel her power. As expected of a student of Scathach.

Now everyone in the Phenex and Gremory peerage are under treatment. Ohh and Akua took the knives Xenovia used. She would appreciate not having to procure more.

"We appreciate the help from the Shinto faction. And tell the exorcists we are sorry. You have to understand. Shidou Haruka is currently the most wanted man in the Underworld and anyone related to him will be treated with suspicion and even with extreme prejudice."

"I understand completely, Sitri-san. But can I ask one thing from you?"

"Yes, Shuzen-san?"

"We would like to use Kuoh Academy as our base of operation. If Ramiel attempts to attack, it would be better if we are ready."

"Are you sure about this?"

"That is the most likely scenario according to Setsuna, Shinto's strongest demigod."

"The Longinus Innovate Clear who is also the son of Amaterasu. So you work for him directly?"

"I prefer to call us allies. I am a vampire and therefore under the leadership of the new Vampire Queen. I'm here as a sign of goodwill and alliance with the Shinto faction."

"The illusive new leader of the Vampires who killed the Tepes and Carmilla faction leaders."

"Yes. Our leader is busy rebuilding the Vampires as a whole and currently she has the support of the Shuuzen family and the Dhampirs. She wishes not to reveal herself as leader before everything is settled. But we're not here to talk about that. Setsuna believes that Ramiel and Kokabiel will be attempting to assassinate you and the Gremory heiress and make use of the current unstable situation to restart the Great War. Lady Amaterasu is worried that if this happens in Kuoh, Japan will become the battlefield. For that reason we are sent to Kuoh."

"You say 'we' but why are you alone? Where are your companions?"

"We split up after meeting the exorcists. There's no need for them to come here when they can be useful somewhere else."

"I see. Then I suppose you will join them after we're done?"

"No. I intend to wait here and protect all of you. There's always a chance that the fallens will attack. I will stay."

"I appreciate the thought but we can…"

"Setsuna said not to underestimate them, especially Kokabiel. Sitri-san, Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory was defeated by Xenovia Quarta without them able to land a hit on her and that is when she's trying not to kill them. I doubt you could survive long enough against both Ramiel and Kokabiel or even one of them without a decisive trumpcard."

Although Sona wishes to refute her, she refrains because she knew that Akua is speaking the truth. If both Riser and Rias along with their peerage cannot even hurt an exorcist who was holding back, she will not say that her peerage can hold back a cadre hell bent on killing them. So Sona graciously accept the offer.

"Thank you for your help, Shuzen-san."

"There's no need fo-"

Shuzen Akua never finished her word when she felt a barrier covering the whole Kuoh academy and the student council room exploded.

* * *

-With Kokabiel-

When Kokabiel noticed the explosion and Ramiel's power covering the whole Kuoh academy, he clicked his tongue in annoyance. He should've known that the cadre who controls black lightning is as volatile as his power and lacks patience or subtlety.

"Tch, should've kept an eye on him."

Now the plan must be changed. Originally the plan was to assassinate the devils silently and leave the holy swords on their corpses but with Ramiel openly attacking like this the blame could fall solely to the Fallen Angels and even just Ramiel himself and the Great War won't restart once Ramiel was hunted and killed. Though with the situation there are chances that Heaven will also be blamed but he doesn't want to leave things to chances.

Good thing he has a backup plan.

Making a communication circle, Kokabiel call his lieutenant.

"We're going with plan B. Prepare my legion. Ramiel did not follow the plan. And don't forget to call _him_."

* * *

-Near Kuoh academy-

"What the… what's that burst of power?"

Issei who had felt Ramiel's power flaring having being trained as a sensor whipped his head at the direction of the school

"The school?!"

"Black lightning! That's Ramiel, one of our targets!"

Irina identified the cadre attacking from the cracking black lightning that even she could see from the distance. They did not expect to find Ramiel so easily. They have expected a long search and maybe setting up a trap or two but it seems that Ramiel is not very patient. The three of them exchange looks and nodded as they ran towards the school at full speed.

When they got to the school, they are stuck since they cannot pass through the barrier. As expected of a barrier made by a cadre. It is very powerful. Yuuto created a demonic sword that eats through holy power and tried to hack and slash through the barrier but it is to no avail as the barrier recovers quicker than he can destroy them.

"Let me try!"

Issei summon his Boosted Gear. He was about to punch through the barrier when Ddraig's voice stopped him.

{I won't recommend that, partner. The barrier is too strong for you to power through. You could do it if you achieve Balance Breaker but at the moment you don't have enough power.}

Issei grit his teeth and was about to complain to Ddraig when five powerful holy swords shot through the barrier. All three of them widened their eyes when they saw the five western blades breaking through the barrier. They of course recognize those swords. They are the projectile swords of Shidou Haruka. The potent holy aura that surpasses Mimic is all that it takes for Irina to recognize her brother's blades. Nodding to each other, the trio passes through the hole Haruka tore for them. But not before Irina took one of the swords with her for precautions. The quality of Haruka's sword is so good that anything less than a full Holy Sword cannot match them. Having one with her is more reassuring than Mimic.

{Partner, you're about to face Ramiel, one of the Grigori's cadre. He might be one of the weaker cadre but he's still dangerous.}

Ddraig warned.

"You know about him?"

{A little. Just pray that Kokabiel is not here. Ramiel is a baby compared to him.}

"Is Kokabiel even more dangerous?"

{Kokabiel is the only other twelve wings beside Azazel. He is second only to the Governor himself. If Kokabiel is serious, this town would've been wiped out from the map easily.}

Issei gulped when he heard Ddraig's warning. At least they will be fighting Ramiel first. When they arrive to the battlefield, they saw the wounded devils and Akua fighting against a man and a pack of Cerberus. Yuuto scan the area to find his old master and found her and Himejima Akeno unconscious, being protected by the members of the Sitri peerage. Sona Sitri herself along with her Queen is fighting together with Akua but the situation doesn't look very good.

The Cerberus noticed the trio arriving and let out a predatory growl as two of them went to make them as dinner. Issei, Yuuto, and Irina obviously doesn't want to be dog food so they all prepare to fight.

"Ise-kun, you're not strong enough to face them head on yet. Act as our support and use 'transfer' on us."

Yuuto instructed. Issei understood that he's not skilled enough to fight the three-headed dogs head on so he complied with Yuuto's order. Yuuto made a pair of swords and together with Irina who has Mimic turned into a katana face the two Cerberus.

While the exorcist and former devil fought the guard dog of hell, Akua is having a hard time against the man. She recognize him. Freed Selzeen, a stray exorcist with a twisted lust for blood. He is nowhere compared to the enemies she had faced before but since he is wielding four Excalibur fragments and she was wounded from Ramiel's preemptive attack, Akua is not doing so well. She can't use jigen-tou against a legendary weapon, especially something of Excalibur's caliber. There is a reason why they achieve legendary status after all. Their aura prevents the activation of her technique.

In this situation, Akua can only fall back to her martial art training, her vampire abilities, and her sword gifted by Setsuna. It is not an overly powerful or special sword. It is a black katana forged by Haruka himself for Setsuna using his Blade Blacksmith. It is very durable and could match even legendary weapons but it has no power. But that is enough.

"Tch, that's one durable sunnuvabitch."

"A user of jigen-tou and the liason between the Vampires and Shinto faction. If I recall, your name is Shuzen Akua. Hehehe, we have a bigshot here Freed! She's one of the Shuzen sisters. We can get the vampires into this fight if we kill her! The Shinto probably also send someone. I hope it is their strongest Demigod. It would be great if we can kill their ace!"

Ramiel has a look of absolute delight as he watch Freed pushes back the weakened Akua. The preemptive strike is a lightning bomb infused with light. It caught Akua off guard but incredibly she managed to defend the devils from taking the dangerous attack. But this resulted in her current weakened condition.

"Got it big boss! I'm gonna enjoy carving her body with Excalibur chan! Gyahahaha!"

'Tch, fighting them in this condition will only result in defeat. Ramiel got me good. But!'

As Freed was about to cut Akua who is on her knees, she stood up and moved so fast that Freed didn't know what happened.

"You left yourself open. Never let your guard down when facing an Assassin."

"Ehh?"

"Hoo, as expected of the Shuzen's strongest assassin and one of the strongest vampires. Truly you are a descendant of Alucard. This will make fighting you worth it."

Like a finely sliced meat, Freed fell to the ground in pieces.

"This exorcist was once considered a prodigy? I've met stronger ones and they could last longer when I'm at full power."

"Hmph, true. But now it's time for you to face me. Can you hope to defeat me, Shuzen?"

With the speed of lightning, Ramiel charged at Akua with a pair of light swords imbued with black lightning. Akua prepare herself to fight and brought her sword up to block the fast strike. When Ramiel's lightning swords met Akua's katana, the force of Ramiel's attack managed to push Akua back eight meters.

"Tch, I guess that is the difference in power between a human and a fallen cadre."

Strengthening herself with Yojutsu, Akua pushed Ramiel back and slashed at him. The cadre jump backward and shot black lightning at her. The vampire assassin did a backflip as she parry any lightning close to hitting her and this put even more distance between her and Kokabiel. Using her yojutsu, Akua infused her sword with her youki and send slashes at the black lightning, shooting out blades of youki to counter Ramiel's black lightning.

The Cadre again closes in and fought her using his swords. Akua curses the fact that lately all powerful enemies she fought seems to be able to nullify her Jigen-tou. Apart from legendary weapons, she also cannot cut light swords like the ones used by Ramiel. In hindsight, Touhou Fuhai would've been numbered as one of the top strongest beings if his Jigen-tou could really cut through anything. It seems that she's starting to find out why he's only around the eight hundreds. Jigen-tou cannot cut through highly condensed energy or overly powerful attack along with powerful aura that can even slightly distort dimension like the aura of high-ranking beings and weapons.

Akua is starting to feel fatigue. She's not in top condition and Ramiel is someone she cannot fight in anything less than her prime. This is the weaker of the two cadre? She's starting to understand why Setsuna told her to run if they fight Kokabiel.

"Ugh."

Akua slipped due to a surge of electricity coming from a shot near her feet. Ramiel took this chance to finish her off. Akua curses her carelessness and less than prime condition. She failed to take in her surroundings and noticed the haphazard release of lightning from Ramiel's body.

It is a cunning tactic Ramiel used. She sends out surges of electricity around him, although haphazardly, when fighting at close range. It will disrupt enemy movements if the electric surge hits a nerve and paralyze his enemy.

Akua look her death straight in the eye as she saw the lightning sword came down on her.

But it never made contact.

"Like I'll let you, bastard!"

A red gauntlet connects with Ramiel's face and the cadre was sent flying with a force Akua cannot believe coming from Hyoudou Issei. So this is the power of the Longinus Boosted Gear.

"Sorry we're late. The doggy was harder than we thought but we managed to do something about them."

Issei pointed at the corpses of the Cerberus now having swords sticking out of their body and one of the corpses have three vaporized heads. Courtesy of Issei's dragon shot.

Issei help Akua up while Yuuto and Irina helped the Sitri peerage. For once, Akua thought that Issei is not really weak like her initial impression.

"Heh, the Sekiryuutei, this will be even better. Looks like things is about to get interesting. Then allow me to go all out!"

Ramiel who had recovered spread all his ten wings as black lightning manifests all around him. Seeing Ramiel getting serious, Akua and Issei prepares to fight. Akua holding her sword with both hands and Issei entering a fighting stance, the second round of the fight with Ramiel began.

* * *

 **Finally! Sorry about not updating for some times. Been busy with watching RWBY, assembling my 1/72 VF-31J Siegfried Hayate custom, and catching up on playing Macross 30 and Tokyo Xanadu. I forgot about them for a full year. Also planning the next story. Anyway, here is chapter 15 where Eterna reveals Haruka's inner desire (just for the lols) and the start of the battle against Ramiel and Kokabiel. Funny that Akua said that she would stay to prepare for a surprise attack from Ramiel and was surprise attacked a few minutes later. It's Akua, Issei, Yuuto, and Irina's time to shine! Next chapter will have Ramiel vs Issei and Akua while Yuuto and Irina will fight a holy sword user much stronger than Freed. I killed Freed so fast to let Kokabiel's holy sword wielder in. Galilei will be together with Kokabiel's sword wielder so he will appear next chapter. After that though... will be the Kokabiel fight where Haruka and Xenovia joins in. What will Xenovia do? What is her decision? Will she fight Kokabiel as the only one capable in the group to do so or will she joins him? Or will it be something else?**

 **Anyway, how is Ramiel? He is a battle maniac looking for interesting fights. He didn't use his full power against Akua and he's already pushing her back. She's not in top condition though so who knows if she would do better if she's at full power. And as for Jigen-tou's limit. I feel like it is needed or anything other than the top hundred would be too easy for her. Full legendary weapons are imune to jigen-tou, cadre-class light weapons are too condensed and powerful to be affected by jigen-tou, and some magic are just too powerful that they bend space itself, making Jigen-tou weaker and even downright useless. It's not really without precedence. Xenovia sealed Durandal in a different space yet it can still release its aura into the world. The true legendary weapons possess aura that could bend space to a degree, or so it is explained here anyway.**

 **So how is it?**

 **Anyway, time for the revs.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: Just PM me the idea and I might use it. I'm still working on how to put them together and this is a small step. Akua won't just fall for him since I like to take romance slowly and seriously.**

 **raketsou: I'm actually planning to write one of the ideas for Chaos route. Xenovia is dead and Haruka is planning to destroy the devils. He is much more powerful than in here and he is paired with Valerie. Hero faction is his minions and all that. Might even make it a harem and all since he is not so focused anymore when it comes to love. And yes, Haruka won't be appearing until Xenovia appears. Don't know how it will go but even if he appears earlier, he won't be fighting unless he needs to.**

 **Anyway, follow, favorite, review, just do all those things. I'll try to update quicker.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Swords and Answers: Xenovia's Decision**

If there is a time Xenovia felt she needs Haruka the most then it is now. Although the clueless girl was gone when she learn some of the truth about the Church, Xenovia Quarta still believes that as long as those who truly believes in God continue to fight and follow his will then the Church as a whole could one day change. It will be a long and tiring process but God will surely show them the way if they pray and work hard enough.

But now that she knows that God is dead, what is there to live for? She was raised by the Church to serve God and she knows no other way of life than that of an exorcist. Go stray? Hand in her resignation? Those are some good ideas. She could go to her master or maybe work for Haruka's friend.

Or go after Haruka himself.

"He knew."

Xenovia realized. Haruka must've known about God's absence. More things began to fit into the puzzle. Haruka shows admiration to God so he would never have betrayed the Church… if God is still with them. He must've known for a long time. He did not hesitate nor did he look back. He just walks away with determination because he knew.

He knew that neither Heaven nor the church follow the will of God anymore. That's why he could walk away easily. He knew everything was a lie and he had only been tolerating it… so that he could protect humanity as an exorcist. But when his trust was betrayed he left. It's as simple as that.

Xenovia could understand that. She truly could. Even now she's contemplating whether she should go to her master, Seimei Setsuna who is Haruka's friend, or look for Haruka himself. She has no intention to return to the Church. There is nothing left for her there. Even the option of joining Kokabiel is something she is considering. His goal is for the good of humanity and Xenovia could follow that.

But…

Flashes of Irina and Griselda's face appear in her mind. Perhaps she still have something there after all. What she needs to do now is to make her choice. Xenovia clasp her hand together and look up to the sky.

"Ohh Lord, I need your guidance now more than any other. What should I do?"

She asked, knowing that there will be no reply. She close her eyes and remember her younger days in the Church. Perhaps her past can give her the answer.

* * *

-Kuoh Academy-

Irina and Yuuto was about to support Issei and Akua when they suddenly felt something holding them in place. It is a magic that targets the mind so they exert their will and broke its control.

"Tch, as I thought, Ruler is not suited for me. Fucking useless sword."

A young teen cussed as he walks into the battlefield wielding a golden longsword. He has shoulder-length wild blonde hair and red eys. He wore a simple business suit though his shirt is not tucked in.

"Sorry about that but I can't let you guys get the jump on Ramiel until Kokabiel-sama finished his preparations. In turn, allow me to… take that last fragment from you!"

Without warning, the teen ran straight towards Irina. Yuuto tried to block his path but he is ferocious and strong. He pushed away Yuuto and kicked him hard without stopping even one second in his advance. Irina turn Mimic into a katana and slashed down at the teen. But he used his longsword to block it.

"Halt, give me the sword."

The teen exert his will through the sword. It is easier to break free this time but the split second it took effect is all that it takes for Irina to let go of her sword.

"Excalibur Ruler!"

"Yeah but I'm horrible with it. Damn, it won't work anymore. But that's enough. This is all I need. Goodbye girl."

The teen proceeds to finish off the disarmed Irina but she pulled out another sword, a longsword that radiates even greater holy power than the Excalibur fragment. Ruler met the sword head on but instead of being equal, a crack formed on Ruler's blade.

"That is!"

"Onii-sama's sword is as powerful as a top-tier holy sword. Anything less than a True Excalibur won't be enough!"

Not wanting to break his sword, the teen jump back to avoid confrontation. He didn't forget to also retrieve the combined Excalibur that from Freed's corpse.

After acquiring the fused Excalibur, he proceeds to fight both Irina and Yuuto. He proves to be a powerful opponent, not even using any of Excalibur's powers but still managing to fend off both Yuuto and Irina. He could easily shatter Yuuto's sword but Sword Birth can endlessly produce weapons for Yuuto to use. In Irina's case though, the durability of her weapon is superior. The second time he blocked one of her attack with Ruler, the sword's crack became bigger. Its holy aura also surpasses the fused Excalibur. Thankfully though, the fused Excalibur is strong enough to fend off Irina's sword.

Kokabiel's subordinate fought Shidou Irina first. She's not as fast as Kiba Yuuto but she is certainly quick on her feet and she uses her more elastic body to keep herself from being killed by doing acrobatic movements to evade. She certainly has more attack power though due to the weight and quality of her sword along with the arm strength she built from her more rigorous exorcist training (Haruka-style). But the blonde Excalibur wielder notice that her movement is not as refined. The moment he saw an opening, he took it and almost killed Irina through a stab if not for Yuuto getting in the way and deflecting his sword.

Now his opponent changed to Kiba Yuuto. He is fast, very fast. Even without the knight boost, Yuuto is still very fast. And what little training he had with Setsuna saw leaps and bounds to his skill and response time. If Yuuto has to admit, Setsuna is a crazy teacher. He improved more in the span of two weeks than in a year with Rias Gremory. But despite his great improvement, Yuuto still cannot match the Excalibur wielder's skill.

Yuuto can take his back many times and attack from multiple angle using his speed to move to many different positions but the Excalibur wielder's instinct and response time is supernatural. He could be blocking Irina's attack a quarter second ago and is already blocking Yuuto's attack too in the next quarter second. But at least he is on the defensive if anything else.

Yuuto kept slashing with two swords, trying to push the blonde teen using two sword style. But he could block all of Yuuto's attacks with pure skill. He had sheathed Ruler in the scabbard on his back, not wanting to risk the precious sword breaking.

The ease in which the blonde teen block all of Yuuto's strikes all the while evading Irina's own slashes made Yuuto become impatient. He place his hand on the ground and calls forth numerous sword from the earth in a single line to skewer the teen. But of course it won't be that easy. Using Destruction's power amplified by Blessing's property, he send a blast of destructive holy power to counter the swords. The destructive blast proves superior to Yuuto's swords and would've hit him if not for Irina blocking using her sword. Just like she expected out of her brother's sword, it stay strong and even manage to destroy the attack although it left Irina kneeling on the ground.

Irina has never been one with a lot of stamina and coupled with the quality of the sword and the amount of power she needs to utilize its holy element, she's starting to show fatigue. Plus it is a western longsword. She's capable in using it but the sword doesn't suit her fighting style.

She still has strength though so she got up again, holding the sword her brother made with both her hands.

"That sword… you're not kidding when you say it is equal to a true high-tier holy sword. What's your name girl?"

"…Shidou Irina."

The teen blinked twice with his eyes wide. He began trembling before finally blow up laughing.

"Ahahaha! I see, Shidou huh. So that's the level of power of Shidou Haruka's Blade Blacksmith. It's frightening if he could mass-produce swords of that quality."

"Shidou Haruka, what a loathsome name. I was forced to go into hiding once I found out that he's out and about."

A new voice joined in to the gathering. This time, Yuuto recognize the voice. It is the voice of his most hated enemy. Anger began to build up inside him as an old priest enters the fray.

"Valper Galilei!"

* * *

Xenovia has reached a decision.

With a resolute look, she walk towards Kuoh academy.

Durandal is shining brightly, approving its wielder's decision and showing its support.

The blue sword princess enters the fray.

* * *

"Valper Galilei. I am a survivor of the 'Holy-sword Project'. No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil. But now I have been given the chance again to live as a human by that person you hate the most."

Yuuto said calmly to Valper. But his eyes were filled with flames of hatred. Depending on Valper's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

His way of laughing is so disgusting that it sends shiver down Irina's spine.

"You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Valper suddenly started talking about his life. Even Haruka who will listen to his enemy's motives doesn't feel like listening in on this. Even so, he kept listening through the spell he put on the sword from afar. It's fortunate that he can cast spells from such distance as long as it is on something carrying his power.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Yuuto lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt. It seems like there is more to this than what he heard.

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the 'factors' to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the 'elements' but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?"

"No way… you didn't…"

Irina seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully.

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Valper took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Valper laughed pleasantly.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?"

Yuuto asked Valper with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Tch, how disgusting. If it weren't for you being Ramiel's subordinate and Kokabiel-sama's order, I would've choke you with your own intestine."

Even the teen who should be an ally of Valper look disgusted and directed his killing intent on him.

"Hmph, I don't want to hear that from a natural holy sword wielder. You wouldn't understand."

"…Valper Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments?"

Yuuto's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Ramiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

Valper threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Yuuto's foot. Yuuto leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"Everyone."

"So that's what you did. I guess now I really cannot blame him for leaving."

Suddenly a new voice joins in on their conversation.

"I never did read the specific but to think you extracted their elements…"

Livid and filled with disgust, that is the tone she used to speak with Valper Galilei. Her blue hair swaying in the wind as she tossed away her cloak, wearing only the battle uniform Scathach gave her. Durandal carried with one hand and resting on her shoulder.

"Xenovia!"

"A Durandal?! How can that be! My research has not reached the level where Durandal could be wielded!"

"Tch, shitty research like that, only one minute and master Scathach could find thirty things wrong in your research. Besides, I'm a natural wielder"

"What did you say?"

"You focus only on the base value, stupid researcher. Did you not consider that the value could rise in the right condition? The value of the so called 'element' consists of 'sword' and 'holy'. Both of them can be increased gradually through increasing the affinity with either, fool."

"Impossible! A natural way to increase your element?! There is no such thing!"

"Increase in the holy element could be done through increase in piety and continuous devotion or holy ritual. As for the sword element, it is by reaching an understanding with your sword and dedication to the art of swordsmanship!"

"Hmph, nonsense. The holy part I can believe but the sword?"

"Master Scathach herself have confirmed it through the words of the Paladin Roland, the legendary wielder of Durandal. Sword affinity is what made up the strength of a sword wielder. Irina and the other survivors of your crazy experiement are proof of this. Using notes left by Haruka and working out the mistakes in your theories, the survivors completed your research in a whole different way. If only this was discovered faster, the tragedy could've been avoided."

Xenovia Quarta raise Durandal and point it at Valper Galilei.

"It is because of you that Haruka lose faith in us. It is because of your research that he left me. If it weren't for Kiba Yuuto and his right to exact justice, I would've killed you myself!"

The rage in Xenovia's voice is clear. Irina had never seen her so angry and imposing before.

"Everyone."

Yuuto held the crystal close to his heart. He felt like he could faintly hear their voice. Then it happened. The orb that Yuuto held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Yuuto.

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Kokabiel's subordinate look at the scene with awe.

They looked at Yuuto with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I have always… always thought about it. Was it alright that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it alright that I am the only one to have a peaceful life."

[Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least]

There were tears coming out from both of his eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. Were they singing?

"…The sacred song."

Irina mumbled.

They were singing the sacred song. Yuuto started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Yuuto and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children. From afar, even Shidou Haruka can't help but be touched by this scene. The former exorcist also shed a tear. Then he noticed that some of the spirits are looking at him straight in the eyes and he return their smile.

{We were no good alone.}

{We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But…}

{It will be okay if we are together.}

{It's not scary.]

{Even if God is watching.}

{Our hearts are always…}

{ONE.}

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down onto the battlefield.

[The light of the human soul. Ephemeral yet so beautiful in the short time you existed. What God saw in your race and what I deem worth fighting for.]

Eterna began as she watch the light of the spirits climb higher to Heaven. It is a place fitting for them after what they've been through. One spirit though remains on the battlefield behind Xenovia. Casting a glance towards Haruka, the former exorcist nodded. It is the spirit of the boy he failed to save despite possessing a sacred gear because his body was already too weak.

"I'm sorry."

[…Haru, he had reached it.]

Haruka's observing eyes return to Yuuto. Yes, he can see it. The survivor had found his strength. He had found his closure and resolve. At that moment, he reached it.

[Balance Breaker.]

"A holy and demonic sword."

[Sword Birth Balance Breaker: Sword of Betrayer.]

A holy demonic sword. At this point, Xenovia is not surprised. With the absence of God, something such as this is possible. But Eterna has a different opinion concerning this.

[To achieve balance between two conflicting power. Indeed, this generation is more than they seem to be. God had preached about harmony and balance. To achieve perfect harmony between two opposing elements truly show the height of the power of human heart.]

"Then I guess we'll be stepping in soon."

* * *

With his new weapon and resolve in hand, Kiba Yuuto knew there is one thing left to do. That is to kill Valper Galilei. But Kokabiel's subordinate now stands between him and the priest.

"Move."

"Sorry, orders from my superior."

Using Excalibur destruction's power, the swordsman send a surge of destructive holy power at Yuuto. The former devil blocked it with his new sword and it held strong. He deflected the blast aside but is already assaulted by Excalibur mimic in the swordsman's other hand transformed into a whip. Irina intercepted the whip with her sword which allows Yuuto to proceed forward.

Yuuto slashed at the swordsman who suddenly turned invisible.

"Transparency."

Yuuto felt himself kneed and punched and it was only Xenovia's intervention by pushing him away and blocking the invisible sword with a combat dagger that saved him.

"You could see me?"

The now visible teen asked in surprise."

"Try training with Scathach in the land of shadows. If you can't fight an invisible enemy, you'll die in your first day."

"Durandal and that blue hair. Xenovia Quarta huh. Kokabiel-sama warned me about you. You are the only one in this city that can possibly stop us."

"Thank you for that compliment!"

Excalibur cut through Xenovia's dagger but by then she had already moved as she spun and raise her leg for a kick which connect to the teen's head. The kick sent the swordsman flying but he managed to regain his balance mid-air and stab his sword to the ground to prevent him from flying further. When he raise his head from his landing position though, he barely manage to dodge a broken dagger to the face courtesy of the blue haired sword princess.

"Irina, Yuuto, kill Valper and go help Akua and Issei."

"But what about you?"

Irina asked, worried.

"He is good… but nothing compared to master or Haruka. If I can survive both, I can fight him alone."

Yuuto nodded and took Irina's hand to pull her away from this fight. The first order of business is Valper Galilei. Yuuto sped towards him with his holy demonic sword at the ready.

"Wait, have mercy."

"You didn't show my comrades mercy. I'm returning the favor."

Yuuto slit Valper's throat killing him. The moment he does so, rain of sword fell down on Galilei, obliterating him. Yuuto and Irina became nervous at this scene.

"He must hate Valper Galilei very much."

"Onii-sama waited for you to make the first strike. Knowing him, he thinks that the first blood rightfully belongs to you. After that he is free to do anything to him."

Yuuto and Irina decided not to dwell too much on the matter and continue to help Akua and Issei against Ramiel.

Back with Xenovia, she is already pushing the fused Excalibur to the limit without using Durandal's destructive aura. Ruler is heavily damaged and Mimic was already destroyed and the remaining five fused Excalibur will follow soon after. Kokabiel's subordinate knew that Excalibur won't be able to match against Durandal if Xenovia does go all out. But even now, the fused holy sword cannot stand against the true holy sword's weight and sharpness any longer as cracks began appearing on the blade's surface.

Illusion won't work against Xenovia as her stay in the land of shadow had made her very sensitive towards illusions and thus Nightmare is useless in his hand. Transparency too is not much use with how Xenovia could sense his presence. Even without being able to sense him, the girl's instinct is like that of a wild animal.

That is why he is counting on the use of the three other excaliburs. Using Blessing's power to amplify Destruction's power and then to move fast around her by using Rapidly.

But of course it is not much use when Destruction's amplified firepower is still inferior to Durandal's own power. Xenovia finally decided to activate Durandal's holy aura and the result is terrifying. A single casual swing with one hand from her did not just dispel his Excalibur destruction's attack but outright destroy it along with the ground it course through.

He doesn't even dare to engage in close combat with the girl. Her strength is monstrous. The crack on his fused Excalibur was caused by just a single exchange of sword and that is without Durandal's destructive aura. Her physical strength is abnormal. His only saving grace is that she is slower than Shidou Irina but he's still cautious. Maybe her current speed is also her holding back. If Kokabiel said Xenovia is dangerous, then he will treat her like he's fighting an ultimate-class devil.

If so, Excalibur really won't cut it anymore.

"I guess facing someone of your caliber warrants me going serious."

Xenovia's expression betrays no emotion as she focus on her enemy and what he's about to do. The swordsman dropped Excalibur, all of them. This surprise Xenovia but she figures that someone who works with Kokabiel is definitely not someone ordinary. Durandal flares it aura, signaling that the sword and its wielder is ready to go all out.

A burst of holy and demonic aura respond in kind as the swordsman pulled out a new sword covered in golden and red light.

"Along with me unleashing my sword, I shall introduce myself. The name is Mordred Pendragon, descendant of Mordred and wielder of the holy demonic sword Clarent. I was surprised when I saw the blonde guy's balance breaker but if Clarent could become a holy demonic sword after its fall, then I guess such a thing is also possible."

"A holy demonic legendary sword. It was said that Clarent was lost after breaking Excalibur. Some said that to surpass Excalibur's power, Mordred overcharged his weapon and due to managing the feat of destroying True Excalibur, Clarent was completely destroyed. It seems that the true story is different."

"You musn't always believe the official stories. People in high places always try to hide things. Few are ever honest."

"And Kokabiel is one of them?"

"Kokabiel-sama cares for us. He is the best leader we could ever ask. His goal is our goal. We, both humans and angels, are proud to serve under Kokabiel-sama."

"…I see."

Xenovia will refrain from opening her mouth. She will not say anything. Mordred Pendragon spoke with resolution devoid of any doubt. She will not tarnish it with improper response. It is because she does believe that Kokabiel deserve such respect. That's why whatever they will talk about next.

It will be done with their sword.

* * *

 **Longer than my usual chapter but I enjoy this one quite a lot. Took the Yuuto scene from the LN with some modifications though since the ones present are different. The Sitri peerage had taken the Gremory and Phenex peerage outside if any of you are wondering where they are. So this is the reason why Freed is dead. Mordred Pendragon. Didn't see it coming, right? And even with Balance Breaker and Irina, Yuuto still can't match him. Mordred will be a necessary character with his Clarent. So the cannon never told us how Excalibur broke. Here it is because in Mordred's battle with Arthur, he managed to use the holy demonic sword to break the holy sword before Arthur could use Rhongomyniad to finish him. Clarent is the strongest holy demonic sword. As for skill, Mordred is only one or two level below Arthur Pendragon (the current one) so he's very powerful if he goes all out. Normally, this spells trouble for Xenovia but this Xenovia is much stronger than even the cannon Xenovia in the latest volume with Excalibur. How will it go?**

 **Sorry if the battle between Mordred and the duo is short and vague. It won't be much of a fight if Mordred did go all out. So I change a few things with the plot. Irina and Yuuto only fight Mordred for the first half and then went to help Akua and Issei after Yuuto reached balance breaker. So next chapter will either be the conclusion of Xenovia vs Mordred or the Ramiel battle. After that... the titans will appear. Specifically, the meeting between Shidou Haruka, Xenovia Quarta, and Kokabiel.**

 **I really want to finish this fast so I can write the most exciting arc yet (for me) which will be the Vatican arc focusing on Xenovia and a conflict with a team led by the wielder of Telos Karma. Yuuto and Irina will be featured in that arc while Haruka went to Kyoto and meet the Hero faction. So it will be True Longinus vs Original Sacred Gear. I'm more excited with the conflict between Xenovia and Longinus Telos Karma though. Plus Scathach will appear again.**

 **Anyway, we didn't really get to hear Xenovia's answer. I'll leave that to the meeting between her, Haruka, and Kokabiel.**

 **I'm also planning a new story (again) focusing on Issei and the students of Kuoh. And when I say student of Kuoh, I mean those like Katase, Murayama, Matsuda, Motohama, Kiyome Abe, and some others. No devils in Kuoh apart from the Sitri peerage and there is Azazel and Rossweisse too. Basically, those REALLY involved with the Academy itself... ohh and Irina. Also another thing. Since I have a Haruka x Xenovia, alter Haruka (Noire) x Xenovia x Valerie, now I really want (need) a strictly Haruka x Valerie story. Rise of Brunestud is a choice to put that pairing to test but... it has more than just Haruka as main character if I decided to do that. Maybe something close to my Sacred Gear verse. Not the Chaos route though. I'll feel bad if I kill my dear Via just to pair Haruka with Valerie. Meh, I'm gonna think of something eventually.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: Heavenly Dragons should be in the top 30 so Jigen Tou is useless against them. Although if you mean the Longinus wielders, then... it's useless against them when they reach balance breaker. But it will work if they're still in the basic sacred gear form. Dimension Lost is the natural enemy of Jigen Tou though.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer is the usual stuff so I won't bother repeating it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Dance of Swords**

Xenovia Quarta is a very strong opponent, Mordred will admit that. And what makes her troublesome is not just her immense strength but when she actually pulled out a trick from her sleeves, sometimes literally. Mordred almost had his neck cut when Xenovia slashed him with a previously empty hand now holding a dagger. She's also fast for someone holding a large sword easily as large as she is tall.

When she failed, Xenovia used her immense strength to blow Mordred away. Although their weapon and skill seems to be equal, Mordred is not as physically strong as Xenovia and his built is suited more for speed and technique. This means his overall weight is lighter. Mordred planted his feet firmly on the ground but still skidded for almost six meters from blocking Xenovia's slash. Her strength is unreal. It is like fighting against a devil rook and she's even stronger than most of them that he fought.

Mordred quickly move to avoid another slash from Xenovia when she leapt and slammed Durandal onto the ground, creating a sizable crater where Mordred once stood. He managed to roll to avoid becoming a smear on the ground and immediately switch to offense.

The descendant of the knight of treachery attacked Xenovia with his speed, making a quick slash to her back. But Xenovia blocked Clarent with a dagger charged with Durandal's aura. The inferior weapon was of course destroyed but it hold out long enough for Xenovia to move and counterattack, slashing Durandal horizontally and sending a blade of destructive holy energy.

Mordred sweat at the power displayed by the blue-haired exorcist. He brought Clarent to the front between his face and the stream of energy that he barely dodge by bending backward. After the attack passed, he flipped backward to create some distance between them.

"Holy Lancer!"

Xenovia swipe her sword in front of her and nine arrows made of energy appear and speed towards Mordred. He tried to evade but no matter where he jumped or run, the arrows will always come. Combined with trying to avoid being pulverized by Xenovia, he's gradually being pushed back.

The descendant knew that if he doesn't take the offensive, he won't be able to defeat Xenovia. The girl is far above the previous two he faced. She has advanced skill, very sharp senses, and hidden weapons she won't hesitate to use. It's not like fighting any ordinary exorcist. Hell, Mordred is confident that Xenovia is most likely the strongest sword user in the Church with her overwhelming strength and magnificent skill.

Suddenly Xenovia's arm shot forward and grabbed him by his collar and slammed him to the ground. She jumped back and let her energy arrows to hit Mordred. The arrows struck and exploded upon contact but Xenovia did not let her guard down. Emerging from the smoke is Mordred, his clothes sporting some cuts and dirts but he's otherwise fine. Durandal and Clarent clashes again, their respective aura trying to assert dominance.

It is Xenovia's turn to go on the defensive as Mordred's superior speed allows him to deliver more attacks and Clarent's aura that has started to produce lightning increase his attack power dangerously high. With grace and speed, it is Mordred's turn to push Xenovia back. She also noticed that Mordred's body is giving out even stronger magical signature.

Xenovia eventually recognize the technique Mordred utilize. Her teacher, Scathach, also utilize it to increase her already considerable strength and speed. It is a trick she cannot use due to her low magical capacity.

"Prana burst. To think that you can use that trick."

"So you know what I'm doing. I never expected you to push me to the point of using this. I don't like using this since I will get tired more easily but you're equal to me in technique and my speed got cancelled by your superiority in strength and instinct. You are truly a strong opponent."

Xenovia felt a small satisfaction being praised by an enemy as good as Mordred but there will be nothing to be glad about if she falls here so she focuses her attention on defending.

"Tch, still not enough. Then!"

Suddenly, Mordred moves so fast that Xenovia can't keep up, leaving a trail of lightning. It was Xenovia's instinct that saved her as she brought the flat of her huge blade to the front and move it to block the series of stabs that suddenly appear out of nowhere. Scratches began to appear all over her body from her face to her legs. In the end, she persevered and the barrage of attacks stopped, now showing a tired Mordred a few meters away from her.

"Super acceleration through the use of prana burst infused with the lightning element. If flame grants an explosive increase in power, lightning grants god-speed."

"Oi oi, I knew you managed to defend against the more fatal attacks but what kind of ridiculous endurance is that?"

Mordred almost cannot believe that Xenovia is still standing and even still capable of lifting the heavy Durandal with one hand despite the numerous cuts she suffered. Minor cuts as they may be, it should've weakened her enough to at least make her use both hands to move the heaviest of the holy swords. She doesn't even seem fazed.

"These are minor nuisance compared to training with Master Scathach and Haruka. To stop me… you will need to score a fatal hit!"

Monstrous endurance and strength, that is what Xenovia possess. The amount of steel in her is astonishing that even Scathach is speechless. Her dedication to her training and sword had increased the steel in her to a height comparable to legends such as Arthur, maybe even Beowulf and Heracles in physical toughness alone. She hasn't reached that level but Xenovia is definitely very tough.

This made Scathach even more excited to train her. Unlike hero descendants who only a few of them are actually worthy to live up to their name, Xenovia is worthy to become hero of her own, someone worthy to stand proudly among the true heroes like the original Arthur, Roland, Siegfried, and their peers.

This is what Haruka saw in her, Scathach once thought.

And this shows in this battle where the descendant found himself outclassed. Mordred knew he is not yet as capable as his cousin, Arthur, in skill or mastery of his weapon but to find himself outclassed by Xenovia who is not even a descendant is obviously surprising. It's not even about experience as Xenovia is of similar age as him.

Suddenly Xenovia held her sword with both hands and lift it above her head. Durandal began to glow with even greater power than what Mordred had seen before and knew that this will be the final attack. Their battle will be decided now.

Mordred too follow suit, compressing Clarent's energy right in the blade and also adding his own magical power. Clarent glows red in response to Durandal glowing light blue. Mordred needs to focus. Clarent has not fully accepted him yet so his control over the holy demonic sword is not perfect. On the other hand, Durandal that is famed as a sword that's hard to control had accepted Xenovia. She hasn't fully mastered Durandal yet but her relationship with Durandal is definitely above Mordred's with Clarent proven by how smooth she could control its power.

The two release their respective attack. Xenovia slashed downward and a powerful blast of blue destructive holy energy shot out. Mordred thrust his sword forward and a powerful beam of of red energy surrounded by lightning shot out like a cannon.

The two energies collides, neither backing down in their attempt to push the other back. Mordred grit his teeth as he maintains a frim grip of his shaking weapon while Xenovia is struggling to overpower Clarent's attack by increasing the output of Durandal. Eventually, it is the mastery of their weapon that decides the contest.

Mordred loses focus when a spark of electricity shot out from Clarent due to him losing control for a single moment. This allows Durandal to push back Clarent's attack and the world in front of Mordred exploded in blue light.

Claren't attack thankfully managed to weaken Durandal's blast which is the only reason Mordred is still alive and staring at the stars above with his back on the ground. Xenovia moved in and was about to finish Mordred when Durandal was blocked by a new sword.

This time it is a sword Xenovia is more familiar with. A crystal crimson katana on the back of a male wearing a black coat. Mordred recognize the face but he doesn't look like the photos of him everyone was given but xenovia definitely recognize the white hair and golden eyes. She of all people will not mistake him for anyone else.

"Haruka."

The strongest human smirked and deliver a kick to Xenovia's stomach which she blocked with her free hand. But this is the first time Xenovia ever experienced Haruka's full powered kick and didn't expect it to be so bone-breaking. If it weren't for her durability, she would've suffered a broken arm. Stil, it left her sore and once again confirms how strong Haruka is.

Without any words, Xenovia brandished Durandal andperform a horizontal slash from the right. In response, the former exorcist draw his own weapon. Once again the crystal crimson sword and blue sword clashes, releasing a shockwave upon contact.

"Pull back, Mordred Pendragon. You're no match for Xenovia at your current level."

"Why are you helping me, Shidou Haruka?"

"Hmph, not really helping you. There are some players that cannot die today and you are one of them."

Mordred would like to stay but he's not in any condition to fight. He could feel some internal bleeding and both his left arm was broken. His body is in pain. He knew he would've died if Haruka didn't save him. But he won't be leaving anytime soon. He need to watch this to the end, for Kokabiel. So he took out a small crytal vial and gulped down the content. He could feel his wounds slowly healing though it seems that the broken arm will take a while to heal. He can't fight even if he wanted to anyway. He's spent and he won't recover the lost energy anytime soon.

"Phoenix Tear? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You can find many things in the black market after all."

"Sorry but I'm staying. Won't be able to fight though. That girl is a monster."

"You can say that again."

Haruka casually blocked Xenovia's slash with his sword. But he can definitely feel Xenovia's strength. If he didn't apply reinforcement, it would've been much harder to block.

"I never thought that we will fight again so soon."

"And you've gotten even better under Scathach."

"She's a great teacher."

Haruka casually dodged an overhead kick and was about to counterattack when Xenovia flip backward and he was forced to dodge once again when he noticed Xenovia's combat boots has hidden blades infused with Durandal's aura. When Xenovia got back to standing position, she flicks Durandal, sending a compressed ball of destructive energy at Haruka.

The former exorcist deflects Xenovia's attack and went on the offensive. He slashed high with his sword and Xenovia blocks. Then Haruka becam a blur and Xenovia place her blade sideways. Sound of clashing steel was heard, two at the same time, and Xenovia was pushed back.

Haruka is faster than Mordred and stronger than her, Xenovia already knew this. His skill is also above her own. Right now the wielder of Durandal is on the defensive. He has to focus to be able to block all his attacks.

"Let's take this up a notch shall we?"

Xenovia widened her eyes and ran away.

She ran when she saw flying swords coming at her.

"Finally found me good enough to use those, Haruka?"

"I guess so. Come on Xenovia, show me what you can do!"

With a wave of his sword, the barrage started. Xenovia was trapped. She had never faced Haruka's multi-direction attack. This is the first time Haruka actually unleashed his Blade Blacksmith on her. This made her both happy and concerned. Happy that she knew she had reached a level of power where Haruka would unleash one of his signature attack and concerned that she will lose.

But Xenovia remembers her training with Scathach. Like Haruka, her teacher has a similar move utilizing copies of her spear. Now it's time to put Scathach's advice to the test.

Infusing her body with more holy power and raising Durandal's output, Xenovia smashed down one sword through sheer destructive power and sharpness. As long as the swords aren't in balance breaker, she could break them. Xenovia charged forward, slashing every swords that came close to her. Haruka increases the number but Xenovia did not slow down.

She increases the intensity of her attack and finally reached Haruka. Their swords met and they dueled again. Xenovia brought out another hidden dagger and throw it at Haruka at supersonic speed using an application of prana burst. Haruka blocked it with his sword and Xenovia respond with three more daggers. As Haruka took his time blocking them, which needs only a split second, the blue-haired exorcist lunged at him with explosive speed, spending her own reserve in doing so.

Haruka grit his teeth as he felt the pain of using only one hand to hold Xenovia back. He has healed much but he's not at peak condition yet. He cannot strain his arm too much but against Xenovia that is not a choice.

"Khh, you've grown very strong."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Durandal shines bright as Xenovia release a blast of holy energy from her sword at point blank range. As expected though, the blast was split as it met Haruka's sword. The strongest human swing his sword upward and her attack was split and canceled. In response, Haruka activated his own Zenith Tempest and blasted her with flame.

Xenovia who is starting to feel tired was not quick enough to defend and was sent flying in an explosion of holy flame. The sword princess crashed right into the school, grabbing the attention of everyone fighting Ramiel, including Ramiel himself.

* * *

 **So it became Xenovia vs Mordred first which ended up in Xenovia's victory and then Haruka intervenes. Like I said, they ended up fighting everytime they meet so I guess Eterna's concern about Haruka never doing her is valid. Why does it automatically become a fight anyway? So Xenovia got better but not enough to beat Haruka once he takes it up a notch. But hey, he started using his Blade Blacksmith rain and Zenith Tempest due to the excitement. That's a major level up for Xenovia.**

 **So I stopped it right there so I can join both fights together. Next will be the Ramiel fight.**

 **I show Xenovia's power in this chapter. She's absurdly strong, I mean, Heracles strong. Her training with Scathach improved a lot of her parameter when they delved into the secret of the holy sword element. She still won't be able to trade blows with the likes of Sairaorg Bael but she's no doubt absurdly strong for a human.**

 **As for her skills, Xenovia sucks in complex magic but she could do things that involves only manipulation of energy like prana burst, reinforcement, and her various atttacks with Durandal so don't expect her to use runes even though she trained under Scathach. Her personal reserves is also shit compared to even Irina and Yuuto. All her powerful attacks are powered by Durandal but not every tricks of hers can utilize Durandal as energy source so when she uses something like prana burst or reinforcement, she uses her own reserves and thus tire much more quickly. That's why she was hit at the final moment.**

 **So how is Xenovia? She's still going to improve further and further and finally reach Haruka's level (the 'after Sirzechs' Haruka at least). I'm working on overdrive here so I hope I can finish this arc before the month ends. See ya guys later.**


	18. Notice

**Notice**

 **Sorry but Aegis of Humanity is undergoing a rewrite.**

 **I have noticed several points that will become a problem after Vatican and Kyoto arc where the story will enter the Faction Meeting Arc. To be honest, I have no other idea than ending the story there with Haruka having no clear allies and those that would help him having their own faction to worry about.**

 **Setsuna cannot help him or else the Shinto will be accused of conspiring with Haruka in murdering Sirzechs. Another problem is the lifespan problem and his severe weakening. Honestly, the story will have to end in the Peace Meeting arc or things will get complicated too much and I will be forced to switch generation to the next Eternal Twilight wielder. Actually, that was the original plan though but I feel it would be bad that way.**

 **The other problem is that I actually killed Sirzechs in a spur of the moment thing and only try to wing it after that. Yes, I admit I didn't think much and like Eterna said in that chapter, I screwed up there.**

 **The only ending I can see for this story as it is is one where Haruka attack Heaven with his full power and use his remaining lifespan to reach the Seventh Heaven and the Sacred Gear system where he fought Xenovia and died fighting against her while also managing to fix the system. Xenovia will then train the next generation Eternal Twilight wielder fighting against I-don't-know-what.**

 **So yeah, ot fix this screw up, I'm rewriting things. The rewrite will have changes like the following.**

 **-Different purpose**

 **-A clearer goal and method**

 **-Haruka will have his own faction by the start of the story.**

 **-The fight with Sirzechs will end differently**

 **-Xenovia will not be trained by Scathach but she will still grow stronger**

 **-Extra chapter before Haruka fly to Scotland**

 **-Akeno is also kidnapped by Haruka**

 **-Issei's training will be shown**

 **The remaining changes I make will be minor. The chapters will come out quite fast since I'm just recycling the first few chapters. Major difference will only start from chapter 5.**

 **Anyway, sorry about this but I just feel like I have to fix some of these stuff.**


End file.
